


A World Apart

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Jack go through a rift to search for Mary who is trapped in an Apocalypse World. Things don't go as planned and it will be a struggle to get home. There will be some unexpected encounters with people they know along the way.
Comments: 59
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome back my dear readers and hope you are ready for another journey with the Winchester brothers. We find the brothers and Jack trying to get to their mother to rescue her from the Apocalypse world Michael destroyed. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and will come back for more. You know I enjoy knowing your thoughts and if you have a moment please leave a comment. NC  
=====================================  
Disclaimer: I don't own SPN and this is my own creation. All error are my own  
=====================================

"We've got to hurry, the angels will break the warding any minute," Dean urged Jack as he focused on opening the rift. He stood behind him with an angel blade ready in case the angels broke through the sigils before Jack was done.

"Dean, look," Sam said. He pointed to a warding that he had drawn and saw it seemed to be melting away. 

"That's not good," he mumbled as he looked toward the center of the room where a shimmering line from ceiling to floor was starting to take shape. "That's it Jack, you've almost got it," he encouraged. 

"I'm almost there," Jack groaned as he pushed with all he had to widen the small shimmering opening. “We need to go now.” 

Dean ran for the rift and pushed through it and Sam followed with Jack close behind. There was a loud explosion as the rift closed sending out a shock wave knocking the angels unconscious and stopping them from following and capturing Jack. 

spn

Dean grunted as he rolled over and slowly got to his feet looking around him for Sam and Jack. He took in his surroundings and knew he was not in the apocalyptic world where their Mom was taken. He swore under his breath. He looked for signs of people but didn’t see anyone else around. He began to walk through the woods trying to figure out where he could be and stepped out onto a road that he recognized. He was about a mile from the bunker of all things. With a huff, Dean started walking that way hoping Sam and Jack were there waiting on him. They were seriously going to have to work on Jack’s sense of direction before they tried this again. 

He walked to the bunker door and dug around in his jacket for the key so he could get in. Dean unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting it close behind him. He trudged down the steps looking around but didn’t see anyone else there. It slowly dawned on him that the place didn't look right.

“Sammy, you here?” he called as he stepped from the bottom step. “Jack?”

“Stop right there, who are you and how did you get in here?” a male voice demanded as he stepped into view.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he stared in shock at the man standing in front of him.

“Dad?” Dean gasped not sure he was seeing things right. He wiped a hand across his eyes and blinked hard several times before looking again, but his father still stood in front of him holding a sword out ready to use. The more he looked at him, the more he saw this wasn't his father. This man didn't have the hardened seasoned look that years of hunting gave you. He almost seemed soft around the edges and he didn't have that hunter vibe at all. "Dad, it's me."

“I don’t know you,” John said looking with puzzlement at the young man who called him 'Dad'. "I think I would remember you and if I had a son."

“This has got to be some joke. You can't be here because you're...” Dean started but stopped before he finished as the wheels turned and some of the puzzle pieces fell into place. "What are you doing here?"

“I live and work here," John said. "Better question is how did you get in? Only certain people have a key that will allow them entrance to this place.”

“Well, guess what, I do,” Dean said as his mind began to work in overdrive. “You are John Winchester, right?”

“Yes, that's right,” John answered, lowering the sword slightly since it didn't seem Dean was a threat.

“Do you know a Mary Campbell from Lawrence?” 

“No, don't know the name. Who is she? What would make you think I would? My work keeps me too busy for relationships.”

“Men of Letters work?” Dean questioned.

“Wait, how do you know that? Few people outside of the order even know we exist.” 

“Man, this is going to sound really strange, but I come from another world and in that world I’m your son,” Dean said slowly letting what he said sink in for John.

“No, no, that can’t be true, you’re some shape shifter or djinn trying to trick me,” John growled raising the sword again.

“Whoa! No I’m not, your father’s name was Henry Winchester and he was a Men of Letters as was his father and grandfather before him. You document and store dangerous magical things here. You have a wealth of knowledge scattered through this bunker. Through there is a library and kitchen and down those halls are bedrooms, storage rooms, a dungeon, and...And you have a garage here too.” Dean rattled off. Even though he was armed, he didn't want to draw on this John.

John listened to him as he slowly lowered the sword knowing unless you had been in the bunker before you wouldn‘t know about all those things. He looked him over before asking, “Who are you?” 

“My name is Dean Winchester and I’m a hunter, and in my world you were my father.” 

“A hunter, I should have known; you people are apes, crude and vile people who don’t know your place. You cause more harm than good,” he spat at him.

“Hold on, we save lives out there. We take the fight to the monsters and make a difference. Have you even met any hunters?” Dean questioned as he bristled with his words. He remembered how his grandfather, Henry Winchester, had first acted when he found out his son became a hunter, as did his sons, his grandsons. 

“It may seem like it to you, but not to me,” John spoke boldly. He had some basic training in hunting and fighting, but didn’t think he could take this man down. He seemed seasoned and sure of himself and was probably as deadly as he looked. 

"Look, you can believe me or not, but in my world my brother and I are legacies of the Men of Letters and we live in a bunker just like this. Our father became a hunter when a demon killed our mother and he raised us in the life. He spent his life looking for the demon that killed her and along the way took out monsters saving lives." 

"Where is your father now?"

"He was killed by the same demon to save my life. I need to start looking for my brother, Sam, and our friend Jack. Are you alone here?" Dean asked looking around.

"No there are three others, Jacob, Mica and Luke. Jacob is on a supply run and Mica and Luke have gone to retrieve some cursed objects before they get in the wrong hands."

"If a tall, shaggy haired guy and kid show up, let them stay and tell them I'll be back." 

"We don't usually allow outsiders. It's against our rules. That's why we remain secret and keep our work quiet." 

“Have you though that maybe, just maybe, if you shared some of this knowledge you have squirreled away here and worked with hunters you both could make a difference to the world?” Dean asked getting annoyed by John's attitude. 

John didn’t say anything as he glared at Dean with eyes he knew so well. Dean had seen his father look at him like that once upon a time and it brought back sad memories.

“I’m going to go see if I can find anyone I know, but I will be back. I think I’m going to need your help getting back to my world. Oh, you don‘t by chance drive a ‘67 Impala do you?” 

“No, why would I own something like that?” 

Before he started up the stairs, he turned back to him, “I’m going to need some wheels, hope you don’t mind. I'll bring them back.” 

Dean turned and headed toward the garage to find a ride, leaving John alone in the room. He was still slightly in shock at seeing his dead father, or a version of him, in the bunker and him being a Men of Letters. If he was here, he wondered where Sam and Jack ended up. 

John watched the young man walk away wondering how he could help. It was unbelievable what he was telling him about coming from another world and he was his father in that world. He was at a loss at what to do and turned to head back into the library to do some research. He wanted to see if there was anything in their archives about other worlds and traveling in between them. This was the first time that he had run across anything like this before.

spn

The garage was pretty much as he remembered it with a few additional vehicles. He gave them a quick once over deciding what he wanted to take. His eyes came to rest on an Indian motorcycle and smiled to himself. He looked in the box by the door and found the keys for it and grabbed a helmet from a nearby shelf. Dean checked it to be sure there were no creepy crawlies before sliding the helmet on his head. He checked that it had gas and oil before stoking the engine a couple of times and cranking her. She roared to life under him and kicked her into gear before guiding her out of the garage and out onto the open road. Once he was away from the bunker, Dean cranked the throttle to let her roar and let her fly, feeling the wind rushing by his body and the power between his legs. It sent a thrill through his body and decided he needed to get out the motorcycle when he got back and take her for a spin.

After getting into town, Dean found a pay phone and checked with information for a number to Singer Salvage to see if it was still around. He got a number and dialed it listening to the call go to a voicemail that Bobby set up to leave a name and number and what you needed. He hung up knowing he couldn't leave anything on a voicemail that he had to go see him in person. He needed to see if he was still a hunter and hoped he would be able to help him. He pulled out of the gas station and set his sites on Sioux Falls and headed north. 

The drive was long and tiring and it was late when he finally pulled into Sioux Falls. Knowing it was too late to go see Bobby; he found a motel and got a room for the night. Dean was tired, hungry and in need of some sleep. After getting a room, he walked across the street to a fast food place and got takeout. He went back to his room to eat and shower before turning in for the night. He would have to make do with the clothes on his back for now and hoped he could get this figured out before having to scrounge up more. Sleep came quickly and his mind was filled with dreams that had him tossing and turning in his sleep.

spn

The salvage yard looked like he remembered it from visiting Bobby in his world. He let the bike roll around the driveway and come to a stop at the front of the house. Dean got off and looked around, spotting Bobby coming out of the garage to look his way. He started walking toward him as he reined in his emotions at seeing him again. Dean knew it wasn't his Bobby, but it was hard not to think about it.

"Can I help you?" Bobby asked as he wiped his hands on an old rag.

"I hope so. I was wondering if you could help me with some information," Dean said. "It's for a hunt."

Bobby looked at him closely as his body stiffened and he looked him over for a moment. "Don't think I know you, you new to the area?" 

"I heard you were the go to man if you needed some research for a hunt." 

"Why don't you come on in and I'll see what I can do," Bobby growled at him, not letting his guard down with this stranger. He started walking toward the house and Dean fell into step with him. 

As Dean walked into the house, Bobby suddenly turned on him and knocked him out. He got him up and sat him in a chair in a devil's trap so he could tie his arms to the arms of the chair. He quickly ran all the usual checks to be sure this stranger wasn't a monster or possessed. He didn't know who he was and wasn't taking any chances. Once he was sure Dean was human, he took a glass of holy water and tossed it in his face, waiting for him to wake up.

Dean sputtered when cold water was splashed into his face bringing him around. He looked around and pulled on his arms to find them tied to a chair. Bobby came into his sight and stared hard at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean shook his head slightly to get the water off his face and looked down at his arm where a small cut beaded blood and he was sure the water Bobby used was holy water. This might not be his Bobby, but he sure acted like it.

"So ya wanna tell me who the hell you are?" Bobby asked. 

"I guess you did all the usual tests and know I'm human," Dean sighed. "Even in this world you haven't changed much."

"Bobby, I'm home," a female voice called from the foyer. 

Dean recognized the voice and looked that way as Sheriff Jody Mills walked into the room, looking from Bobby to Dean tied to the chair.

"Wanna tell me what's going on dear?" she asked moving to stand beside Bobby and give him a kiss.

Dean looked at the two of them with surprise when he saw their relationship seemed more than it had been in his world. He slowly looked around the room and realized it was cleaner than his Bobby's place had been in his world. Most of his books were arranged on bookshelves that sat around the walls of the room and some were stacked neatly in the corners. He looked again at both of them and noticed Bobby seemed more together too and figured it had to do with Jody. Dean hoped he could convince them he was one of the good guys or this was going to get messy.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was what I was trying to find out." Bobby told Jody accepting the kiss with a hug. "So you wanna tell us who you are and why you came looking for me?" he growled at Dean suspiciously.

"Think you could maybe untie me so we can talk?" Dean asked nicely. He knew they almost had a thing in his world but it looked like here they actually did get together in this alternate world.

"What's say you talk and then we'll decide whether to untie you," Bobby countered in a surly voice.

"Fine," Dean sighed seeing he wasn't getting anywhere and knew this Bobby would see right through him if he lied. "I'm a hunter, my name is Dean Winchester, but I'm not from this world. I came through what we call a rift, a tear in dimensions. I was trying to get to a world where my Mom is trapped to find her and bring her home. I wasn't alone when I came through, my brother, Sam, and...A friend, Jack, came through with me. I don't know if they ended up in this world with me or another. There was a Bobby in my world and you too Sheriff Mills, you are the sheriff there too, but you two weren't together. I was hoping maybe you could get the word out to the hunter community to keep an eye out for them and contact you if they're seen." 

"What do you think honey?" Bobby asked Jody as they listened to Dean talk.

"I gotta say it's too weird to not be true," Jody said. "You said was a Bobby, what did you mean by that?"

"He died in my world trying to save it. He was like a second father to my brother and me," Dean said looking at Bobby with sad eyes as the memories flooded back of that day in the hospital and when he burned the flash to let Bobby pass over. 

"And me?" Jody asked.

"You're still the Sheriff there in Sioux Falls and know about monsters and hunters. We're friends and have been on a few hunts together ourselves. You took in two girls that know about the supernatural and gave them a home. One works at the local hospital and the other is a hunter. You're pretty good with a machete," Dean told her with a chuckle at the last statement. "Now, think you can untie me?" 

Bobby moved to him and cut the bindings from his wrists. Dean stood up and rubbed them for a moment and his head where he was hit before turning to look at them. 

"Think I could get a cup of coffee?" he asked wincing from the pain in his head.

"Would you like something a little stronger in it?" Bobby asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Dean nodded following them into the kitchen. 

"Why don't I get some dinner going for us?" Jody suggested.

"Thanks hon, I'm sure Dean's probably hungry."

"Don't go to any trouble Sheriff Mills." 

"Nonsense and you can call me Jody. If we are friends in your world don't see why we can't be friends here. I'll have to cook for us; one more won't make a difference." 

"No use arguing with her, she always cooks extra," he told Dean sitting a cup of spiked coffee in front of him.

"Would you know anyone named Mary Campbell?" Dean asked Bobby once he settled in a seat across from him.

"Ran across a Samuel Campbell once or twice. Kept to himself and was pretty tight lipped about his personal life. Seems I heard him and his wife were killed some years ago and he had a daughter, but never got her name. I think she was a hunter too." 

"So you've never met her?" 

"Can't say I have, but sometimes hunters call for information and don't give names. If they've been referred by someone I know I don't have any problem helping them out. Don't need names. Not all hunters are friendly and prefer to work alone or with a partner, but don't associate with others."

"Yeah, I get that," Dean nodded as he went over in his mind what he had learned. The Mary Campbell of this world became a hunter and may still be out there hunting. It seemed hunters were pretty much alike; he remembered how their Dad worked pretty much alone and didn't deal with other hunters that often. "So has anything major happened here in this world?" 

"Had a bad ass demon open a hell's gate and let a bunch of demons out. We've been tracking them down and sending them back to hell, but it's the usual monster of the week deal I guess." 

"I see," Dean said. He didn't want to go into detail any of the events from his world unless asked.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jody asked as she set plates and silverware on the table.

"I'll just find some place," Dean replied. He was low on cash since none of his credit cards would work here. If he had to he'd find a place to squat.

"We've got a spare room upstairs, you're welcome to stay," Bobby offered when he saw Jody nod her head. 

"No, I really..."

"Of course you can. No need for you to waste money on a motel. You won't be the first hunter that's stayed under our roof," Jody told him.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," he said thinking it would be better than holding up in some rundown, abandoned house. 

"Good, it’s settled then. Hope you like roast with vegetables and rolls," she said.

"Sounds really good," Dean replied, his mouth already watering with the smell as she got it out of the oven. "Don't get many home cooked meals anymore."

"It's leftovers, but I find it actually tastes better the next day."

"Yeah, when we'd visit you'd always make a nice meal for us."

"After we eat, I'll find an old tee shirt and button up of Bobby's so you'll have something clean to put on. Don't think the jeans will fit, but at least that might help." 

"Thanks didn't really come prepared to stay any length of time." 

"So you're a hunter in this other world, how good are ya?" Bobby asked as he spooned meat and vegetables onto his plate.

"Well I was trained by the best, my Dad and our Bobby and some say I'm probably the best, right up there with my brother," Dean admitted, trying not to sound boastful about it. "It just seemed to be in my blood, like that was what I was meant to do." 

"Enough of that talk, let's pick another subject," Jody said.

"You still fix up cars and salvage parts?" Dean asked, curious to see how similar the two Bobby's were.

"Yep, and run a towing business. You know something about cars?"

"Yeah, my Dad left me a '67 Impala mint condition. I've had to rebuild her a few times over the years, but she still runs good." 

"What happened?" Jody asked.

"Semi for one, couple of other accidents, nothing some loving care couldn't take care of." 

They finished their meal and Dean went out with Bobby to look at a couple of cars he was working on before he decided to call it a night and get a shower and head for bed. He chuckled when he found the spare room had twin beds in it and looked to the other hoping Sam and Jack were okay wherever they might be. If they got out of this, he was going to have Jack work on his targeting skills so this wouldn't happen again. After showering, Dean went back into the bedroom to find a pair of sweats, tee shirt, button up shirt and briefs on the bed for him. He guessed Jody had brought them up and was pleased she did. If he was going to be stuck here for long, he was going to need some more clothes.

spn

Dean made his way down the stairs the next morning with his dirty clothes bundled together. He dropped them on the couch and headed into the kitchen to find Jody and Bobby talking quietly. They stopped and looked up at him as we went to the coffee pot to pour a cup.

"What going on?" he asked sensing something was going on.

"I just got a call before you came down from another hunter wanting some help. Seems he's found a nest of vampires that needs taking out 'fore they snag any more victims. Was wondering if you were up for a hunt?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, I'm game. Do you have an extra machete and dead man's blood?"

"Why would I need dead man's blood?" Bobby asked him.

"My Dad found out the blood is like a poison to vamps. It incapacitates them so you can take their heads off. Fill syringes with the blood or if you have a tranq gun will work too. We usually keep some handy.”

“Good to know, that would come in handy. And you get it from where? Funeral homes, hospitals?” 

“Yeah, funeral homes is usually the easiest and syringes from vet’s offices, EMTS, wherever you can. The larger the needle the better. And I don’t have it with me, but there is a cure if a person is bit and hasn’t fed on human blood. It came from Samuel Campbell. If you were to run across his daughter she might have it. He knew a lot more than he would say.” 

“Well, we’re to meet up at the Roadhouse and go from there,” Bobby said. “Maybe we can get our hands on the blood somewhere around there.”

“The Roadhouse is still around?” Dean asked in surprise.

“Yeah, Harvelles have opened it up for hunters. Bill hunted for a while and then stopped to help Ellen in the bar, plus he was injured on a hunt and doesn’t get around as good anymore.” 

“What about Jo?”

“Who is that?”

“Do they not have a daughter named Jo?” Dean questioned.

“They did, but she died in a car crash a few years back. A spit fire of a little thing. Wanted to hunt just like her Daddy.” 

“Oh...Whenever you’re ready I’ll follow you on my bike,” Dean told them not able to keep the sadness from his voice.

“First you both need breakfast. Won’t take me but a minute to cook some pancakes and sausage,” Jody said. She moved to the kitchen and pulled batter from the fridge to set by the griddle that she turned on. She had been cooking the sausage and it was almost done, so she turned it down and waited for the griddle to heat up. 

“You know how many vamps we’re looking at?” 

“Didn’t say just it was too much for one hunter to handle alone,” Bobby replied.

Dean sipped his coffee and stayed silent as he contemplated the hunt and things he knew that it seemed they didn’t. He hoped what little he could pass along would help this world in its fight with the supernatural. 

Jody had their breakfast done in no time and they ate. Dean dropped his dirty clothes in one of the saddle bags and got ready to follow Bobby to the Roadhouse, wondering who else he might meet there. Maybe he would luck out and find someone who knew Mary Campbell. It shocked him at first when he learned him and Sam had never been born in this world and his parents were alive but not together. He only hoped to find Sam and Jack and figure a way to the world Mary was trapped in.  
===================================  
A/N: We will meet some more old faces as Dean continues his trek through this world. Thank you for deciding to read my story. Comments are great. NC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Dean is going to be meeting people from his past in this world and he sets a plan in motion. Yes, we will find out what happened to Sam and Jack but it will be a bit. I wanted to keep it simple and am doing one at a time so not to confuse anyone. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments would be nice. NC

=============================================

They were still an hour out from the Roadhouse when Bobby stopped at a gas station to fill up. Dean pulled up to a pump and filled the bike using almost all of the cash he had. He was going to have to figure out how to get some more money if he ended up staying here longer. Once they had finished, the two hunters got back on the road heading toward their final destination. It was early evening by the time they pulled into the parking lot and found a place to park. 

Dean got off the bike and took in the Roadhouse seeing not much was different about it than the one in his world until it was torched by demons. He stilled himself as he followed Bobby into the place to meet Bill and Ellen. He paused just inside the doorway to scope the place out, easily picking out hunters that sat throughout the bar. He moved to follow Bobby deeper into the place and took a stool beside him. He could feel the eyes on him checking him out. 

"Bobby good to see you and glad you could make it," Bill said from behind the bar. "Beer?"

"Make it two. This is Dean; he's a hunter and willing to help with the hunt."

"Dean, good to meet you," Bill greeted him as he sat a beer in front of both of them.

"Same," Dean nodded trying not to act out of place with him. He had never met Bill in his world since he died while on a hunt with his father. He didn't even know about the hunting community until after his father had died and Ellen left a voicemail on one of his Dad's cells. His stomach contracted into a tight ball and he felt a dull, empty ache gnawing at his soul when he saw a picture of Jo behind the bar, smiling so happily.

Sam and him went to check the place out and met other hunters, some who knew their father and others who didn't. Dean looked toward the swinging doors as Ellen made her way into the bar with a bag of pretzels. He sucked in a sharp breath but didn't say anything as they were introduced. His eyes were haunted by an inner pain that he tried to suppress. He mumbled to her trying to control the emotions raging in his mind. 

The last time he had seen Ellen was when her and Jo stayed behind to deal with the hell hounds that were attacking them. They were trying to get to Lucifer to use the Colt on him in hopes to stop him from destroying the world. He still remembered the sound of the explosion when Ellen triggered the bomb they had made. 

"Where's Troy at anyway?" Bobby asked glancing around but not seeing the hunter.

"He should be back shortly. Went to get something to eat," Bill replied. 

"Don't think I've seen you around here before Dean, you been hunting long?"

"Pretty much all my life sir. Guess I never found this place before. My brother and I pretty much hunt alone, family business."

"I see," he said eyeing Bobby before going to serve another customer. He had a leery look in his eyes not sure if he trusted this Dean guy or not. He knew about every hunter around and had never run across him before today.

Dean looked toward the door when it opened and saw two men walk in, stop for a moment before heading for Bobby when they saw him.

"Hey Bobby, glad you could make it," Troy said taking a seat beside him.

"Troy, Jeff, so where's this nest at?" Bobby asked wanting to get down to business. He was not one for small talk and wanted to get all the information he could up front.

"About two hours east of here. It's an abandoned farm and from what I saw I'd say they're probably a dozen vampires there. There's been ten people gone missing in the past week in a sixty miles radius so no ones linked them together yet. Most were people that wouldn't be missed but a couple stood out and got attention."

"Can you tell who the leader of the nest is?" Dean asked to get a hard stare from Troy.

"Who's this?"

"This is Dean, I brought him as backup. He knows a little something about hunting. Gave me a tip we might be able to use. Says dead man's blood will slow the vampires down to make the kill easier."

"How does he know this?" Jeff asked giving Dean a once over. 

"His Daddy, he was a hunter too." 

"There's hopefully one more meeting us if she got the message. I know she's been hunting in a state over so I figure the five of us shouldn't have any problems taking them out." 

"When should this other hunter get here?"

"Soon."

"It'll be best to take them at dawn so they should all be in the nest resting," Bobby stated. "And that'll give us time to track down some dead man's blood. Know any mortuaries around here?"

“Hey Bill, where’s the nearest funeral home around here?” Troy asked him as he came by.

“You got two on this side of town and I think there’s one over on the other side, why?”

“Looks like we need to pay a visit to one.” 

“Why don’t you let me do that? I’m pretty good at getting into places unseen,” Dean offered wanting to be helpful and to get away for a bit for some fresh air to clear his head. He felt uncomfortable around these hunters since he didn't know them and could feel the distrust from them. He couldn't blame them; he was the same way at home with hunters he didn't know. He wasn't about to tell them his secret, figuring the fewer who knew the better it was for him. He didn't want to rub anyone the wrong way or step on any toes.

“Bobby?” Troy asked wanting his opinion.

“Let him do it. Was his idea to begin with. Think you can find the places?” 

“Yeah, I know where they're at. I’ll be back,” Dean said getting up and heading outside to his bike. He figured since they hadn’t used the blood before it would be easier for him to get it. He cranked his bike and headed toward town to find the mortuaries and see which one looked the easiest to break into. Most didn’t have alarms since no one usually stole dead bodies.

spn

A little over an hour later, Dean was pulling back into the Roadhouse parking lot, pleased with himself. He had gotten two jars of dead man’s blood and a box of syringes which should be enough to help take out the nest of vampires. His headlight swept over a car parked up near the front of the bar and almost dropped the bike. It was a black, ‘67 Impala. Dean worked on slowing his racing heart thinking it was just a coincident that the car was here. He pulled in beside Bobby’s car and parked before heading for the front door. It was late and most of the regular crowd had gone on home, leaving the hunters alone. 

Dean stepped into the room and quickly scanned it, stopping when his eyes fell on the blonde sitting at the table with Bobby and the other two hunters. She was drinking a beer and talking to them, but had not seen him yet. She laughed at something one of then said and Dean's heart ached. That was his Mom's laugh and it just made missing her that much harder. He swallowed hard as he tried to cool his emotions at seeing her, even though he knew it wasn’t his Mom. He made himself walk over to the table and took the vacant seat beside Bobby, sitting his bag at his feet. He had a feeling of navigating through an emotional minefield with meeting all the ones from his past that were dead in his world.

“Mary, this is Dean, he’s going to help us out on this hunt,” Bobby introduced them.

“Good to have you on board," Mary greeted him holding out her hand to shake his.

Dean stared at her for a moment before finally taking her hand and shaking it. She had a strong, firm grip and seemed at ease with the other hunters. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail with sprigs framing her face. Her eyes were clear and wise as she gave him a once over before turning back to Bobby. 

Dean couldn’t help staring, but quickly looked away when she glanced at him again. He saw a small scar that ran from her right temple to below her eye and wondered what had caused it. It made him see that she was different from his Mom, and yet she seemed so much like her. He could see the wisdom in her eyes and it was hard to tear his eyes away from her face.

“Did you get it?” Bobby asked, breaking his train of thought.

“Yeah, just have to fill the syringes,” Dean answered, clearing his throat as he tried to focus on the hunt. 

“Figured we’d head out in a few hours so we can get set up and check the place out. We need to take the whole nest out so they won’t start another one.” 

“Anyone wanna throw a blanket in the corner and grab a nap is welcome,” Bill called to them. “I’ll go ahead and close up so we don’t get any unwelcome drunks.”

Ellen came out of the back with an arm of blankets she sat on the bar and bid everyone good night before leaving. She gave Dean another look as he gazed at her with sad eyes. She didn't know his story and wondered who he had lost.

“Thanks,” Bobby replied. “You heard him, now’s the time to catch some shut eye.”

Troy and Jeff moved to grab a blanket and settled in the floor near the bar. Dean didn’t move with the offer, not sure he could right now. Being so close to this Mary made him weak in the knees. He wanted to talk to her, find out about her, but wasn’t sure how to start. An idea began to form in the back of his mind that he would try to implement once this hunt was over. 

“Ash you wanna start setting chairs up on the tables?” Ellen asked the young guy that wandered in front the back.

“Ash,” Dean smiled when he saw he looked the same as in his world. 

Bobby looked at Dean and to Ash thinking Dean must know him in his world too. He wondered if he was as smart as their Ash.

Neither saw Mary’s gaze wander from Dean to Ash or the slight frown as she tried to figure out who this new guy was. Even though she didn’t work with many hunters, she made it a point to know the ones that were out there and their reputations. She never let herself deal with the shady ones or the careless ones knowing that was what got you killed. This young guy, there was something about him that was different. She could tell he was a hunter, but he seemed more seasoned than most she knew and she could tell from his eyes he had a wisdom and danger about him, like he had seen too much and fought even more. She wanted to question him, but knew that would need to be done in private. 

“I’ll get the syringes filled with blood so we’ll have them ready,” Dean said. He got up and moved to another table to set up, wanting to do something to keep his mind off his worries. He was pretty sure if Sam was in this world with Jack, they would try to head for the bunker thinking Dean would be there. At least they would be safe at the bunker with John until he could get back there.

Dean sat down at the table and took out a jar before opening the box of syringes. He began to fill them at least half full with the blood and capped them off. Mary and Bobby watched him as he prepared the syringes to take with them. 

“Guess I’ll lay down for a bit,” Dean mumbled wanting to get away from Mary’s stare. It felt like she knew something wasn’t right with him or he didn’t belong here. He got up and got a blanket to toss in the floor slightly away from the others and eased down on it using his jacket as a pillow. He closed his eyes not sure sleep would come, but knowing he needed to try. 

“What’s his story?” Mary whispered to Bobby as she looked over at Dean.

“Think you better ask him. It’s his to tell,” he replied knowing he didn't want to betray Dean.

“Do you trust him?”

“Yeah, he’s not given me a reason not to. He seems real and knows what he's doing.” 

“I’m going to keep a close eye on him....” she noted, never ignoring her spider senses when they told her something was off. She had caught this young guy staring at her with longing and sad eyes when he thought she wasn't watching. It was like he was seeing someone else and she wondered who it could be. She wondered if he had lost someone that looked like her somewhere down the line. She took the blanket Bobby offered and found a place to bed down for the night. Even though it was hard and uncomfortable, she had slept in worse places and didn’t complain. The room grew quiet and the only sounds were the slow, steady breathing of the hunters.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean jerked awake as his foot was kicked lightly by Bobby. He looked up and groaned as he got up off the floor and stretched the kinks from his body. He saw the others were up and drinking coffee. Mary held out a cup to him which he took with mumbled thanks. It was still dark outside, but the first stray rays of the sun were trying to peak over the horizon.

"I figure we take two cars so not to be crowded and have plenty of weapons," Troy suggested. 

"Dean, you and Bobby can ride with me," Mary offered knowing if she was going she was driving. She liked to be in control of the situations she put herself in, especially if there were players she didn't know.

"Fine with me. You two can ride together and lead since you know where we're going," Bobby said thinking Mary wanted to get Dean alone and talk to him. He wasn't sure how she was going to take what he had to say. It took some getting used to for him, but he could tell the boy was what he said.

"Let me hit the head and I'll be ready," Dean said. He was glad Bobby was riding with them; he wasn't sure how to handle being alone with Mary with his emotions running wild. He went into the bathroom and did his business before stepping to the sink to splash water on his face and washed his sweaty hands. After drying his face and hands on a paper towel, he looked at his strained reflection in the mirror before pushing away from the sink and heading out to the others. 

Dean followed Mary and Bobby out to the Impala and he couldn’t help but rub a hand over the top of it and mumbled to himself, 'Hey Baby.' He didn’t know Mary heard him as she got into the driver’s side and he got in back, giving Bobby shotgun. She cranked her up and backed up to follow Troy back to the main road and head east toward their target. 

Dean remained quiet in the back as he gazed out into the darkness of the night. He wanted to say something but didn’t know how to approach it without sounding nuts. He watched Mary drive, seeing she knew how to handle the car. His problem was solved when thirty minutes into the drive Mary spoke up.

“Wanna tell me why you looked like you saw a ghost when you first laid eyes on me at the Roadhouse and why you seemed to have some affection for my car? You called her Baby,” Mary asked looking at Dean in the rear view mirror.

Dean froze and swallowed hard not sure what to say. He was glad the car was shadowed and she couldn't see his facial expression that well. He tried to say something but didn't have much luck getting the words out. 

“Might as well tell her the truth kid. She’s not going to trust you otherwise,” Bobby commented. "And that doesn't make for good hunting partners."

“From the way that sounds, I better pull over,” Mary decided. She honked her horn and signaled to pull over on the shoulder of the road. Troy did the same ahead of them and Bobby sent a quick text that it was fine they needed to talk for a few minutes. 

Dean coughed and cleared his throat so he could talk. He took a sip of the water he had got when they stopped for gas feeling his mouth was bone dry. “Well, guess I should just come out and say it no matter how nutty it sounds; I’m not from this world. I came through a rift with my brother and friend trying to find our Mom who is trapped in a different world. There are more worlds out there than you can imagine running side by side but everyone is different somehow. People are different or were never born." He paused for a moment collecting his thoughts so he could continue. "My Mom, well, she is you in my world. And this car was given to me by my father on my sixteenth birthday. My brother was named after your father Samuel and I was named after your mother Deanna. Sam and Dean,” Dean said. He tried to sound calm and not crazy as he tried to explain things. “Mom’s a hunter too; we were fighting Lucifer and trying to stop Michael from another world from coming into ours and destroying it.” 

“Lucifer as in the devil Lucifer?” Bobby asked turning around to look at him. 

“Yeah, he got out but we put him back in the Cage, but he got out again, it’s a long story and complicated,”  
Dean replied wondering if he had said too much.

“And your Mom raised you as hunters?” Mary asked not seeing herself ever doing that to kids.

“No, actually my Mom was killed by a demon when I was four. My Dad raised my brother and me in the life. We became warriors, hunters, and the best out there. Our Bobby helped with our training over the years and he became like a surrogate father to us. Our Dad, he swore vengeance on the yellow eyed demon that killed her..." Dean stopped short when Mary gasped out loud at the mention of the demon. "You know about Azazel?"

"He killed my parents and I hunted him down and killed him," Mary said. "He's the reason I started hunting again. Is he still alive in your world?"

"No, we found a gun that can kill about anything and I shot him," Dean replied coldly and fiercely. 

"The Colt?" Mary questioned.

"Yes, you know about that?" Dean replied with a look of surprise. He shouldn't have been, why wouldn't it be in this world too.

"I have it; that's what I used on the demon. A lot of good it will do anyone thought, I only have four bullets left for it."

"I can fix that," Dean said perking up. "I know how to make more."

"And you can tell me how?"

"Of course, it's not really that hard. I'll write it down for you and another thing you might want to try is carving devil's traps on the end of your bullets. It won't kill a demon but will stop them in their tracks and hold them there."

"I'm beginning to like you Dean," Mary smiled.

"It's my good looks, right?" he preened to get puzzled looks from Bobby and Mary. "Anyway, our Mom was brought back a few years ago by...Well that's another long story I'm sure you don't want to hear.”

“Your world really sounds more complicated than ours. I mean we‘re dealing with monsters and demons but so far Lucifer hasn‘t shown up. How did he get lose in your world?” Mary said. 

“It’s complicated,” Dean mumbled looking away not wanting to tell that story.

“So in our world here, you and your brother are never born?”

“Right, you never met our father and fell in love so we don’t exist in this one.” 

“Boy I’d thought I’d heard everything but this....Other worlds, doppelgangers, this is a first,” Mary said. She leaned back against the door so she could look at Dean over the seat and tried to picture him as her son. 

“After this hunt, I was hoping you and Bobby might come meet someone. I think it’s about time there’s some sharing of knowledge happening here in this world.” 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but we’ll discuss it more after this hunt,” Bobby told him looking over at Mary as he digested this information. He wasn't sure what Dean had on his mind and was going to be wary with him.

"So, Mary, how did you come by the Impala anyway?" Dean asked curious to know.

"I was passing a used car lot when I was young and there she was sitting on the lot. I was going to look for a more practical car, but when something catches your eye and you fall in love...Well what can I say...She spoke to me and none of the other cars did. There was something about her that called to me and I had to have her. I have a guy who takes care of her for me when I need it. She's been a home to me all these years and the one constant in my life. She's seen me through some hard times," Mary explained patting the dash lovingly. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Baby's like a member of the family," Dean nodded as memories came back to him. 

Mary gave Dean one more look and thought she could see some resemblance to photos of her when she was younger. She wondered who the man was that his Mom fell in love with and if he was around in their world. It might be interesting to meet him. Over the years Mary had a few one night stands with a few men, but never saw anything being permanent, especially in her line of work. You never knew from one hunt to the next if it would be your last one. She gave up any dreams of settling down and having a family. 

There was too much evil in the world that needed destroyed and the police were no match for the supernatural. She turned back around and pulled the Impala back onto the road, flashing her lights at Troy so he could pull out ahead of her. She needed to put these feelings aside for now and focus on the hunt ahead of them.

spn

Mary pulled the Impala off the road onto a shoulder and followed Troy a little deeper into the trees to hide their cars. They got out and armed themselves with syringes of dead man’s blood and machetes. Adrenaline had Dean tense and ready to fight as he fell in with the others and made their way toward the abandoned farm that was about a half a mile down the road set back from it. The sun was up now but they were going to wait a little longer before taking on the vampires knowing they were weaker during the day. 

When the farm house came into view, they stopped and studied it looking for any movement around the place. Dean motioned toward a large barn sitting off to the side of the house when he caught movement of someone coming outside and then disappearing back into the barn. It looked like they were hold up in the barn instead of the house, so they moved that way. Bobby found a place for them to wait to be sure all the nest was in there before they made their move. They settled down, keeping an eye on the barn as the day brightened and began to warm. 

They all froze when a car pulled up beside a van and parked at the side of the barn and two guys got out heading inside the building. As the morning sun made its way up into the sky, the hunters made their way to the barn to take out the nest of vampires. 

Dean stopped by the car and used a knife to flatten two of the tires so it couldn’t be used and did the same with the van. Bobby motioned for Mary and Dean to head to the right and they went around to the left wanting to hit them from two sides. 

Mary led the way down the side of the building, not letting Dean go first. He frowned, but kept quiet, following her down to a door set into the wall. She tried the handle, but it wouldn’t move. Dean stepped forward and took a knife to jimmy the door until it popped open. He froze and listened to be sure it didn’t alert anyone inside. He eased the door open and slipped inside, followed by Mary and hugged the wall as they slowly made their way around some bales of hay to see hammocks, sleeping bags and cots scattered around the barn with sleeping vampires in them. They didn’t see any guards stationed around and saw the others had got in and were on the other side of the barn. 

Dean readied his machete and had a syringe of dead man’s blood in his left hand. The others spread out and Mary moved toward two sleeping vampires. Dean held the syringe in his mouth as he clamped a hand over a vamp’s mouth and slit his throat in one strong motion, letting his head hang sideways from the body. He took his syringe and stabbed another causing him to start jerking and moaning until his head was taken off. 

He glanced toward Mary to see she had already taken care of one and moved toward another. They had taken down over half of them when one suddenly woke yelling to the others that they were being attacked.

All hell broke loose in the barn as the hunters fought for their lives. Dean saw Mary being thrown backwards by a vampire while he fought another. He couldn’t get to her but saw she had stabbed him with a syringe taking him down so she could behead him. He moved to the next vampire heading his way and made ready to take him out.

Bobby, Jeff, and Troy were fighting with three as Dean made sure Mary was okay before running into a back room in the barn to be sure there wasn’t anyone in there. Before he knew what happened, Dean was on his back with his breath knocked out of him. A vampire was on him and he was trying to fight him off. He could see the fangs descend and fought to keep them away from his neck. He was losing his battle as the teeth filled mouth opened wide as it drew closer and he could feel the hot breath wheezing in and out on his neck. Suddenly the vampire’s head bounced across the floor as blood drip down on him and he shoved the limp body away in disgust. 

Mary saw Dean heading into a back room after she took down a female vampire and headed his way. She could feel something awakening in her that she hadn't felt before. She felt the need to protect him as if he were her own son. Her mother instincts exploded inside of her giving her a jolt of energy. She stepped into the room and saw the vampire pinning Dean down and raised her machete over her shoulder. She stepped close enough to swing the machete like a golf club slicing through the neck and sending the head bouncing across the floor. She watched Dean swear with a loathing look on his face as he tossed the body aside.

"Thanks for the save," Dean told her. He used his sleeve to wipe across his neck and chin to remove splatter blood. 

"Any time. Looks like your Dad trained you well."

"Yeah, he made sure we were able to take care of ourselves."

Mary held out a hand to help him up and they returned to the main room to see if there were any vampires left. Bobby and Troy were checking on the four victims they had found but they were all dead. Jeff was looking in stalls to be sure there were no vampires hiding in them that they missed.

“Is everyone okay?” Bobby asked looking around at the others. 

"Nothing life threatening," Jeff replied letting Troy bandage the gash on his arm. 

"Got a headache from getting slammed into the wall, "Troy added. "But I've had worse, so I'm good."

“You did pretty good,” Mary told Dean as she wiped the blood from her machete. There was a hint of pride in her voice that made Dean smile.

"You didn't do half bad yourself," Dean said. She was just as tough as his Mom and knew how to handle herself on a hunt.

“Guess we need to get these bodies together and burn them,” Troy commented.

“We should just burn the barn,” Jeff suggested looking around. “Pile them in the middle and let them burn. By the time the fire department gets here they should be ash.”

“We should move the victim’s bodies out so they can be found. We need to at least give their families closure,” Dean told them getting frowns from Troy and Jeff. 

“Well, let’s get to it then,” Bobby said. He looked to Troy and Jeff letting them silently know he didn't want any complaining.

The others started working on piling the vamp’s bodies in the middle of the room and found some gas to pour over their bodies. Dean drug the four victims outside and away from the barn while Bobby gave the nod to do it. Troy lit a match and dropped it on the bodies and stepped back when the gas caught in a big gush of flames. The bodies were quickly devoured by the flames and the hunters moved out of the barn closing the door behind them. They headed back to the cars and got back on the road before calling the fire department. 

Troy and Jeff split off halfway back to the Roadhouse to head south and Mary continued on to the bar. They needed to pick up Bobby’s car and Dean’s bike. After saying their goodbyes to Bill and Ellen, the three hunters headed toward Lebanon and the bunker. 

Thinking it was a good idea; Bobby offered to pay for a motel room so they could stop for the night and clean up after their fight with the vampires. Dean had tried to wash some of the blood away and changed shirts before they left the Roadhouse, but a hot shower would be nice and he didn’t see any reason to be in a hurry.

Mary got her own room down below theirs and they settled in to get some sleep. Her dreams were invaded by images of a young child cuddled in her arms for protection and a man standing by her side that she couldn’t see clearly. His face was out of focus and no matter how hard she tried couldn’t see him clearly.

They were up the early the next morning and got breakfast at a diner nearby before heading for Lebanon and to whomever Dean wanted them to meet. He wasn't being very forthcoming with information when they asked.  
========================================================  
A/N: Nest of vampires taken care of with only minimal injuries. So, Dean has a plan, guess you can figure out what it is. Thank you for the support and glad you are liking the story. We will be finding out what happened to Sam and Jack soon. I do like comments. NC


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled into a diner parking lot and stopped, waiting for the Mary and Bobby to find parking spaces and join him.

"I'm going to get someone you need to meet. It might take a bit of convincing but even if they don’t come, I’ll be back. Please just wait here for me,” Dean told them hoping it wouldn't be as hard as he made it sound.

"I ain't waiting all day boy. Whoever you want us to meet had better be worth it," Bobby growled at him as he gave a stern, wary look his way.

"Believe me it will be worth it for all sides. I shouldn't be too long. Just wait," he implored giving Mary a hopeful look she could keep Bobby there.

She gave him a small smile and nod as he cranked the motorcycle and pulling out. He was only five miles from the bunker and it didn’t take him long to pull into the garage and park the bike. He got off, replaced the helmet and keys before heading toward the library hoping to find John there. 

Dean came to a sudden halt when a stranger looked up from the table he was sitting at in the library. He quickly looked around, not seeing John anywhere and wasn’t sure what to do.

“You must be the guy John told me about. I’m Jacob,” he greeted Dean.

“Dean, is John around?” Dean replied as he studied the man. He was his father's age with brown hair and an intelligent look about him.

“He’s taking a shower. John tells me you are from another world and that you came through a rift is that right?” 

“Yeah, this wasn’t the world I wanted to land in, but here I am.” 

“And you are legacies in your world to the Men of Letters?”

“That’s right, my brother and me. You haven't seen a tall, shaggy haired guy with a kid by chance have you?” 

“No, we've not had any others come around. I’ve been doing some research and found a footnote in one of our reference books to a rift or tear in the planes of space and time, but it doesn’t say much else. So how was this rift created?” 

“It’s complicated,” Dean stated not sure he wanted to discuss Jack with him. They didn't need to know about him or the powers he possessed.

“Dean, you made it back,” John greeted him as he stepped from the hallway, his hair still damp from a shower.

“I told you I’d come back. Had to bring the bike back anyway. Look I want you to come with me and meet some people,” Dean explained.

“Who might that be?” John asked.

“They’re hunters and before you get your panties twisted in knots hear me out,” Dean rushed when he saw the stubborn look on John’s face that was exactly like his father’s. “You guys have been running this secret society for I don’t know how many years and you’ve been gathering books, artifacts, magical objects, weapons, and all this crap for what? What have you done with it? Are you actually helping anyone out there in the real world? Don’t you think it's time maybe you shared some of this knowledge with people who are on the front lines fighting the battles with the real monsters?” he paused for a moment to let what he said sink in. He looked from one doubtful face to the other before continuing. “Don’t you think it’s time to help the people out there who really need it instead of staying holed up in here on the sidelines? You think hunters are ignorant apes, but you’re wrong. They’re organized, armed and have first hand knowledge of what’s out there in the world where all you know is what is in these books you have stacked on your shelves. Isn’t it time that you open your eyes to the world around you?” When neither of them said anything Dean asked. “So, John, will you come with me to meet a couple of hunters before you make a decision?” 

John looked to Jacob for a moment before answering. “I can’t see that it would hurt anything. Thank you for not bringing them here. Oh, and Jacob may have found a locator spell to use to see if your brother is here too. He needs to do a little more research on it before we can try it.”

“That’s good, maybe we can do it when we get back,” Dean said getting up. 

“John, be careful,” Jacob told him in a low voice that Dean heard anyway. 

“You don’t need to worry, ain’t anyone going to hurt him. They’ll have to come through me first,” Dean stated firmly getting a surprised look from John as he got up to follow him. “You’ll have to drive.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” John said. They went to the garage and John got the keys for a car that looked like it had been driven regularly. He got in and waited for Dean to get in before starting it up and pulling out. “Where are we going?”

“The diner in town,” Dean said.

“Good choice, I eat there a lot,” he replied. John turned the car toward the diner wondering about these hunters he was going to meet. He was curious as to what kind of people they were and how they even survived hunting the creatures that existed around them. 

“One of the hunters you’re going to meet may seem cantankerous and ornery, but he’s one of the best there is out there and is a wealth of information. Don’t let him scare you off,” Dean cautioned. "You could learn a lot from him if you take the time."

“I’ll try to remember that," John noted. 

spn

Bobby and Mary got in the Impala once Dean had left to wait on his return.

“So what do you make of the story he told?” Mark asked wanting his opinion. She didn't know Bobby very well but had heard of him from other hunters and knew he was good. She had used him for research on several occasions and remembered her father mentioning him.

“Well, like my better half said, it's too weird to not be true. Guess I never thought of there being anything else out there, but after some of the things I’ve seen I shouldn’t be surprised,” Bobby replied. "He's too knowledgeable about things and knows things he shouldn't, so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. But I'll still keep my eyes on him."

“I agree. It’s hard to picture myself with kids you know. I guess being a hunter you never think of small things like that. It's too much to hope for with this way of life. You have any kids?”

“Nope, hadn't planned on it either. Let’s just say my home life growing up wasn’t the best and I didn’t want to take the chance of turning into my father.”

“I understand that. I guess I did turn into my Dad. There for a while I didn’t want to hunt, but I knew I couldn’t disappoint him or my mother. She was one strong individual who stood by my Dad and supported him in what he did. They both taught me a lot.”

“Sorry to hear about them passing,” Bobby said.

“Thank you, but I’ve moved past that now finally. Like I said before, I tracked down the demon that killed them and destroyed him,” she said fiercely. 

“That had to be hard. Don't think I've ever heard of anyone actually killing a demon.” Bobby said a new respect building for her. She was more like her father than he realized. Living a hunter's life made you hard, tough and sometimes gave you a short life.

“It wasn’t easy. It took me years to find a weapon to use against Azazel, but I finally did. I had Ash tracking demon signs and I found him in Wyoming along with a young kid. We fought and he got the gun from me and the kid used it to open a door in the middle of the cemetery. I’m thinking it was a Devil’s Gate. I got free and before the demon could stop me, I put a bullet through his heart and it was hard but I got the gate closed again with the kid’s help,” Mary said. "Seems the demon's influence over him stopped once he was dead, but there were still a lot that got out."

“You mean you were there when the Devil’s gate was opened?” Bobby gasped in shock.

“Yes and I think that is what Azazel wanted. He knew I had the Colt and would bring it right to him,” she growled madly. “It was my fault it was opened, but I’ve been trying to hunt as many of those sobs down and send them back to hell ever since. I'm trying to right the wrong I let happen.”

“The Colt, so it’s real and not some fairy tale?”

“Yes, Samuel Colt made it and it is supposed to be able to kill anything supernatural.” 

“I’ll be damned.” Bobby huffed. "That is something you don't ever want to lose or get taken from you."

“Yes, but I’ve only got four bullets left in it. I’ve been looking for the spell or whatever Colt used to make more bullets but haven’t found it yet,” Mary told him. “I hope what Dean told us is true and he knows the spell for making more bullets. It will come in handy in a fight against demons and those hard to kill monsters. 

"I wasn’t even sure the Colt was real. All I had ever heard were rumors so it's a miracle you even found it.” 

"What do you think about his idea to carve devil's traps on the tips of the bullets?"

"If it'll give us any advantage I'm all for it. It seems like things in Dean's world are more complicated than I ever dreamed it would be in our world. From what he said some things are similar but this talk about the devil getting loose and other worlds is mind blowing." 

"I know, I can't image having kids and letting them grown up in this life. So who do you think he’s bringing to meet us?” Mary questioned. 

“I don’t know, but if I don’t like him, won‘t be any reason to hang around so I‘ll just leave,” Bobby surmised. "I ain't wasting my time on some snot nosed bookworm that wouldn't know a vampire from a werewolf."

“He must have a reason for wanting this meeting, maybe it’s something that will benefit us,” Mary offered with a shrug wanting to sound positive. For some reason she felt she should defend Dean's actions to Bobby.

“We’ll see.” Bobby's gruff manner shone through and wasn't no amount of talking going to change it.

spn

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the diner and John pulled into the parking lot. He drove around the lot and saw a shiny black car with two people leaning against it. He didn’t have to be told that was who they were meeting and eased the car in a space nearby. John got out and was surprised that one of the hunters was a female and good looking even in the jeans, flannel shirt, tee shirt and boots. Her hair was partly pinned up and the rest framed her face like a halo. When he got closer, he could see the wisdom in her sparkling eyes as she gave him the once over.

“Bobby, Mary, this is John Winchester. You guys need to get to know each other,” Dean introduced them.

“Hello,” Bobby grumbled not sure what Dean was up to.

“Nice to meet you,” Mary said smiling and holding out her hand for John to shake. 

“Why don’t we go inside and get coffees and maybe a piece of pie?” Dean suggested, smirking to himself at the way John was looking at Mary. He didn’t know it but the love bug had struck. His initial plan was to get them together and see if there was that spark in this world too. He could only hope they might hit it off.

After coffees and slices of pie were brought out, and they were left alone, Dean tried to get the meeting going. 

“John, Bobby does kind of what you do. He researches monsters, lore, spells, rituals, whatever, and is the go to guy for anyone needing information while on a hunt. He has more knowledge stored in his brain than I could ever learn probably. He also hunts the monsters so has first hand knowledge about them. That's something your books could never teach you.”

“And what is it you do?” Bobby asked feeling a little uncomfortable with Dean talking about him. He knew what he said was true, but it still made it strange since they had only met a couple of days ago. 

“I’m a member of a society called Men of Letters. We’ve been around for a long time. We study, collect and research the supernatural, magic, rituals and document what we find,” John said. He looked to Mary who was watching the conversation as she sipped her coffee. He knew that he shouldn’t be telling these strangers about the MOLs, but what Dean had said had him thinking what good was what they were doing if they didn’t share this knowledge. What they knew might be of service to these hunters. He didn’t think any of his team had even seen any of the monsters that they wrote about or read from some of the books, whereas these hunters faced them daily and killed them. 

Dean watched Mary glance at John when he wasn’t looking and saw a hint of interest in her eyes and John was doing the same thing to her. He ate his pie to keep for fisting the air; pretty sure he just set his Mom and Dad up in this world. 

“And what do you do with this...Research?” Bobby questioned, a hint of anger in his eyes wondering what they knew and why it was never shared.

“Nothing,” John stated guiltily looking down at his cup of coffee. "At least until now that is; Dean made a valid point earlier and I'm thinking he may be right. We're not helping people keeping it locked away."

“That’s a bunch of rubbish, why the hell have it if you don’t use it to help people?” he growled.

“That is what I’m trying to do here,” Dean said quickly seeing Bobby’s temper flare. “I want both sides to work together, to help each other out. If you join forces you could really make a difference. There is knowledge each of you has that could benefit the other. You could help more people and well, spread the knowledge. Make a difference in your world.” 

“You think so?” Bobby huffed eyeing John thinking he seemed weak and unsure. He didn't think he would ever have made it as a hunter.

“Why don’t you come back to the bunker and see it?” John suggested. “I know we’re not as hands on as you seem to be, but we do want to make the world better.” 

“I’d like to see it,” Mary offered making John smile. She gave him a shy smile back as they finished their coffee and pie. 

Bobby caught Dean’s eye, and gave him a knowing look as he looked between the two checking each other out. Dean couldn’t help but smirk and arch an eyebrow at him. His plan just might work, even if they didn’t have kids, at least they would be together and maybe both sides could share their knowledge. It would be a start and it might make this world a better place to live.

“If everyone is done, I’ll lead us back to the bunker. It’s not far,” John said. He got up and put some money on the table for the bill. No one objected to this and got up to join him as they headed back outside. 

“Dean want to come with me?” Mary asked him holding up the keys to the Impala. “You can drive.”

“You bet!” Dean gushed. He hurried around to the driver’s door and opened it so he could get in. Once he had the seat adjusted to his taller frame, Dean settled into the car and smiled happily. He ran his hand lovingly over the steering wheel and sat there for a moment, taking it all in before cranking her up and following the others toward the bunker. 

“I know what you did there,” Mary said, breaking the silence in the car.

“What?” Dean asked slightly confused and acting innocent.

“I think you wanted me to meet John for some other reason,” she answered looking at him with a ‘got ya’ look.

“Was it that obvious?” Dean winced knowing he had been found out.

“If I look like your mother...Does that mean John looks like your father?” she asked thinking it seemed logical. "Were you trying be a matchmaker and hook us up?"

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I figured if you guys got together in one world you could get together in this world. My real Dad never became a Men of Letters like his father, Henry, my grandfather.”

“What happened to Henry and your Dad?”

“My Dad was killed by the yellow eyed demon too. He made a deal to save my life," Dean said. Talking about his Dad brought back the memories of his death and why he did it. He cleared his throat before continuing, stowing his feelings away. "Henry used a spell to come forward in time to look for Dad not knowing he was dead. He found us instead. A Knight of Hell followed him and killed him but not before he gave us the key to the bunker. That’s why my Dad didn’t follow in his footsteps; Henry was killed in our time before he could return to his own time.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss. I know that must have been painful for you.”

“I accepted it. I guess I’m kind of numb for all those we've lost in our fight against the supernatural in our world. I have lost so many family and friends in our fight against evil.”

“You shouldn’t be like that, but this life will do that to you. It’s not one I would have ever wanted my children to follow me into, if I had children that is.” 

“My Mom was like that too. She wanted to stop hunting and settle down and have a family....Things don’t always work out as you want,” he told her trying to shake off the funky mood he was falling into. “I’ll leave the car parked out here." Dean got out, ending the conversation and led Mary to the bunker to go inside. He didn’t want to dredge up anymore of the painful memories and Mary saw that and didn’t question him further. 

This was what he hoped would be a big step toward combining forces in this world to make a difference.  
=====================================  
A/N: So Dean is playing matchmaker with John and Mary of this world. We'll see how that turns out. And maybe if Bobby doesn't shoot anyone, they might be able to share resources and learn from each other. Thank you for reading. I do like comments. NC


	6. Chapter 6

John opened the door to the bunker and let Bobby and Mary go through and followed, with Dean coming last. They walked down the steps and the two hunters looked around with interest at the map room and the equipment sitting against the walls. They weren't sure what most of it was, but thought it looked old and outdated. 

"Jacob, this is Bobby and Mary, they are hunters," John introduced them. "Jacob is a Men of Letters too."

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked eyeing the two strangers. They had never told anyone outside the order about their existence and definitely never brought strangers to the bunker.

"What Dean said was true. How are we helping anyone staying locked away down here? Think about it, they actually fight these monsters. You know they have to have better insight than we do."

"Mica and Luke might not see it that way. They're on their way back with the objects," Jacob told him.

"Come on in," John offered to Bobby and Mary as Dean swept past them and headed for the kitchen. He was still hungry and figured might as well help himself. 

Bobby walked into the library and looked at all the books lining the shelves along one wall. He went over to inspect them and saw they were all on supernatural subjects of all kinds from A to Z. 

"Got yourself a good collection here, 'bout as good as mine," he commented.

"These have been collected since the Men of Letters was formed. Some are hundreds of years old," John said proudly. "We pride ourselves on being methodical with our research and documentation.”

Bobby pulled a drawer out of a small cabinet to see index cards with neat hand printed names on them and notations of where the item was located. He thumbed through the alphabetized card in the drawer reading the names of different books, some he knew and others he didn’t. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed.

Mary was looking at the swords and other weapons sitting around on the bookcases and tables. She could feel John’s eyes on her as she looked at other things in the room. She had to admit he was a handsome man and she was attractive to him, but being a hunter didn’t allow for relationships, but maybe she was wrong.

“Anyone want a sandwich?” Dean called from the kitchen. “Hope you don’t mind, I helped myself.” 

“That’s fine,” John said as Jacob gave him a sour look. “We’ll fix some dinner later or go out to the diner for a meal.” 

“Is there a bathroom I can use?” Mary asked.

“Sure, go down the hall and the first door on the left,” Jacob told her.

“Thank you,” she nodded excusing herself to find the bathroom.

“Did you figure out the locator spell yet?” Dean asked Jacob as he sat down at the table with his sandwich. 

“I think so. Do you have anything that was your brother’s?”

Dean chewed the bite of sandwich in his mouth as he thought for a moment. “No, we really weren’t prepared to be separated when we came through. Sammy had the weapon’s bag so wherever he is that’s where it is. Can you use something else?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“How about blood?” Dean asked looking to John and then to Mary as she came back into the room.

“How would you get his blood?” Jacob questioned.

“From his parents,” Dean said. "I should have a close match with my blood too, maybe with all three of us it'll be enough."

“Could work, he would have their DNA.” 

“Can we do it now? If Sammy’s not in this world I need to try to get to him wherever he is,” Dean said laying down the half eaten sandwich. 

“It’ll take me a minute to gather everything,” Jacob replied getting up to go to the store room for what he would need. 

spn

“Can I talk to you?” Dean asked Mary and John as they stood together talking. 

“Sure, what is it?” Mary asked.

“I need a little blood from both of you,” he said.

“Why would you need that?” John questioned.

“To do a locator spell to see if my brother is here.” 

“But why would you need my blood?” John asked.

“If we are your parents in your world, even if we aren’t in this one, you two would have our DNA,” Mary stated seeing where Dean was going with this.

“You think that would work?” John asked frowning in doubt.

“It’s all I have, I’ve gotta try. I need to find my brother.” 

“I think I’ve got everything,” Jacob announced coming back into the room with items in his arms. He sat everything on the table and began to put ingredients into a brass bowl. “John do we have a map of the US?”

“Yes, I’ll get it,” he replied going to a shelve and looking through a stack of papers until he found one. He took it back to the table and spread it out flat to be used. 

“I need a few drops of blood from all of you.” Jacob said. He held out a small knife to John.

John looked at the knife and took it so he could stick a finger and let it drip into the bowl. He passed it to Mary who didn’t hesitate as she did the same letting her blood drip into the bowl. Dean had his own knife and pricked his finger, squeezing hard so blood would drip into the bowl. Jacob stirred the bowl and poured the liquid over the map before lighting a match to drop onto it. The liquid suddenly flared up making them step back until it went out as quickly as it started. All of them moved back and looked but didn’t see any of the map left. It had burned up completely. 

Dean looked down at the empty table covered in ash letting his shoulders slump when he saw the results. 

“I don’t think your brother is here,” Jacob said. He looked to Dean with a sad expression but saw he didn’t want his pity.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Mary spoke softly to him, laying a hand on his arm.

“That means I need to find a way out of this world and hope I land in the right one this time,” he mumbled, his spirit down and defeated. Dean had no idea how to get out of this world without Jack.

“Why don’t you stay the night here and we can talk some more and see if we can figure out how to work together. We might be able to do some good?” John offered. “We have plenty of bedrooms.”

“Can you tell us about some hunts Bobby?” Jacob asked. “I’d like to gather some more information and I have some questions too.” 

“Guess it wouldn’t hurt,” Bobby surmised thinking it might not hurt to have some extra allies. Plus from what little he saw in this place, it might give him and other hunters the extra edge they need against the monsters.

spn

Dean got up and headed down the hall without saying anything. John started to follow until Mary stopped him.

“Let him go, I think he needs a little time alone,” Mary told him seeing the tortured look in Dean’s eyes. 

“You are probably right, guess he has a lot to think about,” John nodded sitting back down. He looked back to Mary and smiled. “How did you start hunting?” 

“I guess you could say it was a family business,” Mary sighed. “Hunters go back generations in my family. I was raised in the life. There was a time I thought about getting out...” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“My parents were killed by a demon. My father was tracking it and he got too close,” she said looking away as she blinked the tears away. Even after all this time it still made her sad to think about them. 

“Is the demon still out there?” 

“No, it took me years but I found a weapon that could kill it and took the fight to him. I killed the sonovabitch,” she stated, growling out the last sentence.

“That’s pretty impressive.” 

“Well, vengeance can be a motivating factor when it concerns family,” she replied. “So how did you get into doing this?”

“My father and his father, going back generations like your family, were all Men of Letters. It was passed down from father to son. When I first learned what my father did, I don’t know, I was shocked and impressed at the same time. It was expected of me to follow in his footsteps.”

“Where is he?” 

“He was killed when a demon attacked a ceremony of the Men of Letters. There were four of us being brought into the order, but we weren't in the same room when the attack happened so we were spared. We were all that was left and carried on in our father's footsteps.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Seems like we have quiet a bit in common.” 

“Why don’t we run down to the diner and grab some takeout; I don’t think Dean feels like going out?” John asked. “Besides, I’d like a ride in your car.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Mary laughed softly, a twinkle in her eyes. She hadn't felt like this about a guy in a long time, but it felt different than the way it had been with the others. This was pure, simple, no pressure and promising. They always said opposites attracted and now she believed it. The attraction was real and she had a feeling the way he looked at her, he had feeling for her too. 

They headed out to the diner and got food for everyone and Mary even let John drive the Impala back to the bunker. He stole a glance at her profile thinking she looked like an angel as the last rays of the sun shone through the windshield onto her face making her hair glow softly. This was the first time that he was awestruck by a female and felt like a school boy with a crush on the hot cheerleader. 

The food was set up in the kitchen so the others could eat when they wanted. John and Mary filled their plates and went back to the library to eat. John let Jacob and Bobby know there was food in the kitchen whenever they were hungry. He was pleased that Jacob seemed to be accepting of Bobby and almost awestruck by him as he questioned him on hunts and monsters and weapons they used against the supernatural.

spn

Dean trudged out of the library and down the hall. He paused at the slightly open door of what was his bedroom in his world and pushed the door opened to look in. It looked nothing like his, there were no weapons, records collection, clothes tossed carelessly around. The room was neat and orderly with shelves of books, papers stacked neatly on the desk and a picture that caught his attention. It was his grandfather and he assumed his grandmother, framed and sitting on corner of the desk. This was John’s room, he thought this seemed ironic. 

He wanted some privacy and headed for the shooting range, thinking it was probably not used often. Dean stepped into the room and paced the length of it before allowing his anger, disappointment, sorrow and helplessness out. The growl began to build until he screamed out his rage and punched the wall, breaking the skin on his knuckles causing them to sting and bead with blood. He was panting hard as he tried to pull his emotions back inside so he could think and figure a way out of this world. Dean leaned his forehead against the wall as he drew in some deep breaths, calming himself. He knew he couldn’t make sense of it all unless he calmed his mind so his brain could work. 

There had to be a way to get to another world, he just needed to find it. Maybe John might know of some amulet, spell or magical object that would allow him to travel between worlds. He surmised they had been Men of Letters in this world for a long time and probably knew more about what the storerooms held than him and Sam. He had to believe he could leave this world and join his brother and Jack. He couldn't let himself go down this road of doubt. There had to be a way, he just needed to find it.

spn

Mary and John were still talking between themselves when the door to the bunker was heard opening. Mary tensed and let her hand ease toward her weapon. 

“It’s okay, that’s Mica and Luke coming back from a pickup,” John said getting up to face the doorway. 

Voices could be heard coming closer and two men stepped into the room carrying a large box between them. They looked to be about John’s age, maybe a little younger and they greeted him. Both froze when they spotted Mary sitting at the table taking in the dirty dishes pushed to the side, and looked toward the other room to see Bobby and Jacob coming from that way.

“What is going on here John?” Mica asked sternly, not liking what he saw. “Who are these people and why are they in the bunker?”

“It’s okay Mica, they are hunters.”

“What the hell did you do?” Luke demanded.

“It’s a long story you need to hear but you have to keep an open mind...” John started.

“John can we talk to you alone?” Micas asked looking from Mary to Bobby with hard eyes. 

“Of course,” John said getting up and following them down the hall away from the others. 

Mica and Luke stopped at the end of the hall to confront John. 

“What were you thinking?” Mica yelled in a rough voice pushing him against the wall hard enough to make him grunt in pain. 

“You know there’s a reason we keep this place secret and don’t allow outsiders into the bunker,” Luke added anger in his voice too.

Neither saw the young man coming down the hall until he spoke.

“Leave my Dad alone,” Dean spoke in a voice that didn’t leave room for error as he held a gun on them. He waved the gun motioning the two men he didn’t know away from John. He kept his gun trained on them as they raised their hands and moved a few feet from John. 

“Dean its okay really. These are Mica and Luke, the other members of the Men of Letters that live here. I told you about them,” John said stepping in front of them.

“Did he call you Dad?” Luke asked in surprise looking from Dean to John not sure how to take what was playing out in front of him. 

"Is there something you neglected to tell us John?" Mica asked. 

“He’s part of the story guys. You really need to hear the whole thing from the beginning,” John said. “You can put that away. They won’t hurt me or anyone else.”

Dean's face was a mask of anger and danger as what John was saying sunk in. He slowly lowered his gun before tucking it back in the small of his back and gave the two guys a knowing look daring them to do anything. 

“I think we should go get some coffee and talk this out,” John offered wanting to ease the situation. “C’mon Dean, let’s join the others.” It felt strange to hear this young stranger call him 'Dad'. But something else was happening too. A warm, fuzzy feeling was building inside of him and his chest ached as he wondered what kind of dad he would have made. That was his one regret that he never had a family. He wondered what it would be like to have a child to raise and if he would follow in his footsteps.  
=============================================  
A/N: The gangs all here. Can they find Dean a way out of this world to Sam? Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like to know your thoughts, connents are great. NC


	7. Chapter 7

They walked back down the hall and found the others still in the library waiting on them. Dean moved around the table and took a seat by Mary.

“You okay?” Mary whispered to him when she saw the anger in his eyes that he couldn't hide. She took his hand and saw the smears of blood and scraped knuckles and gave him a questioning look. "Should I look at that?"

“I’m fine,” he growled out through clenched teeth pulling his hand away. 

“Jacob, help me with some coffee for everyone,” John told him. He could feel the tension in the room rising and wanted to stem it before someone got hurt.

“Sure, no problem,” he said looking to the others with interest. He didn't know what had taken place in the hall with Mica and Luke, but from the look on Dean's face he was sure it wasn't pleasant. He had a feeling that Dean was a formable hunter and knew how to take care of himself.

The ones around the table eyed each other suspiciously but none spoke. They waited as Jacob and John brought cups of coffee, creamer and sugar back to the table. Once everyone was settled, John looked at his companions before speaking. John began talking getting Mica and Luke caught up on everything that had happened while they were gone. The more he talked, the more the expressions on their faces changed as they looked to Dean with interest, especially when the part about John looking like his real father, and there were more worlds out there beside those two. Mica and Luke looked to Bobby and Mary as their role in all this was explained. Jacob even added additional comments about what he had already learned from Bobby to add to their collection of information. He was excited to get a first hand account on the monsters that they had never even seen.

“We know his brother didn’t end up here after the locator spell, so now Dean needs to find a way out of our world to another where hopefully his brother is,” John ended sitting back and sipping the last of his cold coffee and grimaced at the bitter taste. 

“Maybe we can help Dean,” Mica offered being friendlier toward the man who pointed a gun at them and threatened to shoot them.

“How?” John asked looking to Dean who sat up from his slump with the words and gave them his full attention.

“Well, there are four of us and our combined brain power should be able to solve something like this with all the Men of Letters information at our finger tips.”

“You guys would help me?” Dean asked cautiously, not sure he believed their change of heart after the earlier encounter with them.

“This is the most excitement we’ve had in this place in a long time,” Luke said with interest. "It's a challenge I don't plan on letting slip by."

“Why don’t I show you guys to some bedrooms so you can rest and we’ll see what we can find that might help,” John offered. 

“Just tell me the room numbers and I’ll show them,” Dean said. He knew this place like the back of his hand, at least what they had explored anyway. There were still parts of the bunker that they hadn’t checked out yet. He hoped he got a chance to get back there to do that. 

“Sure, they can have room below you on the south corridor so you'll be near each other. Any of those rooms are free.” 

“Got it,” Dean nodded getting up to show the others where the bedrooms were. He headed down the hall and turned left but paused at a door and looked at it. It was the one Sam used as his bedroom in their world and fought back the ache in his chest. He laid a hand on the door and bowed his head for a moment before moving on. He would find a way out of this world if it was the last thing he did. Neither Bobby nor Mary spoke knowing this door had some meaning to him. He continued further down the hall until he came to the first door. “This is my room. Take your pick below me?” 

“Doesn’t matter to us,” Bobby answered.

“Dean, John said I could use their washer and dryer for you. If you’ll give me all your clothes I’ll wash and dry them so you’ll have clean ones to take with you,” Mary told him as they stood at one bedroom door.

“You don’t have to do that. Besides some of the things are Bobby’s.”

“That’s fine, you keep them. I think you’ll need them more than me. They were getting too small anyway.” 

“Thanks Bobby,” Dean told him before he stepped into his bedroom.

“Go on in and hand them out to me. It won’t take them long to clean and I’ll just set them back into your room when they’re done.” 

She was acting just like his mom would and Dean could feel a sense of compassion and caring coming from her.

“Alright,” Dean said deciding not to argue with her. He stepped into the bedroom and pulled the door almost shut so he could strip out of his clothes and wrap a blanket around himself. He picked up the other clothes that were dirty before handing them all out to her. He went to the bed and pulled back the covers to slip under the sheets feeling the coolness on his bare skin. He didn’t know if sleep would come for him, but knew he needed to try so he could be ready if they found him a way out of this world. Before he realized it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Mary packed Dean’s extra clothes into a small pack John had given her and she carried everything back to his bedroom. She slipped into the room and sat the pack and his folded clothes on the desk before turning to leave. She moved closer to the bed and looked down on his sleeping form thinking how young he looked as he slept. She ran a finger down his cheek being careful not to wake him as he rolled his head. She tried to picture him as her son and wondered how different things would be if he was. Not wanting to wake him, she headed out of the room and to her bedroom to try and get some sleep. 

spn

The internal clock inside of Dean woke him about six hours later and he was confused at first on why he was naked. Then it came back to him, Mary had washed his clothes for him. That was something his Mom would do for him and it dropped his mood once again. He got up and found his clean clothes and put them on; feeling better now. 

Dean wandered from the bedroom and down the hall toward the main rooms to see if anyone else was up and if any of the others were still working on finding a way out of this world for him. He found the rooms empty and started making a large pot of coffee for everyone. While it brewed, he wandered back into the library seeing a large wooden box sitting on the table with some unusual markings on the outside. He looked at the lock wondering if he could open it, but stepped back when Mary walked into the room, not wanting to seen nosy.

“Good morning Dean, how are you today?” she asked him.

“I’m fine,” he said keeping any emotion from his voice. “I’ve got coffee going.”

“Good, I could use some. Can’t really get started until I have my caffeine fix,” she told him following him back into the kitchen. They watched the coffee pot as it perked until it was done and Dean poured two cups, passing one to Mary. “Thanks.” 

They sat in the kitchen sipping on their coffees until Bobby joined them and got himself a cup of coffee. They were talking among themselves when John and the others joined them. They all looked weary and tired, but hopeful too. 

“We may have good news,” John told Dean, a look of excitement in his tired eyes.

“You found something?” Dean asked straightening up and looking at them. 

“We found some documentation about a magical object that they weren’t sure what it was or what it could do,” Jacob said. “It was found probably sixty years ago and was stored in one of the storage rooms here.”

“So let’s go find it,” Dean said. He got up wanting to start the search.

“We have to narrow down the storage room first. Back then some of members weren’t near as detailed as we became later. Give us another couple of hours and we might have something,” Mica explained. 

Dean’s shoulders slumped with the news because he knew how many storage rooms there were in this place. It would take forever to search them all and he didn’t have that kind of time. 

“Don’t give up yet Dean, we’re getting close,” John assured him. 

“Why don’t I try to fix us some breakfast?” Mary suggested.

“Let me help,” Dean offered wanting something to do to stay busy and he knew his Mom wasn't that good a cook. 

“Thanks, never was a good cook.” 

“I know,” Dean said absently, not realizing what he just said.

Mary looked at him for a moment, but didn’t say anything about the slip. She looked in the fridge to see what they had for breakfast and started to pull eggs, milk, butter, bacon. Dean found some bread and got out a bread pan and frying pans for her since it seemed they kept them in the same place as they were in his bunker. Mary started breaking eggs and Dean got the bacon cooking. He filled the bread pan with slices of bread and began to butter them as he watched the bacon. His mind was spinning and he was distracted so Mary turned it for him. 

Once breakfast was ready, and the table set, Mary began moving the bowls of food to it. Everyone came when she called to them to come eat before the food got cold. They all complied and ate a quick breakfast before getting back at it. After the kitchen was cleaned, Dean went into the library to pace since he couldn’t set still. Bobby watched him with an arched eyebrow but didn’t say anything since he would probably be acting the same way. 

Dean looked to Bobby when his cell started ringing and paused in his pacing as he took the call. He listened to the one sided conversation.

"Okay, what have you got?" Bobby asked listening to the person on the other end talking thinking it was probably a hunter.

"An alligator in the sewer?...What else?...Alien abduction?...But you're sure about the ghost?...Are you sure Caleb would do that?...Well did you?..."

Memories began to come back to Dean as he stepped closer to Bobby. He remembered these things from a hunt Sam and him had been on. It came fully back when Bobby mentioned something about candy wrappers being found.

"Bobby, I know what they're dealing with," Dean spoke up making Bobby look at him in surprise. "Where are they, I'll go to them."

"Hold on Mackie," Bobby said into the cell. "You sure about this? I can go take care of it since you're waiting for those guys to find you a way home."

"It's fine. I need something to do. I'll get a car from them. Won't take me long if they're not too far away."

"You can take the Impala if you like," Mary offered catching the last of the conversation. "I can come with you if you like."

"Mackie, I'm sending another hunter your way to help. His name is Dean. He knows his stuff so listen to him." Bobby hung up the phone and looked back at Dean. "They're in a small town about three hours from here. It's a college town and that's where most of the things are happening on campus."

"Write down what I need to know. Mo....Mary you sure you don't mind me taking your car?"

"Of course not, what are you going up against?"

"Better you didn't know. I can handle it on my own."

"There are weapons in the trunk under the false bottom."

"I know, but none of them will help," he said accepting the keys and the piece of paper Bobby offered him.

"Be careful Dean," Mary said wondering what he was going after and why he wouldn't tell her.

"I will, tell John and the others to keep looking; I should be back late tonight. It shouldn't take long." Dean turned and headed for the door to take him outside where the Impala was parked. He smiled as he dropped into the driver's seat and ran a hand around the steering wheel. "Hey Baby. I know you're not mine, but it still feels good to be driving you again. What's say we go help some hunters for old times sake?"   
=================================================  
A/N: Guess everyone knows what Dean is going up against or who. I added this as a suggestion from a reader. I hope you enjoy. Only one more chapter and we’ll find out what happened to Sam. I do like comments. NC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the last chapter for Dean and we will move on to find out what happened to Sam. I hope you like how this part ends. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying it. I do like comments, they make my day. NC  
====================================================

Dean pulled into the small town and drove around finding the motel that Mackie and Caleb were staying at. He parked and went to the door knocking several times. He could hear movement inside before it was opened by Caleb who stared at him.

"Bobby sent me. Name's Dean," he greeted him.

"Come on in. Nice to have the help. This one has got us stumped and it just seems to get weirder," Caleb told him stepping aside so he could enter.

"You guys have things go missing or things happening to you? And you think the other is doing it?" he questioned looking from one to the other. He kept his expression neutral not wanting to give away that he knew them in his world. Dean didn't want his story to go any further than it had for fear of changing something in this world. 

"Yeah, I'm Mackie, nice to meet you."

"Dean. Okay I've dealt with this before; you're dealing with a Trickster. They like to mess with people and give people their 'just desserts'. Show me where the campus is and I'll take care of it for you."

"You don't want backup?" 

"No, it's better I go alone. Less likely he'll attack me. I'll come by when I'm done to let you know it's taken care of."

"Alright, Bobby did say you knew your stuff, but I'm not too sure of this. Take the road that runs by the motel to the third red light and turn left. You'll see signs for the campus after the second red light."

"Thanks," Dean nodded and headed back out to find the campus and the Trickster. He hoped he was right about who he was and could steer him away from his stupid jokes. It didn't take him long to find the campus and to find the building he wanted. He got out and headed for the side entrance and to find where the janitor kept his things. Dean walked down a flight of stairs and found the old lockers and opened them to find the magazines and newspapers with the outlandish stories and knew he was right.

He found the Trickster in the auditorium enjoying a show by two very sexy, scantly clothed women that were dancing across the stage. 

“So where are Heckle and Jeckle?” the Trickster asked as Dean made his way slowly down the aisle toward him. 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Dean said. There was no emotion in his voice as he gazed at the angel.

“Whoa there buddy, think you’ve got me mixed up with someone else there,” Gabriel said standing to face him.

“No, you’re still the same as I remember you. The archangel who couldn’t stand what was happening in Heaven and decided to run and hide from it all while the world fell apart around you. It took a long time for you to step up and do the right thing.”

“Who are you?” Gabriel questioned as he studied Dean closely before flipping through his memories.

“Get out of my head. I’m not from this world,” Dean growled shaking his head trying to dislodge him. He didn't know what Gabriel would see but wasn't going to let him root around in there.

“I’d say not. Man! You’ve got some dark thoughts there Dean-o. So, you had a me in your world too. Was I as handsome and witty as I am here?” he preened smiling widely at his joke.

“Yeah right," Dean said sarcastically. "And just as narcissistic and a pain in the ass too. Do you know about other worlds and how you get from one to the other?”

“Sorry, above my pay grade and I have been out of touch with home for a long time. I know there were rumors of other places just no one seemed to care. What’s going on with me in your world?”

“You died. Lucifer killed you,” Dean stated. 

“Lucy always was a dick, but I still loved him. Don’t guess that will happen here since he’s still locked away in the Cage.”

“Let’s just hope he stays there. If he gets out he will destroy this world. I’ve seen it first hand and had to stop him. There is no me or my brother in this world, so I don't know how he would be stopped. Let's hope you don't have to find out.”

“Bummer.”

“It’s time to stop the funny business and move on. You know you could help the humans here instead of torturing them for you own pleasure.”

“I’m not torturing them. I’m just making them see the errors of their ways,” he huffed offended by his statement. He snapped his fingers and a lollipop appeared in his hand. Gabriel stuffed it in his mouth and stared at the hunter, waiting for him to continue.

“Yeah, yeah, I know giving them their 'just desserts'. Whatever," Dean sighed rolling his eyes with his remark. "Think you can call it quits for now and behave?”

“I guess since you asked so nicely," he sighed getting up and waving his hand making his fantasy on stage disappear. “You going to rat me out?”

“No, I don’t know what happens in this world; I just hope it's better than what happened in mine. Most of them wouldn't believe me if I told them who you really were anyway. So, you don’t know a way to open a rift or travel to any of the other worlds?”

“Afraid not, can’t help you there.”

“Do you know an angel named Castiel? Is he in this world?”

“I do recall his name. He was a soldier and leader of one of the garrisons I believe. There’s not many angels that come to Earth anymore. Not sure what’s going on in Heaven for that matter.”

“Maybe you should find out and if you do run across Castiel...He was a close friend and ally in my world, not sure what he is in this one, but I hope he’s similar. And Gabriel, at least take it easy down here. There’s enough for hunters to do than having to deal with your pranks.”

“You do know how to ruin a good party, but I’ll think about it. Were we friends in your world?”

“Not so much, especially after you killed me a hundred times putting my brother through hell and then dropping us in those alternate reality shows was a bitch, but you tried to help in the end. I wouldn’t say we were friends but had an understanding and you did try to help us before you know...You died.”

“Oh well, did sound like he had some fun though. Guess I should leave now, hope you find your way home.”

“Me too,” Dean mumbled looking at the empty space Gabriel had been standing. He headed back out to the Impala so he could run by the motel and tell the others it was taken care of. He wanted to get back to the bunker and hoped John had found something. It was going to be late, so he knew he would have to wait until morning. Maybe he’d take the scenic route home and enjoy the ride in his Baby. 

spn

Dean was up early and heading through the library toward the kitchen when John’s voice stopped him.

“I think we know where it is,” John said stopping Dean in his tracks. 

“Where?” 

“Storeroom E-54.” 

“E-54, not sure we’ve been in that one.”

“C’mon we’ll go help with the search.” 

“Thanks,” Dean nodded following him down the hall.

John walked down halls, turning right and left and right before finally stopping at an open doorway. The room was dimly lit and voices could be heard coming from inside. He stepped in to see Mica, Jacob and Luke walking down the aisles looking on shelves at boxes and items stored in there. 

Dean arched his eyebrows as he looked at all the shelves that were filled with boxes of all shapes, sizes, some wooden, some cardboard, some metal. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed as dust filled it, wondering how long this place had been sealed up. There was a step ladder sitting to one side to be used for the higher shelves and wasn't sure where to even start. It looked like an impossible task to look at every item in here searching for one specific one.

“We’re looking for box L-3454-2.” Luke told them as he continued his search on the aisle he was on.

Dean took an aisle and used a flashlight handed to him by John to start searching each shelve. He looked down the row thinking this might be a lost cause. He noticed curse boxes, file boxes, wooden boxes, metal boxes, but at least they were label, even thought some were yellowed with age. An hour later, John called out loudly. 

“I found it.” 

Everyone else stopped looking and headed for John to see him pulling down a wooden box about the size of a of shoe box. It was covered in dust and dirt showing it hadn’t been disturbed since it was put there.

“Let’s get out of here,” John said carrying the box and heading back to the main room.

Bobby and Mary looked up when they filed back in seeing the box that John sat on the table. They had been reading some of the books that were stored here gathering Intel for future hunts. 

“So what is this thing?” Dean asked looking to the four standing around the table.

“This is a magical object from another world by the listing. It says something about opening a portal to another realm, but I can’t guarantee where it might take you,” Luke told him. 

“How does it work?” Dean questioned watching John open the box to reveal a piece of broken mirror cushioned on a velvet cloth. 

They all stared at it for a moment; no one knowing what to say. It’s not like it came with instructions on how to use it.

“Well, no use waiting around. Let me get my pack, ummm...Think I could bum some more ammo from you to take with me?” Dean asked.

“No problem, I’ll go get you some,” Mica said. 

Dean went down to the bedroom he used and picked up the small pack with all he had to his name in it and headed back to the library. He met Mica who handed him a box of shells for his gun which he stowed in his pack. He also gave him a sheathed machete that he slipped on his belt and nodded his thanks. 

“So it needs blood to activate it and picture who you want to find. At least that‘s how I think it works,” Luke told him. “But I think we should do this outside to be on the safe side.”

“Fine by me,” Dean said.

“Dean, I’m sorry you ended up here without your brother and I hope you find him and your mother. Thank you for trying to make a difference here and we’ll see about making it happen with the hunters,” Bobby said holding out his hand.

“No problem, I hope you can make it work,” Dean said shaking his hand. "I think it would make a difference here."

“Here, you might need this,” John said pressing some money into his hand. He knew Dean had nothing and if he ended up in the wrong world would need the money to help him.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to, now let’s go outside and see if this is going to work.” 

They headed outside along with everyone else and gathered in the small field beside the bunker. Mary stepped to Dean and smiled at him, squeezing his arm and nodded. She kissed his cheek before stepping back away from him.

“Take care boy,” Bobby told him when Dean looked his way. 

“Nice to meet you, good luck,” Jacob said.

“Same, I hope this gets you where you want to go,” Mica told him.

“Good luck,” Luke said.

"Take care Dean, I hope you find your brother and friend," John told him grasping his shoulder and squeezing it. He didn't feel right giving him a hug thinking it would make things awkward. He saw a look of longing in his eyes before he turned away and knew he must be thinking of his father.

Dean gave them a brief salute before taking the broken mirror from the box and feeling the sharp edge cut shallowly into his palm. He pictured his brother’s face in his mind and watched as his image suddenly began to take shape in the mirror. It wavered in and out for a moment before he could see it clearly. 

He held the sliver of mirror to where the sun reflected off it and watched as a simmering shape began to form in front of him. Dean saw a figure standing at the edge of the woods and saw it was Gabriel watching him. He nodded his head and saw him give him a salute in return before disappearing. He didn't know what to think of this Gabriel but couldn't stick around to find out. Maybe he would think about what he had told him. He waited until it got bigger and more prominent before giving all of them one final look, then stepped into the disturbed mass of air. 

They watched as Dean disappeared into the rolling mist, and the piece of mirror dropped to the ground as the shimmering vanished. 

"I hope he finds his brother," Mary whispered softly, a soft ache in her heart already missing him. 

"I think he will; he's a Winchester," John replied, reaching to take Mary's hand and squeezing it gently. If he had a son, he would have wanted him to be like that young man, strong willed, brave, determined and fierce. “Shall we go back inside?”

“I’d like that?” Mary replied thinking there might be a chance for them if they decided to give it a go. She let John drape his arm around her waist and walked close to him enjoying the contact. She didn’t want Dean’s plan to completely fail and thought he deserved them trying after what he did for them. He introduced them to the Men of Letters and she thought they could help each other and really make a difference in their world.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is Sam's story, hope you enjoy it. Things are going to get rough, but he will have help soon. Thank you for reading my story. I do like comments. NC  
===========================================

Sam stepped through the rift a few seconds behind Dean, and felt his ears popping, and the air becoming heavy with static charge. He lost sight of his brother before being plunged into darkness and losing consciousness. He woke slowly feeling the dampness of the ground underneath his cheek as he started to move around. Once he could get his eyes opened and focused, he saw he was in a forest. Sam got up slowly trying to stave off the dizziness that had his head spinning. When he was steady, he looked around trying to find his brother and Jack. Sam had no idea where he was since it didn't look like the world they had been in, or the one their Mom got dragged into by Lucifer.

The forest seemed alive with life, but Sam saw no sign of Jack or Dean. He didn't want to call to them for fear of attracting the attention of unwanted beings. He shouldered the weapon’s bag and pulled his gun as he quietly moved through the trees hoping to find them somewhere nearby. It took him thirty minutes to hike out of the forest and found himself on a dirt road. Sam looked one way and then the other, wondering which way he should go. Only guessing, but knowing it wouldn’t do any good to stand there, Sam headed right down the road. He hoped to run across a town, gas station, diner, anything that would tell him where the hell he was. At least it was easy going for now.

When Sam crested a hill, he saw what looked like a farm setting back off the road. As he walked down the hill, he found the driveway and decided to check it out and maybe spend the night in the barn since the sun was getting low in the sky. He didn’t feel like sleeping outside, not knowing what darkness might bring. As he drew near the house, Sam could see part of it had burned and collapsed only leaving a small section standing. He slowly looked around the place seeing neglect and destruction. He warily approached the burnt structure, looking for any dangers and signs of life.

Sam found a back door that led into a kitchen that was still standing. The place was covered in dust and smoke damage but there didn’t seem to be any signs of life. He randomly opened a cabinet to find some canned food and grimaced as his stomach growled in need of food. He began to search the drawer for a can opener until finally finding one and smiled in satisfaction. Sam took the cans down one by one to see what they were and deciding on a can of soup if he could find a useable pot and a place to make a small fire to heat it. 

He was able to push open the door leading into the other part of the house to find it blacken and burned with no roof overhead. After kicking away some debris and finding some charred wood, he set about making a fire and heating the soup so he could eat it. He ate out of the pot and washed it down with a bottle of water that was left in the fridge. Darkness was coming on fast and Sam found a place to settle down with a dirty blanket wrapped around him. His thoughts went to Dean and Jack and wondered where they were and what was happening to them. Sleep finally overcame him and he jerked restlessly as nightmares invaded his thoughts.

spn

It was almost dawn when Sam jerked awake and looked around trying to remember what happened to him and then his thoughts caught up with him and he remembered. It was slow and painful getting up as his body was stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor. He rummaged through the cabinets taking any food that looked edible, being sure to pack the can opener and small pot. He found some boxes of matches and snagged them too, wanting to be as prepared as he could. He opened a juice box and sipped the liquid wondering what had happened here and where the people that lived here went. 

Sam checked every closet and place where something might be useful and found a small backpack to put the food in and a few other items he decided to take. He headed out to the barn to check it out and see if there was anything in there. It looked like most of the animals broke free, but he found the remains of a few that weren’t so lucky. In the back of the barn, under a tarp, Sam found an old dirt bike that had seen better days, but he hoped it would start.

The tires were still in fairly good shape as he rolled the bike to the front of the barn to check it out. He opened the gas tank and saw there was a little gas but not much. After scouring the barn, he finally found a half full can of gas and filled the tank. He knew Dean would have it running in no time, but he wasn’t as mechanically inclined as his brother. Remembering some of the things Dean had taught him, Sam found some tools and checked the spark plug and battery. He primed the carburetor a couple of times before kick starting it. It almost caught, but quickly died. Sam tried it again and quickly revved the engine a couple of times to warm it up before letting it idle. 

Even though it was running rough, it was better than walking. He strapped the weapon’s bag and backpack to the back and headed back to the road to see where it went. His first thoughts were to head for the bunker in hopes Dean and Jack were there. He was going to stop at the first signs of people to see if he could figure out where he was and if this was his world, but he doubted it. He drove down the road, feeling the wind on his face and hoped he wouldn’t have to travel long before finding someone. 

The dirt road finally turned into asphalt and Sam hoped that meant he would be near a town or at least a gas station. He wasn’t sure how many miles one of these bikes got, but he was happy to have found it. He finally saw a sign for gas twenty miles ahead and continued that way. He knew he had a little cash, but didn’t know how much. He was starting to feel uneasy because he had not passed a single vehicle since he had left the farm house. Something wasn’t right about this place, he could feel it in the air, but he didn’t know what. 

When the gas station came into view, Sam stopped on the side of the road and studied it looking for life. He saw several cars sitting by the building and one at the pump but didn’t see any movement around the place. Deciding to play it safe, he cut the engine and rolled the bike toward the station not wanting to announce his arrival in case there were hostiles there.

After leaving his bike at the end of the parking lot, Sam moved closer at an angle but still didn’t see any movement anywhere around the building. He stopped at the side of the building and looked in through the plate glass to see it was empty and looked partly ransacked. He moved to the door and carefully pushed it open to look inside. Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw several small piles of sulfur on the floor, scattered around. Sulfur meant demons so he pulled the demon knife from his belt and eased into the room. His senses were on high alert, but he couldn’t feel anyone else here. He checked in back and the office and found no one else or any bodies. He did see a sign that let him know he was in Texas, which was a start at least.

Sam walked back out into the main part of the store and took a bottle of juice from the cooler and downed it in several long swallows. He looked the place over trying to figure out what had happened here and how demons were involved in it. He saw some yellowed newspapers stacked on the corner of the counter and grabbed one to see what it said. The first one crumbled and fell apart in his hands. He pulled one midway down from the stack and carefully turned it to read the front page. His mouth went dry and his legs weakened as he read the front page, 'The Devil Has Risen!'.

Before he fell, Sam stumbled around the counter and sat down on a stool behind it. He picked the paper back up with trembling hands and began to read all the articles in it that told about Lucifer being released from the Cage and was taking over the world. Sam looked at the date on the paper and tried to find something that might have the current date. He couldn’t find anything that would tell him what the date was but from the looks of the place, no one had been there in a while. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what he had read. He had to sit there for a while before he could move. 

Sam went out and looked at the Jeep parked at the pumps and saw the keys were in the ignition. He cranked it and checked the fuel before pulling it over to the bike and getting his things. Thinking it might be a good idea to grab some power bars and more waters; Sam went back in and got what he could find to take with him. He also found a couple of maps to use as guides thinking it might be a good idea to stay off the main roads and out of the big cities. He was sure now this was not his world, but he didn’t know what world it was. He was going to head for the bunker and see if it was still there. If Dean and Jack were here, he needed to find them. 

spn

The land started looking like a war zone as Sam drove the Jeep down a lonely two lane road. He found wrecked cars, burned buildings, damaged roads, but no people yet. He couldn’t imagine what had happened to everyone, unless Lucifer was using them for meat suits for his demons. It was a sickening thought, but one he couldn’t get out of his mind. It was getting dark and he did not want to be traveling at night, knowing he would be a beacon to anyone out there. And he wasn’t chancing using the headlights so he could see. Sam saw he didn’t have much gas left and hoped he might come across a small town where he could maybe siphon gas from other abandoned vehicles. 

As darkness fell, Sam was in luck. He found an out of the way place; he couldn’t even call a town since there was so little of it. There was a gas station, post office, hardware store, grocery store, diner and not much else. A few houses were scattered around the place, but not much of anything else. He eased the Jeep up to the gas station and parked on the side away from the road. Sam didn’t know if there was anyone in this town and he didn’t want to start any trouble. 

He made sure he was armed with an angel blade before leaving the Jeep to have a look around. The night air was cold and he wished he had a heavier jacket as he pulled his coat tighter around his body. From what he could tell, there didn’t seem to be any power in the area. He didn’t see any lights anywhere around in any of the houses or businesses. With no power, that meant the pumps wouldn’t work, but maybe he could find something in the hardware store to pump the gas from the main tank if there was any there. 

Staying to the shadows, Sam moved down the sidewalk toward the store first, hoping to find things he could use. He found the glass broken out in most of the businesses and figured they must have been looted at some time. He hoped his luck would hold out and they left some things behind.

Sam stepped over the broken glass and through the door of the hardware store. He stopped for a moment to listen for any sounds out of place before venturing deeper into the store. Shelves were bare, items littered the floor and dust and dirt had settled over the place. He pulled out a flashlight and began to look through the wreckage for anything that was salvageable. Back in the corner, he found some men’s clothes tossed to the ground and searched until he found some things he could wear, along with a pair of gloves and watch cap. Thinking maybe they didn’t take time to search the back storeroom, Sam ventured into the darkness.

It came out of no where and was on Sam before he could react. He was knocked to the floor and his flashlight spun around in circles as he caught a glimpse of a vampire trying to bite him. He got a knee up and knocked the vampire backwards as he scrambled for the angel blade and brought it up just as it charged him. The vampire impaled himself on the blade with his forward motion and sank to the floor gasping for breath. 

“Thank you...” it said with its dying breath making Sam wonder what it meant by that.

Sam got his flashlight and looked at the vampire's body. It looked starved and from the wild look in its eyes, Sam thought maybe it was. If Lucifer took over the world, the monsters out there were finding it hard to feed. He had never heard of any monster attacking a meat suit with a demon in it. This was something to think about. 

He stood and continued his search, opening boxes and finally found manual siphoning hoses. He had seen empty gas cans out front and thought he could rig something up. He gathered up his finds and took them back to the gas station trying to decide whether to try and do it at night or wait until dawn. Thinking if there were any other monsters around, they would be out at night and decided not to risk it. 

With everything stored away, Sam decided to check out the houses to find a place to spend the night. He grabbed a couple cans of food and water before heading out. He found the first house had been ransacked beyond it being suitable and headed down to the next, finding it the same way. Sam looked toward the third house on this side of the street and hoped it might be useable. He went around to the back door and found it opened and went inside. The kitchen had cabinets left open and stuff thrown around, but he eyed the gas stove and wondered if it would work. He saw some matches on the counter and lit one, before turning on a burner and smiled happily as the flame danced around the burner. After lighting one of the candles he had found in the storage room, he swept trash from the table and righted a chair to use. He tried the faucet, but it didn’t work and looked outside and found a hand pump to get some water. This was going to be crude, but he would make it work. He didn’t have any other choice right now. 

He heated the stew and ate it while a bucket of water heated on the burner. It wouldn’t be much, but he wanted to try and wash off a little and put on some clean clothes. He had checked the rest of the house out and found a bed in a small bedroom that he could sleep on for the night. After barricading the doors and windows as best he could, he drew devil’s traps with some spray paint he found in a closet. Deciding that was all he could do, he finally lay down to rest, being sure the angel blade was at his side. 

This world was not welcoming and Sam wondered if there were any people alive and where they might be. It bothered him that he had found no signs of Dean or Jack, and wondered how the hell he was supposed to get out of this world without Jack. Sam fell into a troubled sleep, his body telling him it needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun was starting to rise, Sam woke with a start and looked around him trying to put everything together again. He was trapped in a world with Lucifer on the loose and taking over. He lay there for a moment to gather himself before pushing up from the bed knowing he needed to get started. It was just starting to get light enough to see and he wanted to get out of this town. It gave him a creepy feeling and wondered how many other towns were like this. 

Sam fixed a quick meal of canned fruit and water before leaving the house to head back to the Jeep. He was going to check the grocery store before he left to see if anything was left in there. But first, the gas was top priority unless he wanted to walk the rest of the way to the bunker. He left the house and headed back to the gas station, ever wary of the things around him. 

He found the cover for the gas tanks and opened it. Once when he was young, he saw a man checking the tanks with a long wooden pole to see how much was in it. Sam looked around and finally found the pole inside the station and used it to see if there was any gas. He smiled when the pole came back out wet and measured the distance to see how much hose he would need to reach the gas. Using duct tape, he connected the hoses and attached the siphoning hose to the end. With one gas container in place, he began to crank the siphoning hose and listened until he heard gas filling the container. 

Sam planned to fill the Jeep gas tank and strap a couple of cans to the back to take with him. He thought that would give him a better chance of getting to the bunker or at least close enough to walk the rest of the way. Once he had the Jeep full and two cans full, he stopped not wanting to waste what was left in the tank. He pulled the hoses out and closed the cover thinking this might be of use later. After hiding the siphoning device inside the station, he went down to the building marked grocery store to check it out. 

The front door glass was broken and he could see into the place. Sam moved into the building looking at the bare shelves and moved on toward the back of the room looking for anything he might salvage. He went into the back to see if maybe something had been missed and found a few cans of fruit and up on a top shelve found a box of crackers that had been left behind. He found a bag and started picking things up to check them. Sam found another can opener and snagged that along with a package of toilet paper and some loose silverware. He never really thought about these things until they weren’t easily accessible. There was so much that he took for granted that seemed so important now. 

Deciding to check the diner too, he walked across the street and went inside. He froze when a noise from the kitchen caught his attention. Sam sat his bag down and pulled the angel blade before easing to the door that led into the kitchen. It opened easily and he slipped inside quickly looking around for an intruder. He heard shuffling back behind the island and eased down the aisle to confront whoever was in here. Sam took a quick step back and lowered the angel blade when he saw a boy cowering in the corner. He looked to be around ten years old maybe. He was dirty and definitely scared as his eyes darted every where at once.

“Hey, hi, I won’t hurt you,” Sam said. He lowered the blade and knelt down so he wouldn’t look so ominous. “My name’s Sam, what’s yours?” 

The boy stared at Sam with wild, frightened eyes and Sam could tell he was trying to figure out if he could get by him without being caught. 

“Are you hungry? I found some food I’ll share with you,” Sam offered hoping hunger would outweigh fright. He jerked around bringing the blade up when another noise sounded behind him.

“No!” the boy cried out rushing for Sam and knocking him over. He disappeared into a door behind him slamming it shut. 

Sam got up and moved to the door trying the knob and turning it slowly. He was ready this time if the boy tried to run but found him inside the storage room shielding a younger boy with his body. He looked at the two kids and knew he couldn’t leave them here. This was going to make his journey harder but he would never forgive himself if he didn’t help them. It seemed they were alone, scared, and would not make it in this world on their own.

“I see you have a friend. Is that your brother?” he asked looking at the small child.

“Don’t hurt us,” the older boy said. He was tense and ready to spring at any moment willing to defend his brother. 

“I won’t, what are your names?” Sam asked again trying to sound non-threatening.

“I’m Casey and this is Chris?” he replied in an unsteady voice. 

“Well Casey and Chris, would you like something to eat?” Sam asked giving them a gentle smile.

“I’m hungry Casey,” Chris whispered from behind the older boy as he peaked a look at Sam. 

“Where are your parents?” Sam asked. 

“Gone, black smoke came and they left,” Casey told him. “Mom hid us and told us not to come out no matter what and we did.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. He didn't know what to tell them to comfort them because he didn't think their parents would be coming home.

Sam looked around the storeroom and spotted some cans on the top shelve and reached up to get them down. A couple were soup so he stepped from the room and looked around the kitchen finding a pot and can opener. He was glad they used gas and got the burner going so he could heat it up. He looked in the cabinets until her found a couple of mugs that hadn’t been broken so they could use them to eat from. Sam poured the heated soup into the mugs and stirred them to cool. He didn’t look at the boys as they eased from the storeroom and watched him.

“I think this should be cool enough but be careful with it,” Sam told them sitting the mugs of soup on the counter near the boys. He stepped back a step so they would move closer. Casey took one and sipped it and gave it to Chris and he took the other one. They slurped the soup greedily and were done quickly. Sam turned on the hot water and was happy it came out. He grabbed a dishtowel and wet it before moving toward the brothers. “I won’t hurt you. Just thought you might like to wash off a bit.”

Casey stood still as Sam gently wiped his face and hands and moved to the younger boy. Chris hid his face in Casey’s back at first but Sam finally coaxed him to look at him and wiped the dirt from his small face and hands. 

“There, would you guys like to come with me?” he asked them. He didn’t want to scare them by demanding they do that. He wanted them to come of their own free will. “I know a place where we will be safe.” 

Casey studied him for a moment and looked at Chris as if weighting his options. He was a smart kid and knew they couldn't stay here much longer. “Okay.” 

“Do you live around here?” 

“Down the street at the end of town.” 

Sam had not gone that far so he was lucky to have found them. He didn't want to think what would have happened to them if he had not run across them. “What say we go get some of your things and we’ll leave?”

“Okay,” Casey said. He took his brother’s hand and started walking toward the entrance to the diner. Sam followed them picking up his bags on the way out. 

“I’ve got a Jeep we can ride in. It’s at the gas station,” Sam told them when they started to walk down the street. “It’ll be easier and we won’t have to carry your things that far.” 

The boys followed Sam to the gas station and waited as he made room in back for them. He moved part of the things to the passenger seat so they both could sit in back. Once they were settled, he got in and drove down to the street slowly waiting for Casey to tell him where their house was.

“It’s there,” Casey spoke up when a lone house set off the road came into view. 

Sam pulled down the driveway and parked at the front door. He got out and opened the door for the boys. 

“Do you guys have backpacks? We can pack some clothes in them for you to take.”

“Can we bring some toys?” Chris asked in a whisper.

“A couple will be fine. Maybe your favorite ones,” Sam told him knowing they needed something to comfort them. He could not imagine what the two had been through when their parents were possessed and wanted to help them any way he could. Seeing the older protecting the younger brought back memories of Dean doing the same thing for him. He pushed away the melancholy mood that threatened to overwhelm him and steeled himself for whatever lay ahead for them. 

Sam opened the front door and they went inside. It was a one story home with the bedrooms on one side of the house and the family room and kitchen on the other. He followed them back to a bedroom that was decorated for kids and had twin beds. He found their backpacks and dumped what was in them out. Casey was opening the drawers on a dresser and pulling clothes out for Sam. He sorted them and took what would be the most useable for both the boys being sure to pack warm clothes. He found jackets for both boys and tied them the packs.

“Here, take this pillowcase and put some books and a couple of small games maybe some cars or dinosaurs, whatever you like. Just remember if we have to leave the Jeep we can only carry so much,” Sam explained holding out a pillowcase. “Do you guys happen to have sleeping bags?” 

“Yes, in the garage,” Casey said. “I can show you.” 

“Chris, you stay here and we’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Chris mumbled picking up a stuffed dog and looking at it deciding if he wanted to take it. 

Casey took Sam into the kitchen and through a door that led to a laundry room and another door that went to the garage. He stepped out and followed Casey to one side of the garage that had all sorts of camping equipment stacked neatly on shelves. 

“Bingo,” Sam said when he saw a small camping stove and gas bottles for it. There was also a set of pots that had dishes and silverware stacked inside it. He checked in another box sitting on the top shelf and found some freeze dried bags of food that would come in handy. He looked around for something to carry these treasures out to the Jeep. 

Casey pulled down their sleeping bags and Sam got one of the adult ones for himself. He wasn’t sure what they might run into along the way and this stuff might come in handy. “I’m going to take all this to the Jeep; can you carry the sleeping bags for me?”

“Yes, I can do that,” he said gathering up the bags to follow him.

“Casey, why don’t you and Chris put on some clean clothes before we leave, and just leave the dirty ones here?”

“Will we be coming back?” 

“I won’t lie to you, I don’t know Casey. The world has changed and we’ve got to make the best of what we have,” Sam said trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

“Okay, I’ll go help Chris change,” he replied going back inside with his head hung low. 

Sam felt sorry for the kids; they were alone right now and unsure of their future. They reminded him of Dean and him in a way. He went back in and wandered to the master bedroom to see what size clothes their father wore hoping to find a couple of things for him. He opened one closet and found men’s clothes hanging on one side. Sam began to riffle through them finding a couple of tee shirts, sweats and hoodie he could wear. He looked in the drawers and found briefs and socks that would work for now too. He pulled a pillow off the bed to get the pillowcase and stuffed the clothes into it. 

“Are you guys ready?” Sam asked sticking his head into their bedroom. Both boys had on clean clothes and Chris was clutching the pillowcase tightly to his chest, a sad, fearful look in his eyes. The young boys had already seen too much in their short lives to not be affected by it. He led the boys to the Jeep and got them settled in the back and made sure everything was secure before starting off. He had his map laid out beside him and followed it in a round about way heading toward Lebanon, Kansas. 

He knew they needed to stop some place for the night since he got a late start because of finding the boys. He wasn’t sure what to do with them since he couldn’t leave them on their own in this world. Should he take them with him if he found a way out of here or if he found any other humans who could take care of them, could he leave them with them? Sam knew that was a decision he could make later when he found the bunker and see if Dean and Jack were there.   
===================================  
A/N: Finding the boys puts a snag in Sam's plans, but no way could he leave them. We are going to see some more familiar faces soon. Thank you for reading and comments would be nice. NC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me and hope you are enjoying Sam's story. I like comments, if you have a moment please leave one. NC  
===============================

Sam found a pull off just before dark and parked the jeep back off the road where they couldn't be seen. The boys had gone to sleep five minutes after Sam got back on the road. They were curled up against each other; the older had an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. He wondered how many more children were out there lost and without parents now. He didn't think demons would really possess children since they were small and not that useful.

"Hey guys, we're going to stop for the night and I'll get us something cooked to eat," Sam told them.

"I need to potty," Chris whispered to his brother, but Sam heard too.

"Take him over there behind the bushes," Sam told them. "Just stay within my sight."

"Alright," Casey replied taking his brother behind the bush to use the bathroom. When they came back out, Sam had the camping stove set up and was heating water to fix some chicken and rice for their dinner. They huddled around Sam eyeing the food expectantly and accepted juice boxes from him. 

“We’ll put our sleeping bags here by the Jeep and sleep out here tonight.”

“Will we be safe?” Casey asked looking around into the dark with unsure eyes. 

“As safe as we can be. Don’t worry I have weapons to protect us and know how to use them,” he assured him. He poured the freeze dried food into the hot water and began to stir it so they could eat. He could tell the boys were hungry and wanted to get them fed and bedded down for the night. 

When the food was ready, Sam dished it out and gave each boy a plate, adding some of the crackers he had found. They ate in silence and Sam wiped the dishes down once everyone was done. He unrolled and shook out the sleeping bags before allowing the brothers to crawl in theirs and laid his out in front of them. He put his gun down beside him and listened to the noises of the night until he finally drifted into a light doze. He had gotten used to only getting a few hours of sleep a night and being a hunter could be awake instantly if he sensed danger nearby.

Spn

Sam got the boys up when it was light enough to see and gave them half a power bar and the rest of the juice for breakfast. He wanted to get moving, not liking staying in one place for too long. He checked the gas and added half a can to the tank so he wouldn’t have to stop for a while. The boys curled back up in the backseat, neither complaining about anything that was happening or had happened to them. Sam knew they were still shell shocked and couldn’t blame them. 

He had been on the road for a couple of hours and the sun was slowly making its way across the sky when he saw the downed tree across the road. Sam slowed and looked around the area thinking this was a good place for an ambush. He didn't like it but there was no getting around the tree. He was going to have to try and move it from the road.

“Boys, stay in the Jeep and stay down,” Sam told them as he braked to stop the vehicle. He sat there for a few minutes before getting out and going to the downed tree to check it out and see if he could move it. He had just reached down to grasp a branch when he felt them. He reached for his gun and drew it, quickly turning around to train it on a figure that stepped from the trees. “Stop right there,” Sam demanded in a stern voice. 

“I’d drop your gun if you want to live,” a female voice said behind him.

Sam growled madly as he slowly raised his hands after sitting his gun on the hood of the Jeep. He turned to the voice and saw a female with a bandana over her face and a gun trained on him. 

“It can’t be,” she gasped as she stepped closer to him shock and recognition in her eyes.

Sam studied the woman thinking he knew her and frowned until she lowered the bandana and he got a good look at her face.

“Jess?” Sam choked out in shock and surprise. “Is it really you? Jess...” He couldn't stop himself from stepping over the tree and grabbing her in his embrace, holding her body tight. He found her lips and kissed her with a passion that he couldn't control. He couldn’t stop the tears that filled his eyes as feelings he had long locked away flooded his mind. His mind was reeling and he couldn't think straight or he would know this wasn't his Jessica.

Jessica thought this man looked familiar from the back and when he turned around she knew why. He looked like her Sam, but this couldn’t be right. She knew where Sam was and it wasn’t on this lonely road driving a Jeep. She didn’t know what to say when this Sam suddenly stepped to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her and then kissing her like he knew her. She let him do it only for a moment because it felt so good and then she came to her senses. 

Sam let out a huge gush of air as he was kneed in the groin, making him drop to the ground with his hand cupping his privates as tears filled his eyes. Before he could recover, Jessica had a knee in his stomach and a knife to his throat.

“Who are you?” she growled suspiciously replacing the gun with a knife that she pressed hard into his skin. 

"Sam Winchester,” he wheezed, trying to get his breath and fight back the pain. He could feel the cold steel of the blade pressed into his throat and dared not move. He winced when it cut into his skin sending a trickle of blood down his neck.

“No, you can’t be. Are you a shifter?” she demanded as she made a small cut to see blood bead up.

“No, I’m not a shifter or any other kind of monster,” Sam grunted looking up at her when she let him go and stepped back the knife still clenched tightly in her hand. She pulled a small bottle out and tossed water in his face making him sputter and frown.

“He’s got kids in here,” a guy said from behind them.

“What are you doing with them?” Jessica asked slowly with a deadly, menacing voice replacing the knife with the gun once again.

“I found them alone in a small town south east of here, and I just couldn’t leave them there with no one to protect them. They said their parents left, but I think demons used them as meat suits,” Sam replied. He held his hands up to show he meant no harm and tried to push his body up into a sitting position. The pain was starting to ease and he swiped his fingers across his neck and saw blood on them. He didn't think it was serious and ignored it for now as he gave his attention back to Jessica.

“You look like my Sam and sound like him, but I know for a fact you’re not him. So who the hell are you?” 

Sam looked at Jessica more closely and could see this was not his Jessica. There was a hardness and harshness about her where the Jessica he loved was soft and gentle. He looked at her dirty, blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy pony tail. He saw a small scar on her jaw line that ran down her neck and wondered what had happened to her. Her eyes and face told the story of a person who had fought battles and seen more than most.

“It’s a long story, think we could go somewhere and talk?” Sam sighed as he slowly pushed himself from the ground wincing with the move. All he really wanted to do was hold her and feel her warm body against his again. It might not be his Jessica, but it was close enough to make his chest ache with the heartache of losing her all over again.

“Mitch, let’s take them back to camp,” she ordered stepping from Sam and dismissing him. 

“You sure about this?” he asked.

“Yes, we need to know who he is,” she replied giving a sideway glance toward Sam. “You need to come with us,” she ordered in a strong, stern voice that showed her authority here.

“Can we drive there?” Sam asked not wanting to leave the Jeep behind. He still needed to get to the bunker.

“Yeah, alright, help us move the tree out of the way,” Jessica told him as Mitch and she went to the downed tree.

“Alright,” Sam agreed moving to grab a limb and pull when they did. He was surprised that it moved easier than expected and saw there were small black pipes under the trunk to help roll it out of the way. 

“You can ride in the Jeep if we move some of the stuff and you don’t mind holding a kid,” Sam suggested.

“Mitch, you get in the front, I’ll get in the back with them,” Jess told her companion.

“Alright, I‘ll keep an eye on him,” he mumbled looking at Sam with contempt and distrust.

“Its okay Casey, they won’t hurt you,” Sam told them as he climbed back into the Jeep. He saw the frightened look on his face as he kept his brother hidden behind him.

Mitch opened the passenger door and began to hand bags back to Jessica so he would have room to get in. She stacked the things beside the kids and picked Chris up to settle him in her lay. She could feel his body tremble under her and saw the other glare at her with fisted hands, daring her to hurt his brother.

“It’s okay. No ones going to hurt either of you,” she spoke softly hoping to reassure them.

“Okay, I‘ll move to the other side and help Mitch roll it back in place,” Sam replied as he cranked the Jeep and moved it to the other side of the fallen tree. He got out and helped pull the tree back across the road. 

“Just drive, I’ll tell you where to turn,” Mitch told him after he settled in the passenger seat.

“Got it,” Sam said. He continued down the road but couldn’t keep his eyes off the rearview mirror, watching Jessica in the back with the kids. Her face had softened as she spoke quietly to them trying to still their fears. She looked more like Jessica at this moment, but he had to make himself realize this was not her and would never be his Jess. He hoped he could convince them who he was and what had happened. If Jack and Dean were out there somewhere, they could be in a lot of trouble.

spn

They had driven about four miles when Sam slowed and stopped by another road block of what looked like wrecked cars. Mitch rolled the window down and whistled loudly. It wasn’t but a minute before a man stepped from the forest and when Mitch waved at him went to one of the vehicles and cranked it to move it out of their way. Sam continued on wondering where they were going to end up.

“Turn on the road to the left,” Mitch instructed him after a couple of miles. 

Sam did as he was told and turned onto a gravel road. He hadn’t seen anything else out this way and wondered where their camp was. 

“After you go around this curve stop and I’ll open the gate.”

Sam eased around the curve and stopped not really seeing any gate until Mitch got out and when to some small trees to open the gate. They had it hidden from sight, making it harder to find for those looking for it. Once he passed through the gate, Mitch closed it and got back in.

“Follow the driveway to the house.”

“There’s a house out here in the middle of nowhere?”

“Yes, used to belong to a rich guy who liked his privacy, but after Lucifer took over a lot of people have disappeared, become meat suits, slaves, or preyed upon by the monsters still out there. We have this place warded and an invisibility spell was cast upon it so no demons, angels or supernatural creatures can find it.” Jessica spoke up from the back. “We found it and liked the isolation so we are using it for base camp and a hospital.”

“Sounds like you have a good system going. Are there other places?”

“Yeah, Bobby Singer has one set up in the upper part of the country and Ellen and Jo Harvelle have one down south,” she told him.

“They’re alive?” Sam questioned before he caught himself.

“Why wouldn’t they be? What aren’t you telling me?” she growled at him.

“I’ll explain it all when we get to the house. You just have to promise me to keep an open mind.”

“After all that has happened here, I'll try.” 

Sam stared in surprise at the huge house, more like a mansion or castle. He pulled up to the front entrance and stopped beside a beat up truck. 

“Mitch why don’t you take the boys and introduce them to the other kids here?” Jess asked.

Casey and Chris looked to Sam with frightful eyes when he opened the back so they could get out. 

“It’s okay guys. This is a good place; they will take care of you here,” Sam assured them as he helped them out. “We’ll get your things later. I need to talk to Jessica.”

“C’mon guys, I bet I could find a couple of cookies for you,” Mitch offered. He held out his hand and after looking at Sam one more time went with him.

“I’ll find you guys later and check on you,” Sam called to them so they wouldn’t feel like he was abandoning them. He would check this place out closely before deciding if this was a good place to leave the boys. He wanted them to be safe and with other kids.

“You are good with them,” Jessica commented watching them leave.

“I tried,” he said. “So should we talk now?”


	12. Chapter 12

Jessica led Sam through the house and down a long hall to the kitchen. He was surprised when people called her Doc and wondered if that was what she was. He saw many different sigils and symbols on the walls of the huge house and guessed they were as protected as they could make it. 

There were a lot of people here in this place and he caught a glimpse of what looked like hospital beds in one big room. Jessica led him out into the back to a patio with chairs scattered all around it. They took seats well away from others that ventured out so they could talk in private. Sam shed his jacket and outer shirt and tilted his head to let the sun shine down on him and thinking it felt good. He was starting to relax, but was pulled back when Jessica spoke.

"Alright, so, what's your story?" Jess asked, getting to the point as she eyed him. Her eyes were wary, but held a look of sadness and longing that she couldn't hide.

"Okay, here goes...I know this might sound nuts, but I am not lying," Sam started looking down at his hand as he rubbed his sweaty palms down his pants legs. "My name is Sam Winchester, but I am not from this world, I've told you that already. I am from another parallel world and came through a rift or tear in the dimensions between the two. Dean, Jack and me came through together but I don’t know if they ended up in this world or not and I need to find out. We were trying to get to our Mom who is trapped in a really bad world and bring her home."

“Worse than this one?”

“Yeah, Michael, the archangel, waged battle with Lucifer and won and is trying to wipe out humanity. He left the world in ruins and there are not many humans left there. When they fought, it destroyed half the country and made it almost unlivable.”

“You know me, so what happened to me in your world? You were shocked to see me and I’m thinking that I’m not alive,” Jessica asked being blunt about it which was another thing different about her.

“You were killed by a demon when we were in college to make me start hunting again. It was to train me for what was to come. You were my one true love and....I was going to ask you, well, not you, but my Jessica to marry me.” Sam stopped and drew in a long breath as he willed himself to control his emotions. He clenched his hands into fists and let them rest on his legs.

“I did marry Sam in this world," she said softly feeling Sam's pain. "Tell me what your Jessica was like?”

“She was gentle, kind, good hearted, and a wonderful person. When she walked into a room...She could light it up," Sam said in a warm, caring voice as he fought the tears. "She had a sense of humor too. Jess cared about other people and was willing to help anyone. I loved her so much. It was like she completed me; made me whole and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was my soul mate. I had bought a ring and was going to propose to her after my interview for law school. But I didn’t get a chance...She was killed the night before.” Sam stopped talking as he gazed past Jessica with a haunted look in his eyes that brimmed with tears. Talking about his Jessica brought back so many painful memories, but also some good ones.

“I’m sorry you lost your Jessica. I think we were a lot alike. And Bobby and the Harvelles in your world?”

“They are dead. But they helped save our world when it was on the brink destruction. We lost a lot of good people over the years,” he said not able to keep the sadness from his voice. He cleared his throat and looked away as faces danced through his mind. “So tell me about you. When did you learn about the supernatural?” 

“In college. Sam was going to be a lawyer too, and I was studying medicine to become a doctor. He started having visions and called his brother, Dean, for help. They trapped and exorcised the demon that was supposed to kill me. He was in one of our friends so he could keep tabs on Sam. It wasn't a good time. I switched colleges and changed my name so I couldn’t be traced. We got married before he left. Sam started hunting again with Dean. He said his old life was not going to leave him alone and he wanted to keep me safe. He was tricked into letting Lucifer free." Her voice got harsh with anger as she paused for a moment. "Somehow Lucifer’s demons found me. They used me against Sam, made him say yes to be Lucifer’s meat suit or they would drag me to hell and torture me forever and do the same to Dean. He said yes to protect both of us even though I begged him not to. When Lucifer took him over, he kidnapped Dean so Michael wouldn’t have a vessel, and to keep Sam in line. If he fights him or tries to expel him, Dean suffers. We have been trying to find a way to get Lucifer out of him and save both of them. I became a solider in the resistance with training from Bobby and the Harvelles. I didn’t get to finish my residency, but I’m as close to a doctor as there is around here. We try to save as many as we can, but it's hard to get to them before Lucifer does.” 

“Your Sam said yes.” he mumbled wondering if he would have done the same thing in his situation. If Jessica and Dean had been threatened like that, would he have said yes? “So, I didn't to put him back in the Cage? I jumped in taking Michael with me in our world." 

“That could not have been good. That would mean you were in the Cage with both of them,” she asked in shock at the concept of it. 

“No, it wasn’t but I was one person versus the millions of lives that would have been lost if Lucifer and Michael fought."

"What happened to the Michael in this world?”

"He was pissed that Lucifer snatched Dean away with him. He was his true vessel and there was not another one that could sustain him. He went back to Heaven. We think he's waiting for the right time, but it has been years now and we've not seen him. I‘m not sure what he‘s waiting for and neither is anyone else."

"What about John and Mary Winchester? Are they still alive?” Sam asked a look of hope in his eyes.

“No, Mary was killed when Sam and Dean were young and John died fighting with the resistance early on. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I just wondered.” He looked away and let the information sink in. 

“You are so much like my Sam, but I can still see differences in you. Sam lost part of his pinky finger on a hunt and his hair is longer than yours. He has battle scars that I don't see on you," she said looking at his bare arms and glancing toward his neck. "But you still have that same look of love in your eyes for your Jess that he does for me.”

“It does sound like we are alike,” Sam noted. “Have you ever heard of the Men of Letters?” 

“No, should I have? Who are they?”

“Just checking. They were a secret society that dealt with supernatural stuff. I don’t know if it’s still there or not, but there’s a place in Kansas that’s a bunker and it’s warded against just about anything. That’s where Dean, Jack, Cas and I live. And my Mom too. I was heading there when you stopped me.” 

“Sorry about that, we can’t be too careful,” Jessica said. "Besides the demons, we still have other monsters to deal with and they are getting worse now that the human population is being depleted. I don't know if they get desperate enough if they'll attack the humans possessed or not."

“Maybe I can help you get your Sam back and free your Dean. There is a wealth of knowledge and weapons at the bunker. We expelled Lucifer from the President with a hyperbolic pulse generator. It will trap him in it. You would need to use a special sigil drawn in blood to weaken him before it will work. They might have that generator in this bunker and I could use it against him.” 

“You really think something like that would work?” she asked warily.

“It’s worth a shot. You can come with me to the bunker and we can check it out.” 

“You mentioned a Cas, would that be Castiel, an angel? He tries to help, but he can only do so much with his limited powers.”

“Castiel is here too?” 

“Yes, he’s at Bobby’s right now helping out. Where is he in your world?”

“He was killed by Lucifer, but Jack brought him back and he’s helping us. He chose our side in a war with the angels. You think he might help us capture Lucifer and free your Sam and Dean? Can you get word to him?” 

“Yes, I can pray to him and he’ll come. I don’t know about going with you. What if it's not there?”

“There’s a good chance it is and the bunker that could be another sanctuary for you. I hopefully won’t be here long, plus the bunker has a lot of knowledge locked up in it that could help in your fight against the demons.”

“But what if you can’t get back to your world?”

“I’m sure my brother will find a way to find me. Dean’s just like that, he’s resourceful.” 

“Why don’t you rest here tonight and we’ll start out to this bunker place in the morning. But right now I have some patients to see. I’ll have someone show you to a bed you can use.” 

“Thanks, will I see you later?” Sam asked hopefully. Even if this wasn’t his Jessica, it was still good to talk to her and be near her.

“Maybe, I’ll see what I can do,” she said looking longingly at him for a moment before getting up to leave.

Sam could see it in her eyes how much she loved her Sam and knew he had to help her get him back and save the Dean of this world. He would try a locator spell to see if Dean and Jack were in this world or not and go from there. 

Sam leaned back in his seat and studied the people that came and went around him. He could tell most had been through something tragic by the haunted look in their eyes and the way they shuffled along wary of everything. His mind was still reeling about finding Jessica here and how different this world was to their own and the apocalyptic one. He was weary and could use a good night’s sleep so his mind would be sharp and his body ready to do battle if needed. The sun had warmed his body making him relax and he closed his eyes thinking he would just rest them for a moment. It wasn’t long before he was dozing while people moved quietly around him. 

spn

Jessica came back out after her rounds to find Sam asleep and just stood there looking at him. Her heart was heavy with her loss and it made it that much harder since he looked just like her Sam. He had that same look of love for her in his eyes as her Sam did when he would gaze at her. She pushed those feelings from her mind and willed herself to hide them away until she was reunited with her love. 

“Sam, hey wake up,” Jess called to him touching his hand and stepping back.

“Wh..?” Sam slurred as he jumped, waking himself up ready to fight.

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Do you want to eat with the kids you brought here?”

“Yeah, that would be a good idea. They’re both skittish after all that’s happened to them.”

“I’ll show you where you can wash up. We have a generator for power but only use it for a few hours after it gets dark so we can save on gas.”

“There’s a gas station back the way I came that still had gas in their tanks. I can mark it on a map for you if you want to check it out.”

“Thanks it would be helpful. I can send a few out to see if it is still there and get what we can. We have to use any resource we can find to stay alive.” 

Sam followed Jessica inside and into a large room that had tables with food on them and other ones to sit at and eat. They were butted together to allow for more spaces to sit. He saw the boys with a group of other kids ranging in ages of three years old up to sixteen. Sam and Jessica got plates and served themselves before finding places to sit. They boys came over to eat with them and to tell Sam about what they did. Even with things the way they were, it seemed Jessica’s people had school for the kid's part of the day and trained them how to survive in the new world the rest. 

Once they finished eating, Sam could tell the boys were ready for bed and Jessica took them up to the second floor to a bedroom that had three sets of bunk beds in it and a twin bed. She showed them where the bathroom was and said they could get a quick bath, suggesting the boys take one together to conserve the water. Sam went out and got their bags and brought them back in so they would have clean clothes to change into. He ran water and left them to wash up. When they were done, he got them in bed and went to take a quick shower himself and change clothes. It would feel good to be clean again. He was quick and didn’t linger in the shower. By the time he went back to the bedroom, both boys were asleep. He crawled into the twin bed and shut down knowing he needed the sleep.

spn

The noise of kids playing woke Sam to see the boys were up and there were others in the room with them. He got up and stretched before going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He planned on heading out for the bunker this morning and was going to leave the boys here where they could be taken care of. He couldn’t drag them around with him thinking of his own childhood. It seemed this was a safe place and they would be with kids their own age and taken care of.

“Hey guys have you ate yet?” Sam asked the boys. 

“Yes,” Casey replied.

“Listen, I need to talk to you both. I’m going to be leaving this morning and I want you to stay here with these people. They will take care of you,” Sam explained to them.

“Will you come back?” Casey asked.

“I don’t know guys. But don’t worry, you’ll be safe here and you have other kids to play with and they'll teach you lots of things.”

“We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you guys too. You take care of your brother Casey.”

“I will,” he said in a solemn tone acting like the adult he wasn't.

Sam smiled at him and ruffled his hair thinking he was having to grow up too fast much like Dean had to. Chris had been standing quietly listening to them talk, but didn't say anything. Before Sam could get up, he threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Sam was surprised at first, but accepted the hug and returned it whispering softly into his ear. He gave Casey a hug and nodded to them before getting up to leave. He stowed his emotions, not wanting to upset the boys and headed out to meet Jessica at the Jeep. All his hope was on the bunker being there and maybe, just maybe finding Dean and Jack there too.  
==============================

A/N: At least Sam found a place for the boys and now he’s on his way to the bunker. What will he find? Thank you for reading. Comments would make my day. NC


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was driving the back roads Jessica directed him to so they could hopefully avoid any of Lucifer's demons. He had questioned whether the people gathered at the house had anti-possession tattoos or amulets and she assured him the all did and they were required to drink holy water once a day to ensure a demon hadn't got into their ranks. At Bobby's suggestion, iron railroad ties were put around the perimeter of the property to keep unwanted supernatural beings out. He was glad they were taking precautions and keeping as safe as possible. 

He figured it would take them about six hours to get there this way. Jessica was being cautious and calculating and she impressed Sam with her knowledge and willingness to help the resistance. They stopped once so Sam could put gas in the Jeep and to eat a light lunch. It was late afternoon when Sam pulled into Lebanon and made his way to the bunker. He parked at the entrance and got out to check the place out. It looked pretty much like the first time they had found it after their grandfather gave them the key.

"You wait here and let me go in first," Sam told her pulling a key from his jacket. It had taken them months to find another key for the door so they would both have one. He was glad now that Dean insisted on it. “Why don’t you pray for Cas to come here?”

“Okay, let me warn you though, I don't know if he will like being called by that name. He's pretty stoic and reserved,” she said. Jessica closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

Sam pulled a flashlight from his pocket and unlocked the door, looking inside before stepping into the darkness. Sam moved to the balcony that overlooked the map room and shone his light around seeing the place looked empty and had not been used in a long time. He went to the wall and threw a couple of switches to see if any lights would come on. A humming sounded and a couple of lights flickered on and off as power flowed into bulbs for the first time in a long time.

"Stay here. I'll go get the other lights on first and be sure it's safe," he called back to Jessica who was standing in the doorway trying to see inside. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to see as much as she could.

"Alright," she agreed, amazed at what she could see. She watched Sam disappear and turned when she felt Castiel behind her.

“What is wrong Jessica?” Castiel asked looking past her at the open door of what looked like a bunker. "Where are we?"

“Nothing’s wrong Castiel, in fact we may have a break,” she told him.

“What is this place?” he questioned. He could feel the warding that surrounded it and was leery of it.

spn

Sam went down the steps and moved through the map room into the library and to the kitchen not seeing any sighs of life. The place was covered in dust and cobwebs, but it didn't look like anything had been disturbed since it had been left abandoned. He headed down the hall to the utility room to throw the breakers and get power going again. 

Sam paused at Dean's bedroom and glanced inside to see a bed and desk but nothing else. He sighed and continued to his destination unhappy that Dean wasn't here. After turning on the breakers, lights started coming on and the place began to come to life. He headed back to the map room and Jessica.

"Wow!" Jessica said in awe. She had come down the stairs when the lights came on and was standing in the map room looking around at the old equipment and the size of this place. 

Castiel followed her down and was looking around when he saw Sam walking toward them. He went on the offensive letting his angel blade drop into his hand as he pushed Jessica behind him for protection.

“Who are you?” Castiel growled when he didn’t sense grace in this man that looked like Sam. If his brother was still in Sam, he would have been able to tell. 

“Easy Castiel, it's not Lucifer,” Jessica told him pushing the angel blade down as she stepped around him. 

“I can see that, but that doesn’t explain who he is. He's not Sam thought he does look like him.”

“I am Sam, but I’m not from this world Cas," Sam said holding up his hands. "I mean Castiel." He studied this Castiel and could see differences from the one of his world. "I see you still like the trench coat thing."

Castiel lowered his arm slowly, and studied Sam closely, scanning him. He could see what he said was true; this Sam was not from their world. He had heard rumors of other places from his time in Heaven, but had never really believed them and he had not been back to Heaven in a long time. 

“How are you here?” He stepped toward Sam and raised his arm wanting to touch Sam's temple in order to see his memories.

“Whoa dude! I don't think so," Sam stated sternly backing a step from him to be out of his reach. There were things he didn't want him seeing about his world or what happened there since it seemed this world was on a different path. He didn't want to take a chance of changing it any more than he already was. "Long story, let’s just say I ended up here by mistake and want to get to the right world. I have family to find.” 

“He thinks he can get Lucifer out of Sam, Castiel. If there's even the slimmest chance I have to try,” Jessica spoke up. “How does this place have power?” she asked looking around again.

"Don‘t know, we never really figured that out, but we didn't question it either. It's dirty and dusty so I don't think anyone has been here in a long time. It looks like it did when Dean and I first found the one in our world."

“Do you think that thing you were talking about is here?” Jessica asked. She was one to get right down to business and this was urgent business for her. She wanted her Sam back and hopefully Dean too.

“I’ll check in the archives and see if there’s any mention of it. Come on in, make yourself at home,” Sam told them. “I'm going to try a locator spell to see if Dean is here in this world, and then I’ll go check some books out for what I'm looking for.” 

“Can I help?” Jessica asked following Sam up the steps and into the library.

“It’ll be faster if I do it, but thanks,” Sam said. He stopped when he saw her face drop and looked at her, “I’ll let you know if I find anything. Don't give up before we get started.”

“Thank you. I know you don't have to do this,” she replied in a sincere voice. Jessica could tell this Sam really did want to help her and appreciated it. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but couldn’t help it. This was the first good news she had had in a very long time but she was anxious and shaky.

“Are you alright Jessica?” Castiel asked watching her interact with this Sam. He knew this must be hard on her seeing the person she loved standing in front of her but it not being him. He could see the look of longing in her eyes and how difficult it was for her to keep her emotions under control.

“Yes,” she whispered not wanting to share her feelings with Castiel. "It's hard since he looks like our Sam." She had learned to be tough and strong and hold in her emotions after Sam said yes. Jessica cleared her throat and moved deeper into the bunker to check it out. She could already see this place being used for the resistance.

spn

Sam headed for the storage room to gather what he would need to do a locator spell and sat everything in a box to take to the map room. He went to a cabinet and rummaged through it until he found a map of the United States. Castiel and Jessica stood to the side out of the way and watched him work. 

"How do you know how to do this?" Jessica asked.

"My Bobby taught me and reading books," Sam answered not looking up from his work. "We've used it before trying to find people."

"So it’s worked before?"

"Mostly, depends on if there's warding or the person is protected by some spell or something."

"Okay."

He quickly mixed the ingredients, adding some of his blood as the last thing and spread the map on the table. After pouring the green colored thick liquid on the paper and after lighting a match, Sam dropped it onto the liquid. 

He watched anxiously as flames suddenly flared up and the map started to burn a deep blue that changed to red. His face fell when the entire map was burned to ash, leaving nothing behind but charred pieces. He didn't say anything as he angrily swept the ash to the floor and cussed under his breath. Neither Jessica nor Castiel tried to intercede knowing he hadn't found what he was looking for. He stomped from the room, his anger flaring with the failure and his hope slowly fading.

Sam stopped at the bedroom Dean used in the bunker and went in standing in the middle of the empty room imaging what it should look like. There should be weapons decorating walls, clothes scattered around, books lying on the desk, his record collection stacked in the bookcase, and beer bottles randomly discarded in the room. He squeezed his eyes shut letting tears drip down his face as he clenched his hands into tight fists, digging his fingernails into his palms. He let himself have a few moments to breakdown before squaring his shoulders and wiping the sleeve of his shirt across his face. 

After a couple of deep breaths, Sam shifted his mind to the other matter at hand, to see if there was a hyperbolic pulse generator stored here. He wouldn't let the others see his grief or despair. Sam knew he couldn’t give up yet. There was still hope his plan would work if he could find the pulse generator and he could free this world’s Sam from Lucifer’s clutches. If he could save Sam then maybe he could also save this world’s Dean and give it a chance. 

Sam went into the library to see if it was set up the same way as their bunker had been when they found it and was happy to see it was. He went to the card catalog and started looking through it for any reference to the pulse generator or British Men of Letters. He didn’t know if there was any contact between the two groups or not, but hoped he could find something.

After an hour of searching, Sam’s eyes were blurring and watering from the strain and he almost overlooked a card that was stuck to another. He pulled them apart and his eyes started to shine as he read the notation on the card. Sam got up quickly and headed down the hall to find the storage room on the card. It was one he hadn’t been in before and wondered what else could be here to be discovered. It took him twenty minutes of wandering around until he finally found the room. He picked the lock, deciding it would take too long to find the key for it. He stood and turned the knob before pushing the door, letting it swing open on creaky hinges.

After reaching in to flip on a switch by the door, Sam surveyed the room before stepping into it looking at the shelves of cardboard boxes, wooden crates, metal boxes, and clear plastic containers filled with files. He let out a long sigh and looked once again at the index card before starting to look down the rows for the corresponding number. He was on the fourth row when he found the file box he needed. Sam pulled it down from the shelf and made room below it so he could open the box. He pulled out a dozen file folders and began to read the contents until he found what he needed. He kept the page out and put the box back on the shelf. After locking the door back, Sam went in search of another storage room hoping to find what he needed there.

It didn’t take him as long to find the next room since it was only a couple of hallways over and easily got the door open. He glanced back at the page and scanned the words again before turning on the light and beginning his search. This storage room was much like the other one but seemed to hold more magical objects, curse boxes and boxes with books stacked in them. Two hours later, Sam stood in front of a wooden box and looked at it, seeing markings on it and with a trembling hand moved to unlock the lid, his hopes rising in anticipation. 

Inside cushioned on black velvet was a red velvet bag with something inside. He pulled it out and cradled it in his hands before pulling the drawstring open and looking at the contents. Sam carefully pulled out what looked like a golden ostrich egg, except there were lines of ancient letters encircling it. He smiled in satisfaction knowing he was one step closer to getting Lucifer out of this world’s Sam. Sam replaced the generator in the bag and snagged a paper that was in the bottom of the box and headed back for the library to let Jessica and Castiel know he had found it.   
===============================================  
A/N: Sam has found the generator and now to work out on the plans to expel Lucifer from this world's Sam. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments would make my day. NC


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel studied Jessica as she moved around in the library looking at the books and weapons that were coated with dust and wondered who these Men of Letters were and what happened to them. He could tell she had a lot on her mind and but didn’t invade her thoughts, having more respect for her than to do that. He had taken her role seriously in the resistance after Sam said yes and disappeared with Dean in tow. When Castiel had first met her, he realized how strong minded and stubborn she was and wasn’t stepping back when there were people who needed help. Sam would have been very proud of her.

“Jessica how did you meet this Sam?” Castiel asked not letting his concerns show. He showed no emotions on his face as he waited for an answer.

“Mitch and I caught him in one of our roadblocks outside the compound. I checked him when I saw his face thinking he was a monster trying to trick us,” Jessica started. “He had two kids with him that he saved in some town he passed through. I decided to bring him in to question when I saw he was human. He told me his story and I’ve gotta say it was too wild to not believe him. I mean he looks just like our Sam. Did you know about other worlds and other us in them?”

“No, not exactly, but I am not surprised by the news. I think I remember some vague rumors of other places but never took it serious. There is so much out there that has not been discovered. Do you trust this Sam?” he asked wanting to know what she thought of him.

“He’s not given me a reason not to. He says there may be something here that will pull Lucifer out of Sam and trap him. If there’s even the slightest chance I have to take it,” Jessica told him. "I've waited for something like this for so long Castiel."

“I know Jessica; I want Sam and Dean back as much as you do. Do you know his plan?”

“Not all of it, but he knows things...Like the location of this bunker for starters, and all the things in here. Think how it will help our fight. There might be more he knows that would turn this war in our favor.”

“You may be right Jessica, let’s just see what he has to say,” Castiel offered knowing he could take this Sam out if he posed a threat. He would protect the humans first and foremost.

They both looked toward the entryway when Sam came back into the room carrying a red velvet bag. He could see how much this Sam seemed like their Sam, but could also see differences too. 

“I found it,” Sam said happily holding out the bag. He slowly opened the drawstring and pulled the egg from it to show them.

“And what is this supposed to do?” Jessica asked staring at the gold egg in confusion.

“We use a blood sigil to weaken Lucifer. Do you think you could get a set of warded cuffs on him to stop him from using his power?” Sam asked Castiel.

“Yes, if we have the cuffs,” Castiel stated. "Which we don't."

Sam looked at him for a moment but ignored his last remark with a annoyed huff. “And I will say the spell and this will draw Lucifer out of Sam’s body and into the egg.” 

“You have seen this work before?” Castiel questioned.

“Yes and no. I know it should pull him out, I’ve seen that happen.”

“And trapping him?” Jessica asked. "It won't do any good if he's free to find a new body and still destroy our world."

“If a witch and the King of Hell hadn’t intervened I think it would have, but they had other plans,” Sam said bitterly, remembering what Rowena and Crowley did. 

"You had a Crowley in your world that was King of Hell?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, he was a douche bag, but did help us out a couple of times in saving the world. What is he like in this world?"

"Dead as far as I know. When Lucifer took over, he killed him and the demons that followed him."

"Oh," Sam mumbled as he thought about that for a moment.

“What do we do now?” Castiel asked breaking into Sam's thoughts.

“Can you etch Enochian sigils into handcuffs that would hold Lucifer long enough for me to do the spell?” Sam asked him. 

“I should be able to do that, yes.”

“I’ll check the dungeon to see if the cuffs are there.”

“This place has a dungeon?” Jessica asked in surprise.

“It has so much more than you can imagine,” Sam nodded heading to the file room to check out the dungeon. 

Castiel and Jessica followed him wanting to see it and watched as he pulled the shelves apart to reveal a door and unlocked it to go inside. They both stepped to the doorway and looked inside to see the devil’s trap on the floor and a chair with chains on it in the middle of it. They turned and watched Sam look through a cabinet that had what looked like weapons and other things in it. 

Sam moved to a cabinet and started looking around until he found the cuffs that they could use and joined them back in the file room. After locking the door back, he looked at the curious faces of Castiel and Jessica as they stared at him. He felt uncomfortable under their gaze and looked away before saying, “Shall we go back to the library and start making plans?” He didn't want to elaborate on what they had used the dungeon for in his world.

They just nodded their answer, still a little awed by this stranger who looked and sounded like their Sam and who knew things that they didn’t. Maybe this was a turning point for their world and it could be saved. 

spn

Jessica watched Sam move around the kitchen looking in the cabinets to see if there was anything in them. She was surprised when he found some coffee that had been vacuum sealed and washed the pot out to make some for them. Castiel was sitting across from them using his angel blade to etch sigils into the cuffs Sam had given him. He was doing it slowly and carefully to be sure there were no mistakes made.

"Coffee will be ready in a moment," Sam told her as he sat down at the table with them. "How are you doing?" he asked Jessica knowing this was a lot to take in.

She looked up from her thoughts when Sam spoke and shook her head as if dispelling what she was thinking. "I can't believe we're this close to hopefully freeing Sam. I didn't think we ever had a chance of doing that since Lucifer is so strong."

"I hope this works and I can get him back for you." 

"What will you do if we do?" 

"I have to find a way out of this world and try to find Dean and Jack. We still need to save our Mom." 

"Thank you for doing this for me, for all of us, and for my world."

"Thank me when we get him back. Besides, I would do it if I didn't know you; it's the right thing to do," he said looking to the kitchen when the coffee pot dinged. Sam got up and took two mugs he had rinsed out and poured coffee for them. He added some sugar to his and bought the mugs and sugar to the table pushing one her way. "Do you take it black?"

"Yes that's fine. We learned to do without a lot of things now," she said accepting the mug. She blew across the top to cool it before taking a little sip to try it. Jessica was surprised that it actually tasted good and took another sip. It had been awhile since she had tasted a decent cup of coffee.

"How are the cuffs coming?" Sam asked Castiel noticing he wasn't as friendly as his Castiel and seemed more standoffish and he got the feeling that he didn't trust him completely. 

"I am almost done," he stated in a monotone voice not taking his eyes off the cuffs. 

“Good. The first thing we need to do is to lure Lucifer to a place where we can trap him and extract him out of Sam’s body. To do that, we’ve got to catch him by surprise. Jessica, you will need to do the blood sigil and Cas, get the cuffs on him and I will handle the generator and spell. Do you think you can keep me hidden until you have the cuffs on him?” Sam asked the angel, only to get a glare from him with the use of the nickname. 

“I can,” Castiel stated. "I would prefer if you called me by my true name, Castiel."

"Ummm....Yeah man, sorry, force of habit and all," he shrugged trying to hide his discomfort. "The Castiel of my world didn't mind it. He was family to me."

"Castiel, please, he's helping us," Jessica whispered to him hoping he would get the hint. She didn't want to be rude or upset this Sam because she wanted his help.

“We need a place somewhere around here to do this. I think there’s some abandoned buildings on the other side of the town. At least they are abandoned in my time. I don't know about here.”

“I can check them out to be sure one is useable,” Castiel told them laying the cuff down on the table. "They are done." He disappeared from the bunker without further comment.

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Sam noted once the angel was gone. His shoulders slumped with the weight of all that was happening and somewhere in the back of his mind he was fighting the thought, 'what if I can't leave this world'? What if I'm trapped here and Dean can't find me?'

If he got Jessica her Sam back, he had no place here with them and knew he couldn't stay, even if they wanted him to. It would be too painful and hard on him. Maybe he could go help Bobby or Ellen and Jo with finding survivors and helping them out. But for now he shoved that to the back of his mind. 

“That‘s just how he is,” Jess replied. “But he’s one of our strongest allies.”

“I get it; our Castiel was similar to him when he first came to Earth. He was stuck up with no emotions or understanding of how humans were. It took him awhile to loosen up...” 

“I have found a place we can use,” Castiel said when he appeared back in the bunker. He looked to Sam who quickly closed his mouth and looked away, not finishing his sentence and hoping he didn't see his thoughts.

“I say we get some sleep and do this in the morning. We need to be sharp and ready if we have any hope of actually accomplishing it,” Sam said. He looked to Jessica and Castiel waiting for a response.

“I will stay in here and guard,” Castiel replied.

“C’mon Jessica, I’ll show you a bedroom you can use,” Sam told her getting up from the table. "Oh, if a guy a few years old than me, little shorter, light brown hair, shows up named Dean, that's my brother. Don't smite him or hurt him or anything, okay?"

"I will remember that."

Sam led Jessica out of the room and down the hall where the bedrooms were located. He paused at the door to his brother's bedroom for a moment looking at it with longing before heading on down the hall. He led her to another bedroom and opened the door for her. “You can use this one. I’ll be in the one below you if you need anything.”

“You are a good, kind man Sam,” she said standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before going into the bedroom and gently shutting the door.

Sam stood there for a moment still feeling her lips on his skin and thought of his Jessica. Tears filled his eyes for a moment until he got his emotions under control and stepped into the bedroom next door. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes as he fought the urge to go to her. He wanted to feel her warm body against his one more time. 

He heart ached so badly it was hard to breath, but he knew he couldn't do that to this world's Sam, no matter how much he wanted to. With a heavy sigh, Sam walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off to shake the dust from it before settling on the bed to try and rest. His mind kept returning to Dean and wondering where he was and what he might be facing if he landed in the wrong world too.   
================================================  
A/N: They have what they need to get Lucifer out of Sam. Now to lure him out and hope nothing goes wrong. Thank you for taking this journey with me. We will find out what happened to Dean soon. Comments do make my day. NC


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and Jessica stumbled slightly when Castiel transported them to the building he found for them to use for their plan. Sam gave it a quick once over nodding his approval. There was a small closet that he could hide in until it was time for him to use the pulse generator. 

“Jessica, you can use this door to draw the sigil on. Lucifer won’t see it until it’s too late. Remember, once he’s here you’ll only have seconds to activate the sigil. Do you think you can get him here?”

“Yes, he’d love to have me to torment Sam. He has tried to trap me before by sending demons after me, but I managed to avoid them with Castiel's help. All I’ll have to do is pray to him and he’ll come,” she assured Sam in a strong voice. "First, I need to destroy the hex bag Sam made me so I couldn’t be found." She took it from around her neck and held it up. "Castiel if you will?"

"Of course," he said taking the bag and clenching it in his hand using his grace to burn it.

“Alright, you need to do the sigil and have it ready before you pray then. If you’ll hide me Castiel, we’ll do this,” Sam said boldly knowing they only had one chance at pulling this off. He watched Jessica take a knife and cut her palm enough to bring blood. "Cas...Damnit Castiel," he whispered where Jessica couldn't hear him. If this goes south and we don't get Lucifer out of your Sam; I need you to get Jessica out of here before he gets her. Don't worry about me," Sam told him looking longingly at Jessica. "I've done this dance before."

Castiel frowned and studied this Sam for a moment sensing he was hiding something about Lucifer from him and was surprised when he threw up a wall that blocked him from seeing into his mind. Sam turned his pain filled eyes back to Castiel.

"Promise me," he forced between clenched teeth a fire burning in his eyes.

"I promise Sam Winchester," Castiel nodded having a little more respect for the man now. He was willing to give his life to save another, no matter the cost. "I will do as you ask."

Jessica clenched her teeth on her lower lip as she cut into her palm and cupped it, letting it fill with blood. She quickly drew the memorized sigil on the door and looked to Sam to get his approval. She clenched her palm to keep the blood flowing before speaking loudly and madly. 

“Lucifer you sonovabitch, I want to talk to my husband. Are you brave enough to face me? I’m here, Sam can you hear me?” Jess yelled, looking around as she spoke. "We will free you!"

It was only seconds before Lucifer appeared in the room in Sam’s body and looked at Jessica as she stared bravely at him daring him to do anything. He was dressed in an expensive dark grey suit that seemed to express his power and status. His eyes glowed red for a moment as he took in Jessica, not noticing the bloody hand she was hiding from him.

“Well, well, Jess it’s been a long time," he cooed. "My, my, haven't been taking care of yourself I see,” Lucifer preened. He eyed her tangled hair, second hand clothes, and smudges of dirt on her cheek and smirked. “You know Sam’s fighting very hard to get out of where I have him stashed, but we know that’s not going to happen. He’s not strong enough and you know that, I know that and well, Sam is learning that. He can never defeat me,” he laughed as he stepped toward her. “Oh, the things I have planned for you...”

Jessica took one step back and jerked the door forward to reveal the sigil and slammed her bloody hand onto it. Light and energy flew outward toward Lucifer making him cry out in pain and stumble. He looked at Jessica with eyes of betrayal when suddenly Castiel was in front of him and clamped the warded cuffs on his wrists. 

“What are you doing?” he growled out in a harsh voice. “These won’t hold me and you should know that. You are betraying your own brother Castiel.” He looked down at the cuffs and tried to use his powers to break them. They started to glow a faint red but he was weakened and couldn't break them. "You are going to pay for this, brother," he spat at Castiel as he stumbled back trying to escape.

"You stopped being my brother a long time ago Lucifer."

Sam stepped from the closet and held the golden egg out in front of him and recited loudly, “Vade retro, Princeps Inferni!” 

Lucifer stared in disbelief at the mirror image of his meat suit and tried to say something but he couldn't get the words to come out as he gurgled and gasped for his next breath. He wasn't sure what was happening but he tried to stop it to no avail. His body jerked and he tried to raise his hands to stop the person who looked like his vessel from continuing. His powers were useless to him and he screamed his rage as he staggered closer to Sam.

"Who...Are...You?" Lucifer finally managed to gasp out fighting hard to stay in Sam's body.

"Your worse nightmare," Sam spat at him, glaring daggers at him. "This time I will stop you for good."

The egg suddenly started to feel warm in Sam's hand as sections of it started to spin and the ancient letters begin to glow brightly. The pulse generator hummed loudly and began to emit streams of energy at Lucifer as Jessica and Castiel watched in anticipation and worry. They didn't know if this would work and knew this was their only chance of saving their Sam. If Lucifer got free, he would kill them all. Castiel gripped Jessica's arm tightly making ready to escape like Sam had asked of him. 

The wind began to pick up in the room, making them squint as dust and dirt flew through the air to circle above their heads in a whirlwind. A cloud of rolling white aura began to spin quickly over Lucifer’s head as he screamed out in anger and cussed them in a hoarse, strained voice. He fought hard to keep his grace in the body but it seemed the more he strained the quicker he was being pulled out. The white cloud seemed to pulse out waves of energy into this world's Sam’s body and little by little, Lucifer was drawn from it until he was trapped in the shimmering, rolling cloud over Sam's head. Everyone in the room could feel the energy swirling around in the cloud as small sparks sizzled in the air, charging it was electricity. Sam's body crumbled in a heap to the floor once Lucifer was pulled out of it. 

Sam continued to hold the warm, glowing egg carefully and watched as the top slid open and a high pitched whine began to emit from it. He wanted to clamp his hands over his ears but knew he couldn't drop the egg or this might not work. It began to pull the boiling, rolling cloud toward the opening and Lucifer was sucked into the egg with the cloud of energy. As quickly as it started, it was suddenly over with and a deathly silence filled the room. Sam’s ear popped and everything sounded far away as he clutched the egg tightly to his chest afraid to let it go. He thought it would feel hot, but it felt cold in his hands, almost too cold for him. He was breathing hard and trying to focus as his mind processed what just happened.

“I will take it now,” Castiel commanded reaching for the egg as he stepped to Sam.

“What?” Sam asked loudly, not understanding him and tightly clutching the egg to his chest not willing to give it up. He felt sick and unstable, but his one thought was to protect the egg. 

“I will dispose of the egg,” he said again touching Sam’s forehead so he could hear and taking away the affects the egg caused to him. 

"Make sure it is where no one can find it and set him free." Sam looked down at the egg before reluctantly allowing Castiel to take it from him. He knew Castiel could dispose of the egg where it would never be found. They had done it. Jessica's Sam was free of Lucifer, and Lucifer would be hidden where he could do no more harm to the humans of this world.

“I will come back for everyone,” Castiel stated and disappeared holding the egg in a firm grip. His mind raced through sites to hide the egg where no one, not even the angels, could find it. 

“Sam, Sam!” Jessica cried out as she dropped to the floor by her Sam’s side. He was unconscious, but breathing shallowly.

“He should be okay,” Sam told her kneeling and taking his bandana and wrapping it around her bleeding hand. He put two fingers to Sam’s neck and felt an erratic pulse beating against it. “He’s just unconscious from the ordeal and having Lucifer in him for so long. I don‘t think he harmed him since he would have wanted his vessel to be in perfect condition.” Sam moved back to give them some space and leaned back against the wall before wiping a hand down his face. His legs felt shaky and hoped they would support him as he watched them together feeling a building ache in his chest that he fought to control. 

Jessica pulled her Sam's head into her lap and stroked his face as she mumbled to him. Tears dripped down her face as she looked up at Sam and whispered ‘thank you’ before returning her full attention to her Sam. She continued to whisper to him encouraging words that it was over and he was free and they could be together again. 

Sam watched the reunion between the two and smiled even though there was sadness in his eyes and a twisting, stabbing hurt in in his heart. If Dean didn’t find them or he didn’t find a way out of this world, Sam knew he couldn’t stay at the bunker and see them together. It felt like his heart and soul were being torn apart all over again, just like when his Jessica died. At least in this world they were together now and had a chance at a life. He looked toward the disturbance in the air to see Castiel had returned without the egg. 

“Take us back to the bunker,” Sam requested moving to Jessica and her Sam.

“Very well,” Castiel said. He leaned down and gripped Jessica’s arm and reached for Sam’s arm. With a blink of the eyes, they were in the library of the bunker. 

“Let’s get him to a bedroom where he can rest and you can check him over,” Sam suggested looking at the unconscious Sam. It felt really strange to see himself being held up by Castiel and Jessica. 

“I have him,” Castiel told him before reaching down and scooping Sam into his arms. He followed Jessica down to the bedroom she had used and he eased her Sam onto the bed.

“I’ll stay with him and tend to him,” Jessica said climbing onto the bed, not wanting to leave his side now that they had him back. 

Sam and Castiel left them alone and headed back to the library. Sam went to the crystal containers that held liquor and picked up a glass, blowing the dust out of it. He poured a double shot and looked at Castiel deciding he wouldn't accept a drink if he offered. He drank half of it in one swallow, wincing with the burning. Sam sipped the rest before moving to the table to take a seat. 

“There’s only one thing left that we need to do,” Sam told him.

“Find Dean,” Castiel stated before he could say it.

“Yes, any idea where Lucifer might have stashed him?” Sam asked. "It'll probably be good to free him before they find out Lucifer is gone. He won‘t be of any use to them and we don‘t want the demons to use him as a bargaining chip to get Lucifer back."

“He was using some mansion in the Catskills as a base. I would think he would want him close to keep Sam in line and Dean out of Michael’s reach.”

“Can you take me there?” 

“There will be demons there guarding him.” 

“I know how to make demon bombs and I have the demon killing knife,” Sam stated. “The ingredients should be in the storage room for the bombs. It’ll blast them out of their meat suits and straight to hell.” 

“Show me,” Castiel commanded.

Sam headed to the storage room filled with herbs, spices, and other odd ingredients that had been collected over the years. He got down a brass bowl and started scanning the shelves pulling certain items down, West Bank witch hazel, skull of Egyptian calf, some unknown newt, asafetida, benzoin and cayenne to name a few, until he had the collection by the bowl. He began to pour them into it, stirring after each one, until he was finished. 

Sam looked around for something to use to make the bombs. He found some small bottles he could thread a wick into to light them and began to fill what he could. Once he soaked the wicks in holy oil and pour a little into the bottles, he inserted lengths of wick into the bottle necks and found a box to set them in. He looked around and found matches and then turned to Castiel.

“Let me get my knife and I will be ready,” Sam told him. “I will tell Jessica we are leaving so she won’t worry.”

“I will meet you in the front hall,” he replied taking the box with the bombs. He had watched Sam closely so he would know how to do this again and would pass this spell along to others to help fight the remaining demons on earth. 

Sam walked down the hall to the bedroom where Jessica and her Sam were, and knocked softly before opening the door.

“We’re going to find Dean. Castiel may know where he is,” he spoke softly to her. She was still sitting on the bed beside Sam stroking his face and mumbling to him. 

“I should go too,” she replied starting to get up.

“No, you need to stay with him. He may be disoriented and confused when he wakes up and will need you here to help him,” Sam insisted. “If we find Dean, we’ll bring him back.” 

“Be careful,” she told him. "You are a true hero Sam, I can never repay what you did today."

“Always and I'm not looking for payment. I'm just glad it worked and he's free,” Sam replied before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment and took some slow breaths before leaving. His emotions were running high and it was all he could do to contain them. The pain was almost unbearable to see Jessica with her Sam, but he couldn't deny them their happiness. 

If only he had chosen different in his world maybe his Jess might be alive and they would be together. He had to stow away his thoughts and focus on the task at hand. There would be time when this was over to mourn his losses. He stopped by the bedroom he used and grabbed the demon killing knife and went to join Castiel. “I’m ready.” Sam squared his shoulders and prepared himself for the next fight.

Castiel took his arm and they vanished from the bunker in search of this world's Dean.   
===========================================  
A/N: One down and one to go. Will they find Dean and save him? Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments are great. NC


	16. Chapter 16

When Dean stepped through the shimmering opening it felt like he was being disassembled and disoriented and swished through bright, pulsing lights that blinded him. He had no sense of up or down and let his body shut down and endured the sensations. He became aware of the dampness under him and a light mist surrounding him as he chanced raising his head from the ground. His vision was out of focus and it took him a minute to see he was lying on the ground in a field and a very light rain was falling. 

Hoping he wouldn't puke or pass out again, Dean pushed himself to a sitting position so he could see better and recognized where he was. He groaned as his body felt like lead weights were tied to it when he got to his feet, swaying slightly before he could get his balance. He made his way toward where he knew the door to the bunker was and hoped to find his brother and Jack there. 

Dean wiped the moisture from his face as he blinked rapidly for a moment so he could see the key hole and inserted the key. He turned it in the lock and opened the door to allow him entrance. As soon as he stepped to the top of the stairs, Dean knew something wasn’t right. He stowed the key and pulled his gun from the small of his back before he moved to look over the balcony to the map room below. The power was on so someone was here or had been here. 

He could hear no movement of any kind, except for the occasional creak of the bunker itself. With careful steps, Dean walked down the stairs searching for signs of life. He moved into the library and walked by the table looking down for what should be there, two sets of initials carved into the wood. He ran a finger over the dust, drawing his initials and then his brothers. It wasn't his world that was for sure, so he wondered where he was dumped this time and what or who he was going to be facing. What big baddie was in this world trying to destroy it and if Sam were here somewhere trying to stop it?

Deciding to check the kitchen first, Dean stepped into the room and caught the scent of brewed coffee, but couldn’t understand how the place looked like it hadn’t been lived in for years. He saw two coffee cups sitting in the sink that had water in them. His hope flared thinking maybe it was Sam and Jack. He headed back out and down the hall to check out the bedrooms. Maybe they had landed here and came to the bunker hoping they would find him here.

A soft voice caught his attention and he moved to a door and listened carefully. A female voice was singing softly, but it was not one he recognized. He gripped the door knob and slowly turned it, letting it click open on it own. He gave it a gentle push and with gun raised, stepped into the room. 

A lamp by the bed was the only light in the room and he quickly took in the scene before him. Sam was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and a young woman was sitting beside him and had a gun pointed at him. They stared at each other, neither moving until Dean spoke up. He saw the woman's stern expression change to one of shock and surprise when she got a good look at him.

“What have you done to my brother?” he growled in a low menacing voice. He stared at the woman and a hint of recognition came to his mind. Dean frowned as he tried to get a better look at her since her face was shadowed. “Do I know you?”

Jessica stared at Dean, but knew instantly that this was not the Dean of her world. This must be Sam’s Dean from the other world. She carefully lowered her gun and put it back on the nightstand. 

“You’re the other Sam's Dean, aren't you, but not the Dean that belongs to this world,” Jessica asked him.

“Wait? What’s going on? What’s wrong with Sammy?” Dean demanded as confusion set in.

“This is not your Sam. Castiel and your Sam have gone to try and rescue our Dean from wherever Lucifer has him held hostage,” she tried to explain. "Your Sam said you might show up here and to tell you he'd be back."

Dean slowly lowered his gun as her name came to him. “Jessica? You’re Jess right? You were Sam's girlfriend in college.”

“Yes, in your world I guess I was. Here I am Sam's wife and a fighter with the resistance against Lucifer and his demon army. I met your brother Sam, several days ago and he brought me here to this place hoping to find you here.” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked looking to Sam that was not his Sam but still felt the need to protect him. 

“Lucifer was using him as a vessel, but your Sam figured a way to get him out of my Sam and trapped him. He said Sam was unconscious but should be okay. I’m waiting for him to wake up,” she said looking lovingly to the Sam laying on the bed and stroked his face.

“Do you know where they went? Maybe I can get to them and help.”

“Castiel probably flew them so you couldn’t get to them in time. How long have you been here? Sam did a locator spell when we got here a couple of days ago but it didn’t show you anywhere in this country.”

“Just arrived less than thirty minutes ago I guess. I was lucky to have ended up at the bunker this time,” Dean replied. “So you’re saying this Sam was being used by Lucifer as a vessel? Why in the hell would he say yes?”

“He did it to save your life, well, our lives, Dean's and mine,” she sighed. "Lucifer threatened to drag us to hell and torture us for eternity if he didn’t say yes. I begged him not to but he couldn’t bear to see either of us hurt. Lucifer took over the world and brought demons topside to do his bidding. He would use humans as meat suits for the demons, enslave them or just kill them. I joined the resistance and we’ve been fighting him since it happened trying to save as many as we can. But now, with Lucifer gone, we might have a fighting chance.”

“And my Sam figured a way to defeat him. Way to go Sammy,” Dean said with pride for his brother. 

“Yes, some device called a hypo something pulse generator thing. It looked like a large, golden egg. It pulled Lucifer from Sam’s body and captured him inside of it. Really a wonderful thing to see.”

“A golden egg, with weird symbols on it? I'm surprised they had one here too.” 

“Yes, with strange markings on the outside. Your Sam said it was a long shot, but he finally found it in one of the rooms here.”

“He was lucky. Look, I’m going to wait in the other room for Sam to come back,” Dean told her feeling he was intruding on them. He had to keep telling himself, it was not his Sam on the bed even if he did look like him, but his hair was different like it had been styled. He didn't need to take care of him, someone else was doing that.

“That’s fine, I want to stay here until he wakes,” she said looking back to the bed.

“I understand. I’ll be in the library.” 

Dean walked back into the hall and closed the door behind him. It was strange to see a version of Sam unconscious on the bed and know there was another one out there, his Sam, trying to save another version of him. His mind was getting confused and he headed to the decanters to pour himself a double shot of whiskey, thinking he deserved it. He took the glass to the table and took a seat to wait for his brother and hoped that he came back uninjured with another him. If this got any more confusing, he was going to have to number everyone to keep things straight. There was also another Castiel in this world too. He wondered if there was anyone else from their past out there.

Moving between worlds was exhausting. Dean poured another drink and sipped on it wondering how long it was going to take them to get back. He slumped down in the chair and let his head fall forward as he closed his eyes to nap. He wouldn't let himself sleep too deeply so he'd hear them when they cam back. 

spn

Sam stumbled slightly as Castiel and he appeared at the edge of a forest near a huge mansion. Once he got his balance and was stable, he checked the place out noting the guard house and what looked like guards patrolling the grounds. He took three of the demon bombs and some matches and handed the others to Castiel.

“Just light the wick and throw. It should blast the demons from their meat suits,” Sam told him. “Guess we need to take the guards out at the gate first and then the ones patrolling.”

“I can handle the ones in the shack,” he said letting his angel blade drop before he disappeared.

Sam quickly looked to the shack to see Castiel was inside and the demons were dead. He hurried that way thinking if they could get a number of the demons together they could use one of the bombs. Once he got to the guardhouse, Sam opened the gate and destroyed the controls so it couldn’t be closed again. They made their way inside and Sam whispered his plan to Castiel as he walked ahead of him so he could be seen. An alarm was sounded by one of the guards and they started to chase Sam. He drew them toward Castiel who lit the bomb and tossed it, getting rid of four guards at once.

“Okay, let’s see if we can get inside,” Sam told him. He looked the place over and didn’t enjoy the idea of trying to search every room. Sam bet Lucifer had Dean hidden away somewhere in the basement and that was where he was going to start.

“I can’t!” Castiel groaned in pain. He doubled over and stepped back from the front of the house until the weakness and nausea was gone. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked seeing his distress and pain on his face.

“Warding, it won’t let me near the house,” he said as he got his breath back. “You will need to break the sigils so I can enter.”

“What do it look like?” Sam asked.

Castiel grabbed his hand and used his angel blade to slightly burn the sigil into his palm. Sam winced once but didn’t pull back. He studied the marking and nodded before heading for the front door. Sam was careful as he tried the handle and found it moved easily. He pushed it opened on well oiled hinges and stepped inside with the demon knife in his hand ready to do battle. He saw the first sigil painted on the wall in the foyer and used the knife to scratch the paint away to break it. 

He didn’t meet any resistance as he moved through the first level looking for a way to the basement. He encountered three other sigils and broke them as he continued his search. Sam found the kitchen and after trying several doors found one with steps that led down. There was a dim glow of light coming from the area below and Sam knew he was right about Dean being down there.

There was warding all the way down the wall to the basement and he began to break each one deciding it was better to play it safe. He hoped his luck would hold out and he wouldn't meet further resistance and Dean could be found quickly. This wasn't his Dean, but he still had to save him. He was doing it for this world's Sam because he knew they were going to need each other to heal after everything both of them had been through and put this world back together. He knew they would be stronger together and hoped he would fine his Dean soon.  
======================================================  
A/N: Now Dean is in this world too and soon the brothers, both sets, will be reunited. A couple more chapters and we will finally find out what happened to Jack and how he is fairing in the world he landed it. Thank you for your patience as each story unfolds. I do love comments, if you have a moment... NC


	17. Chapter 17

Sam stepped into a dimly lit area and let his eyes adjust before continuing. Movement from down a hallway had him quickly stepping into the shadows and watching as a man walked into view carrying a tray. He went past Sam who swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the back, watching as red lightening raced up and down the body as the demon was destroyed. He looked the way he had come and headed in that direction hoping the noise of the falling tray wouldn't attract others.

There were locked doors along the hall and Sam stopped at the first one and opened it to find a young woman inside. She looked at him in fright as she pushed into a corner of the cell away from him. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Sam told her. “Who are you?” 

“Sophie, you...You kidnapped me,” she said in a quivering voice. 

“That wasn’t me. Go down the hall and you’ll find some stairs, go up them and get outside. I have a friend that is waiting. You’re free.”

Sophie looked at him but didn’t move. It was as if she was frozen to the spot and couldn’t get her body to cooperate. Sam went to her and took her arm, gently leading her out and pointed down the hall, "Go on if there are any more here I’ll send them out." She looked at him one more time and fled toward the stairs in a stumbling gait.

Sam went to the next door and found a young guy lying on a cot. He just told him to leave and continued on searching for Dean. Several of the cells were empty and when he opened the last one, the smell hit him in the face, making him stagger slightly and wrinkle his nose in disgust. It was a combination of body order, sweat, urine, blood, rotten food and he didn’t even want to think what else. 

He looked into the room and saw what looked like a mound of rags curled in the corner. When he looked closer he could see arms wrapped around a body, as if trying to hold himself together. There wasn't anything else in the room to give comfort to the man. From what Sam could tell, his hair was greasy and matted, his body covered in a mixture of blood and dirt and his clothes were torn rags, hanging on his skinny frame. He didn't have on any socks or shoes and nothing to help keep him warm in the damp cell.

“Dean?” Sam asked cautiously. He stepped deeper into the room and to the body, kneeling down beside him. “Hey man; I’ve come to get you out of here.” 

A blood streaked face slowly looked up at him; he could see hatred and defiance in his eyes that were blood shot and sunken in. His body tensed as he stared him down.

“Go to hell, you sonovabitch,” Dean rasped out as he tried to move back from him but couldn’t. His body was trembling with the excursion and he coughed and wheezed trying to get a breath. "You fight S'mmy, don't worry 'bout me. You fight him!" Dean ordered his brother with as much strength as he could muster.

“What's going on in here?” a demon questioned from the doorway. He looked at Sam and started to say something, but stopped. “You’re not him.” 

Sam lit the wick to his last demon bomb and tossed it at the door taking out two demons in the process. He hurried to the door to see if there were anymore but didn’t see any. He turned back to Dean and moved to his side.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Sam told him helping him to stand and wrapping an arm around his waist. He felt Dean resisting, but he didn't have the strength to fight him off in his weakened state. His body trembled uncontrollably as Sam took most of his weight and moved them out of the cell and toward the stairs.

“S’mmy?” Dean asked weakly. His confused mind knew if Sam was still possessed by Lucifer, he wouldn't be killing his minions. "Is that really you? Did you kick him out?" He tried to look at him but being jostled and trying to make his legs work had him dizzy and disoriented.

“Almost, I’ll explain later, c’mon it‘s not far,” he encouraged as he guided them down the hall. Dean’s body was thin and he could feel the heat of a fever coming off him. He heard a commotion at the top of the stairs before Castiel stepped into view. “I’ve got him, we're coming up,” Sam called to him.

“I’ve taken out the rest of the demons and freed the hostages,” Castiel told him. “But I did leave one alive to spread the word their leader is gone and they needed to return to hell or die.”

“Good, now get us out of here,” Sam ordered once he got Dean to the top of the steps within Castiel’s reach.

They disappeared from the mansion and appeared at the bunker door. Sam quickly opened it and with Castiel’s help got Dean down the stairs and into the map room.

“Sammy?” Dean called to him as he stepped into the doorway when he heard the noises, to see the three returning. "'bout time you got back, I was beginning to worry bro."

Sam looked up quickly and a smile broke out on his face as he let Castiel take Dean and rushed to his brother’s side. They grabbed each other in a strong hug, happy to be reunited again. Both could feel the weight of not knowing the other’s fate lift from their shoulders.

“I didn’t know if I would find you or you would find me,” Sam told Dean holding him at arm's length to look him over. "It's good to see you man."

“Same here. Hello Cas. You wouldn’t believe what was going on in the world I landed in,” Dean replied looking to Castiel and a semiconscious Dean he was supporting. “And I take it the shit hit the fan here too.”

“You could say that. Let’s get him to a bedroom and have Jessica look at him,” Sam said. He turned back to Castiel and this world's Dean to help.

Dean followed Castiel and Sam as they maneuvered the semiconscious Dean down the hall to the bedroom beside where Sam and Jessica were. She heard the noise and stepped to the doorway to see what was going on.

“Think you can look him over?” Sam asked before moving through the doorway with her Dean.

“You found him! Thank god!” she cried with joy and relief. “Could you keep an eye on Sam?” she asked the other world Dean who was standing behind them. “I don’t want him to be alone if he wakes up.”

“Sure, no problem,” Dean shrugged going into the bedroom and taking a chair by the bed. He looked at this world’s Sam and thought he was starting to wake up as he moved his head and arms slightly and moaned. His eyes moved back and forth under his lids like he was dreaming. Dean noticed scars on his arms and chest that his Sam didn't have and when he took his hand to stop him from thrashing saw part of his pinky finger was missing. His hair was longer and his facial features were harder than Sam's. This was a lot to take in, but he wasn't surprised after seeing what he had already seen. He wondered just how many parallel worlds there were out there and how many had a Sam and Dean Winchester in them and what role they played in that world.

spn

Sam and Castiel eased Dean down on the bed and Jessica sat down beside him. She sucked in a breath when she saw his condition. Tears sprang to her eyes knowing what he had been put through by Lucifer and hoped he would be okay.

“I’ll get some hot water and towels to clean him,” Sam offered heading out to the bathroom.

“Castiel, can you heal any minor wounds?” she asked looking to her friend.

“I will try,” he said moving to the other side of the bed and laying a hand on his forehead. He concentrated as a soft bluish glow shone from under his hand and Dean’s minor injuries were healed. “That is all I can do.”

“Jess...” Dean mumbled trying to reach a hand to her still not sure this was real or if he was dreaming.

“Yes Dean, we got you back. Sam’s okay too. You need to rest,” she told him taking his hand in hers. “Castiel can you maybe find a hospital that’s still open and get the kit for an IV, several bags of solution and some antibiotics?”

“I will see what I can do,” he said before disappearing.

Sam came back into the room with a basin of hot water, towels and wash cloths. He sat it on the nightstand and sat down beside this world's Dean.

“Why don’t you let me do this? I’ll clean him as well as I can. You can see if there are any clothes in any of the bedrooms that can be used for him?” Sam told her thinking even this Dean would prefer if he did this part. 

“Alright. Castiel will hopefully be able to find some IV solution and supplies so we can get some fluids in him and give him some antibiotics,” she said getting up. "It should help with any infection and his fever.”

Once she left, Sam took a knife and cut the remains of a shredded tee shirt from his body and stripped off the soiled, dirty jeans. He laid a towel across his lower body before wetting a cloth to begin washing away the dirt and blood, starting with his face. He was gentle and as Dean's skin was cleaned he could see the pink scars under the dried blood and figured Castiel had healed him, but there were older ones too. He guessed Lucifer had tortured him all the time he kept him captive. A hand caught his wrist weakly and Sam looked into the haunted eyes of this world's Dean and had to remind himself this wasn’t his Dean.

“You’re not Sam,” Dean whispered looking at the hand he was clutching and seeing a whole pinky finger. "You're different."

“I’m not your Sam, you are right; he’s in the bedroom next door. He’ll be okay. You just rest and I’ll get you cleaned up,” Sam told him gently pulling Dean's hand from his wrist and laying it on his chest. “We’ll talk later and explain everything when you’re better.” He continued to clean him as best he could and watched as Dean’s eyes finally closed and he quit fighting consciousness. The water was turning a muddy, reddish color as Sam continued to rinse the washcloth and clean Dean's body. By the time he had him somewhat clean, Jessica returned with a pair of cotton pants and tee shirt.

“This was all I could find, I don’t know if they will even fit,” she said handing the items to Sam.

Sam shook the pants out and knew they would be short but they were better than nothing. He slipped them up his legs and under the towel until they rested on his hips. He couldn’t do much more for him now and knew he needed to rest and heal. 

“I’m not going to bother with the tee shirt for now,” he told her pulling several blankets from the foot of the bed and covering Dean’s body. He tucked them in around him wanting to keep him warm and combat the fever he had.

“I have found these things,” Castiel announced as he appeared back in the room handing a bag to Jessica. He stood by her side to help if needed looking at Sam in a different light now. 

“I’m going to check on my Dean and your Sam,” Sam told them thinking he wasn’t needed. He picked up the basin and dirty towels to get them out of the way as he left. 

Jessica looked them over and nodded. “These will do. I’ll get an IV started and that should help with the dehydration and give him a shot of antibiotics.” She wiped Dean's arm with an alcohol wipe before inserting the cannula into his arm, taping it down. Jessica took a bag of solution and attached it before starting the drip and checking it and hanging the bag on a nail in the wall above his head. After filling a syringe with antibiotics, she injected it into Dean’s arm. She stood back and surveyed her work before sighing with relief. She had her husband back and Dean and Lucifer was gone. Maybe, just maybe, this world now stood a chance at rebuilding once again.   
==========================================================  
A/N: The brothers are reunited and now the challenge to get to the world Jack ended up in. A couple of chapters more and they will be finding him. Thank you to all who have taken this journey with me. I do like comments. NC


	18. Chapter 18

Dean looked at this world's Sam’s face as he frowned and started to move around on the bed. He noticed Sam’s left hand and that half of his pinky finger was missing. At least he would be able to tell them apart, but the more he looked at this Sam, he could see small differences between them. He straightened up when after a moment he opened his eyes and tried to look around until they landed on Dean and he froze his eyes wide with uncertainty. 

“Where am I?” Sam asked in a hoarse voice as quickly took in his surroundings and not recognizing them. “You’re not Dean, I know what he looked like last time Lucifer let me see him...I will never forget...What he did to him because of me...” His voice cracked and tears brimmed his eyes as he looked away, not able to stop them from dripping down his cheeks. Sam wiped at his face and fought to get his emotions under control now that he had his body back again. It felt strange and unnerving after all this time being trapped and not able to control his body himself. "How can he ever forgive me?"

“I am Dean, just not your Dean. He’s in the next bedroom down being taken care of. And I don't think he will hold any of what happened against you if he's anything like I am. You were trying to save him and Jessica when you said yes. You didn't know what Lucifer had planned so you couldn't have stopped it. Should I get Jessica?” Dean asked as he started to get up.

“Jess is here!” Sam said in shock as he tried to get up. “You better not have hurt her.” He still wasn't sure if he trusted this man that looked like his brother or not. Sam was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of sick dream Lucifer had put him in to freak him out. 

“Cool your jets there tiger; ain’t no one hurting anyone,” Dean insisted. He put a hand on Sam's chest to stop him and frowned when Sam pulled away. “I’m not going to hurt you dude.”

“How do I know that?” Sam asked his voice still unsteady and weak.

“Hey Sammy, come in here,” Dean called when he saw Sam in the hall at the doorway.

Sam stepped into the room and saw himself halfway sitting up in the bed. He stepped closer so he could talk, watching this world‘s Sam eyeing him in disbelief and suspiciously.

“Hi, I know this looks nuts, but you are going to be okay,” he told this world's Sam. "We were able to expel Lucifer and trap him. You are free now and Cas and I were able to rescue your Dean."

“How is this possible?” Sam croaked, coughing hard.

“Dean, why don’t you go get him some water? I’ll stay with him until Jessica comes back.” 

“Suit yourself, just don’t go getting any kinky ideas,” he said giving both of them a look to get two bitch faces back at him. “Great, now I’m getting double vision.”

“Who are you?” Sam asked slowly as he repositioned the pillows so he could lean back against the headboard in comfort.

“I’m you, but from another world and yes that is my Dean, not your’s."

“Is Dean okay?” Sam quickly asked as his heart skipped a beat.

“Yes, once we got Lucifer out of you, Castiel and I went in search of your Dean and found him. Jessica is taking care of him. He just needs some rest and to get some food in him. If he's anything like my Dean, he'll be up on his feet in no time.” 

"How did you even get here? Was it angels?" Sam questioned. "I don't think any demon would have that kind of power."

"There are numerous worlds in this universe and we came through a rift, a tear in the walls separating the worlds, to search for our Mom but ended up in the wrong world. I guess you could say yes, we had an angel's help,” San shrugged. "I understand why you did it, why you said yes. You were trying to protect your family," he told him, trying to be gentle with the topic.

“The things I did to him....” Sam mumbled as he ran a hand down his face trying to stop the tears from falling again.

“It wasn’t you, you were not in control. All that was Lucifer. You can’t blame yourself for what he did, even though I know you will,” Sam said. "If I was in your place I would."

“It happened to you too didn’t it?” this world's Sam asked seeing the look on his double’s face. “He possessed you too didn't he?”

“Yes, so I know what you are feeling. Just know he’s locked away and can’t hurt anyone again.”

“Here you go,” Dean said coming back into the room with a glass of water and handing it to the Sam on the bed. 

“Thanks,” both of them said at the same time making Dean glare at them for a moment. 

“This is just too weird for me. I’m going to see if I can find us a way out of this world, and hopefully to wherever Mom and Jack are,” he told them bluntly, turning and leaving the bedroom. 

“I gotta say, he’s a lot like my Dean, but I can see subtle differences,” Sam noted as he sipped on the water staring out the door. “Where am I anyway?” 

“A bunker. In my world this is where we live,” Sam replied. “I’ll go let Jessica know you’re awake.” 

“Thanks, I have missed her so much. Do you have a Jess in your world?” 

“I did...” Sam answered looking away, but not elaborating any further before he left. He stepped into the other bedroom and saw Jessica was checking Dean’s vitals and adjusting the IV drip that was in his arm. “Sam is awake Jessica.”

“Thanks, can you set with him until I can get Castiel to do it?” she asked anxious to get to her Sam.

“Sure, why not,” Sam said pulling a chair closer to the bed to sit down. He knew she wanted to be with her Sam. He looked over at Dean and saw his eyes barely open staring at him. “Do you need anything?” 

“No...” Dean mumbled.

“You should try to get some rest.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No need...” 

“You risked your life to save mine and my brother, was it because I look like your brother?” 

“No, I would have done it anyway, no matter who you were,” Sam replied a little miffed by the assumption.   
“That’s just who we are and what we do.” 

“Hey, didn’t mean to insult you dude,” Dean offered, surprised he could read him just like his Sam. 

“It’s all good,” Sam sighed knowing everyone was a little on edge right now. 

“Jessica wanted me to stay with Dean,” Castiel stated as he stepped into the room. 

“Alright, I need to find my Dean anyway, and Cas, it wouldn’t hurt to lighten up some,” Sam said patting his shoulder in passing.

“I am not sure what he meant by that,” Castiel replied watching Sam leave and looking to Dean when he chuckled softly with the remark.

spn

Sam wandered down the halls searching for Dean to see what he was doing. From the way he was talking, he thought Dean knew something he didn’t. Somehow he figured out a way to get here, so maybe the same way would get them to the next world and Jack and their Mom. He finally saw a door at the end of the next hall open and headed that way. 

“What are you looking for?” Sam asked when he saw Dean looking through a box and pushing it aside to look in another. 

“A cracked piece of mirror,” Dean told him as he rummaged in the box. 

“And what is this piece of mirror supposed to do?” Sam asked opening a box and looking in it. 

“Opens a door to another world. At least that’s what it did for me. That's how I got here.”

“How did you find out about it?”

“Dad,” Dean said. "Well one of his pals from the Men of Letters."

“You want to elaborate on that?” Sam asked, a little shocked with the news. He couldn't believe Dean had seen their father in whatever world he landed in and wanted to know more.

“The world I was in, would you believe Dad was a Men of Letters and Mom was a hunter and she drove the Impala?” 

“You’re shitting me?” 

“Nope, they never met and we were never born. But before I left I kind of introduced them,” he smirked.

“You set Mom and Dad up?” Sam said in disbelief.

“Hey, they needed to be together and who knows where that could lead. Anyway, I think I got the two sides to share information and help each other.” 

“So you think there’s this piece of mirror in this bunker somewhere?”

“I hope so, unless you know another way to open a door.” 

“No,” Sam sighed.

“Then help me look. It was in a thin wooden box about five by seven and had some weird markings on it.”

“Do you know how many boxes are in just this one room?” Sam asked looking up and down the rows of boxes, crates and file boxes.

“I’ve done this before not too long ago,” he shrugged. “So, get to work.”

spn

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said softly when Sam walked slowing into the bedroom looking at him with haunted eyes. He knew Sam was blaming himself for what Lucifer did to him while he was being held hostage. He blinked back the tears that came to his eyes, just happy that he was okay.

“How are you man?” Sam asked anxiously, moving to the bed beside Dean. “Hey Castiel.”

“It is good to have you back Sam,” Castiel said. “I will leave you two alone.” 

“It’s good to actually be back and have control of my body again,” Sam told him patting him on the shoulder.

“So, do you believe what is happening here?” Dean asked as he shifted over on the bed so Sam could sit down beside him. He relished being near his brother again and let their bodies touch. He missed this bond that was between them that was taken away by Lucifer.

“You mean our doubles? That was mind blowing I gotta admit. I would never have dreamed there were other worlds out there and other us.”

“Where’s Jess?” 

“She’s looking to see if there’s anything here to eat, but I kind of doubt it,” Sam told him. "From what she said, the place has been empty for a very long time."

“Did you ever think a place like this existed?” 

“It’s a first for me, but it can come in handy,” Sam said. “Now that Lucifer is out of the picture, we can start taking out the demons he brought topside.” 

“I say we drill the other dudes and see what else they know that could help us. I get the feeling they've been through more stuff than we have.” 

“You do know they are us, and I don’t think they’ll be pushed around,” Sam explained.

“You think they know all our moves?”

“We could ask them,” Sam shrugged.

“Ask us what?” the other Dean questioned, stopping in the open doorway to look in at the two brothers. 

Sam looked over his brother’s shoulder into the bedroom to the brothers talking. It still looked crazy to see them and know it was them just of this world.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” this world’s Sam asked.

“No, but there’s still some rooms to search,” the other world Dean replied. 

“We were going to see about finding some food,” the other world Sam said. 

“Jess was looking around in the kitchen,” this world's Sam told them.

“I doubt she’ll find much. When we found the bunker, no one had been there in sixty years. We were going to check the town out and see if there’s any food,” the other world Sam commented.

“We’ll grab a ride and see what’s out there,” the other world Dean said. “Let’s go Sammy; I wanna see what's in the garage.”

“See ya guys. You should be okay here, nothing can get in, it's warded.” the other world Sam waved to them as he followed his Dean. 

“What ride?” Dean asked. "What garage?"

“Beats me,” Sam shrugged. “I’ve only seen the bedrooms, but this place looks huge.”

“I just met the others heading out; they’re going to look for some food and took Castiel with them,” Jessica commented as she stepped into the room.

“Really? Why take Castiel?” Dean asked.

“Didn’t really say, didn’t really ask,” she said. “How you feeling hon?”

“Better, just glad we’re together again,” Sam said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him to hold tightly. He took in her scent and just held her, never wanting to let her go as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

“It’s over Babe, we’re going to be okay,” Jessica mumbled into his lips. It felt so good to feel his arms around her again and to feel his lips on hers. 

“Get a room you two,” Dean grunted rolling his eyes at them. “I’ll be fine, now go be along somewhere else. I think you two have a lot of catching up to do.” He shooed them from the room, but did allow Jessica to check his IV before they left. He wanted to sleep, to really sleep for a week and let his body heal. Just laying on a bed was like heaven. He let himself drift away as he listened to the voices of his brother and Jessica fade as they left the room.

spn

“How did you know there would be a vehicle we could use here?” Castiel asked as Dean pulled from the garage.

“Lucky guess. When we get into town can you check it to see if there’s any demons lurking about and if there are any people?” Dean asked. 

“I can. You coming to this world has saved a lot of lives here. I wonder if God meant for it to happen.”

“Don’t worry, Chuck had nothing to do with it. He's off on vacation somewhere with his sister.” 

“Dean! You don’t have to be so blunt,” Sam chided him. "Maybe we shouldn't say anything about that," he hinted.

“Who is this Chuck you mentioned?”

“That’s God, he prefers Chuck, and he wasn’t very helpful in our world when it was almost destroyed several times.”

“Well, he was going to let Amara have him to try and save it,” Sam pointed out. 

“And you are friends with this Chuck, as you call him?”

“I guess you could say that,” Dean stated.

“I see,” Castiel said as he mulled this over. He had never known a human who God spoke to and wondered what made these two brothers so special. 

“So you want to check things out for us?” Dean asked stopping on the outskirts of town at the first business. 

“Do you sense anyone?” Sam asked straining to see down the street.

“I will see if anyone is around,” Castiel said stepping from the car and disappearing. 

“At least he can fly in this world,” Sam commented thinking of their Castiel and the other angels that couldn’t fly. They waited for Castiel to return, ever keeping a watch around them. Ten minutes later he re-appeared by the car.

“There are some humans scattered about the town, but I don’t sense any demons or danger in the area,” Castiel told them.

“There’s a grocery store just down the street, let’s check it out and see if we can get some food,” Sam suggested. 

“Good idea,” Dean said starting the car and moving it down the street and parking. They got out and went to the store looking in the windows before trying the door. It opened and they stepped inside to look around.

“I’m going to look in the back,” Sam said before walking toward the double doors in the back. 

“Hello?” Dean called. “We’re not here to hurt you, just wanted to see if we can buy some food,” he called but didn’t get an answer.

“There is no one here Dean,” Castiel stated.

"Kind of got that feeling Cas," Dean said without thinking. 

He didn't see the angel frown at him when he used the nickname for their Castiel. He was beginning to slowly warm up to these brothers that were not his Sam and Dean, but had a lot of their qualities. They were selfless, willing to help others, and not afraid to put their lives on the line. He could maybe even come to like them.   
======================  
A/N: Thanks for coming on this journey with me. I hope you are enjoying it. I do like comments. NC


	19. Chapter 19

Sam and Jessica were cuddled together on the bed, both not believing that they were finally together again. He kissed the top of head and rubbed her back. She listened to his heartbeat sounding in her ear, steady and strong and relished his strong arms that held her tight. 

"Are you alright Babe?" Jessica asked Sam.

"He didn't hurt me," Sam replied in a monotone voice.

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally, mentally, it had to have been horrible."

She felt Sam’s body shift under her and knew he didn’t want to talk about it. Jessica would give him some time before broaching the subject again, deciding it was too soon. She knew Sam and how he blamed himself for things that were out of his control. They both looked toward the door when someone knocked before opening it. 

“We found some food,” Castiel told them and then left, not wanting to intrude on their private moments.

“Guess we should go see what they found,” Sam said, but didn’t move.

“I should check on Dean too,” Jessica commented with a sigh. 

“Jess, what if they can’t find a way home?” Sam asked, curious to know what she thought.

“I have faith in them. They both have the Winchester stubbornness and they won’t stop until they do. C’mon, we should get up,” she said slipping from his arms and moving to the side of the bed to look for her clothes. 

“You are right, they saved our world, least we can do is have a meal with them,” Sam nodded sitting up on the other side of the bed and reaching for his clothes.

“I’m going to check on Dean. I don’t think he should be getting up yet. He needs to gain some strength back.” 

“Lucifer was cruel and vindictive to him. Sometimes he made me watch and others I would see the aftermath. I fought so hard to overcome him, but I couldn’t,” Sam said. He hung his head not able to stop the tears from falling.

“Dean doesn’t blame you Sam, you know that. It’s going to be okay. Castiel healed what he could and Dean will do the rest,” Jessica tried to assure him. “Why don’t you go see what the other two brothers are doing and maybe fix Dean a tray and bring to him?”

“I can do that,” Sam nodded wiping his face and drawing in a long breath.

They got up and walked out of the bedroom, Jessica stopping at Dean’s room and Sam continuing down the hall toward what he hoped was the main part of the bunker to find the others. He followed the noises and sound of voices and found the other world Sam and Dean in the kitchen opening cans and heating up food.

“Hey,” the other world Sam said when he saw this world’s Sam come into the kitchen.

“Found some food, it’s not much, but better than nothing,” the other world Dean added as he stirred a pot.

“Thank you for everything you have done for us and our world,” this world’s Sam told them.

“Do you want to fix your Dean a tray?” the other world Sam asked.

“Yes, he needs to rest more before trying to get up.”

“I know, I found some soup I’ll heat for him,” the other world Sam replied.

This world’s Sam studied the other world Sam as he moved around his brother fixing the food. He heard them mumbling to each other and caught the words ‘Jerk’ and ‘Bitch’ but could tell it wasn’t said in anger but with brotherly love. He could see how much alike they were to them and was still shocked to know that other worlds existed out there and there were other versions of Dean and him there too.

“In these other worlds, are there always the same people?” this world’s Sam asked.

“Nope, the one I was in didn’t have us. Our parents never met,” the other world Dean answered.

“Guess that was strange.” 

“Yeah, but I kind of introduced them before I left, who knows,” the other world Dean shrugged with a chuckle.

“Are you any closer to finding whatever you need to leave?”

“I hope so. We need to get to Jack and our Mom.” 

“Maybe Jess and I can help you search?” he offered.

“What is it you seek?” Castiel asked. “I might be able to find it, I am a celestial being.”

“It a piece of a mirror from another world that hold great magic. It can open a door to another place,” the other world Dean explained. “That’s how I got here, but the mirror stayed in that world.”

“I will see what I can find,” Castiel stated before getting up and leaving to start his search in the store rooms. He had wandered around this place and found many store rooms full of all kinds of things.

“Here you go, I know it’s not much,” the other world Sam said. He sat a tray with a bowl of soup, crackers and glass of water on it in front of this world’s Sam.

“It’s fine, I’ll take it to him.” He picked up the tray and headed back toward the bedrooms, passing Jessica along the way. She mumbled something to him and continued on into the kitchen to find the brothers dishing out bowls of chicken and rice. 

“Smells good,” she commented giving them a smile. 

Sam looked at her and couldn’t keep the sadness from his eyes, but he shoved his emotions down and carried the food to the table. He couldn’t dwell on her, she had her own Sam and they could be happy now. He looked away and put up a wall to hide his emotions from the others.

Dean was watching his brother knowing he was hurting, not physically but emotionally. He knew this was tearing him apart inside, but he was hiding it well from the others. Even though he tried, Sam couldn't hide his real emotions from Dean who knew him like the back of his hand. He hoped they could leave this world soon before further damage could be done to him.

Jessica seemed to feel Sam’s discomfort and wished she could do something to make it better, but knew he wouldn’t want that. He had his Jessica, even if it was for a short time and she didn’t want to mar those memories. She took a seat and accepted a bowl as they sat down across from her and began to eat. 

spn

This world's Sam knocked on the door before pushing it open enough to step into the bedroom.

“I brought you something to eat," this world's Sam told this world's Dean.

“Thanks bro.” 

Sam moved to the bed and waited for Dean to position himself against the headboard before sitting the tray in his lap. He looked at his brother and saw the scars and bruising across his body and clenched his jaw tightly.

“Stop it Sammy, I don’t blame you for any of this, so stop blaming yourself.” 

“I should have been stronger,” he hissed angrily. “If I could only have taken control...”

“You did the best you could, and you did stop him some of the time. I could tell he wanted to torture me more, but I think you stopped him. It’s behind us now; we’ve got to move forward. We’ve got a world to rebuild out there.”

Sam didn’t say anything as he stared off into space, until Dean laid a hand on his arm. He looked down at it for a moment before looking up into the green eyes of his brother. He didn’t see hatred or anger in them, only love and understanding and it broke him. He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped from between his lips or the tears that began to run down his cheeks. Sam hung his head as Dean reached and pulled him down to him.

“Don’t be crying in my soup bro,” he teased.

Sam hiccupped a laugh as he felt his brother massage his neck, trying to comfort him. 

“Have you eaten anything?” 

Sam shook his head no against his shoulder and felt the gentle push of Dean’s hand against his body.

“Go on, you need to eat. I won’t be in this bed long and we have a lot to start planning for. You’re going to need to be strong to help me do this.”

“Alright,” Sam mumbled wiping his face and randomly whispering, “Jerk.” 

“Bitch,” Dean responded making Sam look up in surprise. “I think I heard the other two saying that in a brotherly way. Now go on I’ll be fine.”

Sam gave his brother one more look to be sure he was truly there. It all had been like a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from, but Dean was here and eating some soup and he had Jessica again. His stomach growled when he got close enough to smell the food and chuckled to himself.

spn

They were just finishing up eating when Castiel came back into the room carrying several boxes of different sizes. Dean and Sam looked at each other in the hopes he might have found their ticket to another world. 

“I found these items in the storerooms,” he stated sitting his finds on the end of the table.

“Let’s see what you found,” Dean said. He got up and moved to the end of the table and took a box to look at before sitting it down and carefully opening it. 

“What is it?” his Sam asked his brother before getting up to see what he was looking at.

“Look familiar?” Dean asked pulling out a strange looking key.

“Yeah, Oz,” the other world Sam answered when he saw what he was holding. “That can go back, no need letting any of that into this world.”

“Anything we should know?” this world’s Sam asked cautiously.

“Nope. There are some things that don’t need to be messed with and this is one of those things,” Dean told him. “Hide this Cas where it won’t be found.” 

“If you wish,” Castiel replied not correcting him with the nickname.

“What else did he find?” 

“Okay, these two are curse boxes and you don’t ever want to open them unless you know what it contains believe me,” Dean instructed. “Were there by chance more boxes similar to these with these markings?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied.

“Take them back and lock the door, these are bad mojo that you don’t need.” 

“Good to know,” Jessica commented as she listened to their conversations and took note. 

“There is a lot of things here that can be used, but there is also many things that should not be touched,” the other world Sam explained to them. “The index cards over there are a good reference, but if you’re not sure, I’d advise you to leave it alone. I don‘t know what you might unleash or allow into your world.” 

“Jack pot!” Dean cried out as he pulled a slim box from the other ones and caressed it.

“Is that it?” other Sam asked with hope.

“Yes,” he whispered as he opened the box and looked inside. 

The other world Sam moved closer to his brother and looked over his shoulder to stare at a broken piece of mirror nestled in a velvet lining.

“Our ticket out of this world to another.” 

“When are you going to try it?” Jessica asked looking to the two brothers.

Dean and Sam looked at each other wanting to do it right away, but thought they should give them a little Bunker 101 before leaving. 

“We’ll leave in the morning,” the other world Dean announced. 

“Yeah, we can give you a little more history about this place and how to handle demons maybe,” the other world Sam added. 

“We would appreciate that,” this world’s Sam told them. “I think there’s so much to learn.”

They cleared away the dishes and Castiel returned the unopened items to where he found them, being sure the door where the curse boxes were stored was double locked. He could feel some of the evil from the boxes and knew they should not be unleashed.

Jessica went to check on Dean and remove the IV since he was able to eat and filled him in on what was going on. He allowed her to help him to the bathroom and on to the library since he wanted to be in on the discussion they were having. The two sets of brothers, the angel, and the wife talked into the evening about the workings of the bunker and what they knew about monsters and way to kill them. The other world Sam and Dean were questioned by this world’s Sam and Dean, trying to glean all they could from them. It was late into the night that they dispersed to head to bedrooms to sleep for a while before the visitors to their world would leave. 

spn

Dean and Sam shouldered their packs as they stood outside the bunker in the field getting ready to try and open a door so they could hopefully find Jack and their Mom.

“Good luck, I hope you find your Mom and Jack,” this world’s Dean told them as he stood near the others, letting Castiel help support him. 

“Thanks, you ready Sammy?” the other world Dean asked his brother.

“Yeah,” the other world Sam replied casting one last look to Jessica before looking away.

“Hold on to me, I don’t want to lose you again,” the other world Dean ordered.

This world’s Sam gave Jessica a small nod as she stepped from them to the other world Sam. She looked deep into his eyes as she cupped his cheek with one hand. “Thank you for giving me my Sam back. I know your Jessica would be very proud of you,” she whispered softly to him. She pulled him down and brushed her lips across his and kissed his cheek before stepping back. “Safe travels.” 

“Goodbye,” this world’s Sam called to them as Dean pulled the shard from the box and Sam grabbed his arm tightly. He hugged Jessica to his side knowing how the other world Sam felt to be leaving Jessica once again.

Dean pulled the sliver of mirror from the velvet lined box and held it in his hand, feeling it nick his palm and blood run onto it. He held up the mirror and pictured their Mom and Jack in his mind as the sun’s rays hit the glass.

“Think of them Sammy, we want the right place on the first try,” Dean mumbled to Sam. "We might not get a second chance."

The shimmering began slowly at first and started to grow in front of them as it swirled in on itself and began to change colors. As soon as it seemed stable, Dean made sure Sam had a strong hold and they stepped into the massive moving colors and disappeared. The shard of mirror dropped to the ground and the door vanished.

“Wow,” Jessica whispered.

“I hope they find who they were looking for,” Dean said.

“Me too,” Sam added hugging Jessica tightly to his side still marveling that he was with her once again. “Me too.”

“Shall we go back inside?” Castiel asked when none of them moved after the brothers disappeared into the mist that took them to another world.   
===========================  
A/N: They have found a way out of this world and on to the next. They don't know the dangers that they will be facing. The next chapter will start Jack's story. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Comments would be great. NC


	20. Chapter 20

The wind was blowing bits of dust around as Jack pushed himself up from the barren ground to look around. He didn't see Dean or Sam anywhere nearby. He tried to sense them but couldn't find them. He got up and searched his surroundings knowing this was where he had seen Mary in his vision. He started walking in the direction he seemed to be pulled in, thinking he was being led to Mary. He was alert for any threat and tried to use whatever cover he could to stay out of sight, but there wasn't much available to him.

The surroundings were desolate, bare, and uninviting for anyone. Hardly anything was alive in this world because of the battles between angels and demons that devastated the land and kill thousands of humans. The air was heavy and hot and the sun was blocked by dust and debris making the day seem hazy and bleak. Each day rolled into another without much changing. No one really knew how much time had passed now since the first battle had taken place and there weren't many around still alive to tell about it.

The wind whipped dust whirlwinds up as Jack fought to see. He covered his eyes when the blowing sand pelted his face. It didn't hurt but it was annoying. He was almost certain Dean and Sam were not there since he couldn't feel their life forces, so it was up to him to find Mary and save her. He continued onward looking for any type of structure or building or anyplace that Lucifer or Michael might have Mary imprisoned. He wasn't sure if they were working together or who was in charge, but he knew what he had to do.

When Jack climbed a hill, he saw the remains of a forest in the distance and decided to head that way. He wasn't sure what he'd find, but maybe it would be help in his search. He remembered Dean and Sam saying there were humans here fighting against the angels still, but it was a losing battle for them. He didn't understand this war and why the angels would turn against humans, but he didn't like it. He continued on through the waste land, stopping several times to gets his bearings and to rest. Jack wanted to save his strength since it was still replenishing from him creating the rift. That had taken a lot out of him and he didn't want to waste his powers using them to transport himself to the forest. He had to be ready to defend himself if need be and he needed to be full power to stop this Michael and Lucifer.

spn

He felt them before seeing them as he drew closer to the forest and didn't offer any resistance when two men stepped around some boulders with guns pointed at him. 

"Hello," Jack said, trying to be friendly and waving at them.

"Who the hell are you?" one growled defensively.

"My name is Jack. I'm looking for a friend, her name is Mary. She got trapped here," he tried to explain.

"You any kin to a couple of brothers named Winchesters?" the leader asked sizing the boy up and checking out his clothes. They looked to new and clean to be from here.

"They are my fathers," Jack said proudly. "We came through a rift together, but I think we've been separated and they didn't make it here."

Bobby eyed the kid trying to understand how both the brothers could be his father, but shoved it to the side for now. "I met them awhile back, name's Bobby, and you shouldn't be out here by yerself, it's too dangerous."

"I think I remember Sam and Dean talking about you. There was a Bobby in our world too." 

"C'mon kid, I don't know what you think you can do alone, but we need to get out of here," he ordered as he motioned for Jack to follow them.

"Have you heard anything about Mary being here? She was pulled in by Lucifer and both are trapped here."

"So your world has a Lucifer too," he huffed. "Michael killed the one here and destroyed near half the country doing it. I don't think he'll last long when Michael finds him. The sonovabitch never did like a rival."

"Does he have a place he hold captives?" 

"He doesn't keep captives, the angels kill any humans they find after they torture them for information," Bobby said bluntly before marching off to leave Jack running to catch up with him. 

Jack remained quiet the rest of the way to the forest and mulled over what Bobby had said. It took them several hours to get back to their camp that was hidden deep in what remained for a dense forest. There were children there that played quietly in small groups, eyeing him with fear as he walked through the camp. 

They barely had enough to keep them alive, but yet they made do and continued the fight. There were crude lean to structures they used for shelters and open fires for cooking what little food they had. He saw men with angel blades and guns patrolling the area and wondering how many humans were even left here. 

Jack's emotions were running wild as he took in the despair and hopelessness and the suffering and pain these people went through. They were humans fighting against angels, powerful beings, and yet they were not giving up. 

"We don't have much, but you're welcome to share it," Bobby told him holding out a cup of water and a small piece of jerky.

"Thank you," Jack said taking the cup and jerky. "Do you know where Michael was last seen?" He bit a small bite of the jerky and chewed before washing it down with the warm water. It wasn't as good as what Dean bought, but he wouldn't complain. 

"We try to keep as far away from him as possible, but I think he was south of here at some abandoned church or something," he answered. "We have scouts scattered around trying to track the angels so we can stay out of their way."

"Then that is where I need to go." He finished the water and handed Bobby back the cup and stored the remaining bite of jerky in his pocket.

"Kid, you know that's not a good idea, they'll kill you before you get anywhere near Michael. Why don't you stay here with us?"

"I must find Mary, she is in trouble. Thank you for your kindness," Jack said before turning to head out of the camp. "If Sam and Dean do show up, tell them where I have gone," he called over his shoulder and gave a small wave.

"I can't make you stay, but I don't like sending you off to your death."

"I will be fine. I can take care of myself. I have gotten much stronger now," Jack said with confidence. He didn't want to tell him anything about what he was since they were not too keen on angels after all they had been through. "I will be careful. Goodbye."

Bobby watched the young boy leave their camp on a suicide mission he was sure. He couldn't understand this kid or how he thought he could go up against Michael alone. He didn't have the men or manpower to help him or he would. He had his own people to take care of and keep safe. Jack disappeared among the trees and Bobby turned back to answer a question from one of his scouts. He looked back one more time to where Jack had disappeared into the woods getting a strange feeling about the kid, but pushed it aside to deal with other matters.

spn

Jack had been walking for hours now and moved through the trees toward what looked like a silo and barn that had been long abandoned. The structures were beaten and weather worn by the wind and sun. There were boards missing in places leaving gapping holes and shingles had been torn off from the roofs.

He saw movement coming around the building and knew instantly it was two angels and they had a human captured between them. The prisoner had a hood over their head so he couldn't tell much about them, but that they looked small and helpless. He knew he needed to help this human, that would be what Dean and Sam would do. He couldn't let the angels kill another innocent person in this world.

The angels pushed the prisoner to their knees and waited as another joined them. He seemed more superior and the leader as he jerked the hood off the head of the prisoner showing a young red headed female. 

"Do yourself a favor and tell me what I want to know. Where is the resistance? You know the weak humans don't stand a chance against us," the leader demanded.

"Go to hell!" the red head spat at him to be rewarded with a vicious slap to the face. She looked up at him with hatred and disgust as she spit blood on his shoe.

"Your filthy kind never had a chance against our superior race. We will soon have all of you eradiated from the face of the planet," the angel growled at her. "If you will cooperate we will make your death quick. Refuse us and we will make you suffer painfully and slowly," he sneered grinning at her evilly.

"You don't scare me asshole," she said, a look of defiance plastered on her face. She would never tell them what they wanted to know. They were careful to not know more than needed so the angels couldn't get vital information from them. Everyone in the resistance knew the dangers they faced and that they could be killed at any given moment. 

"Very well, I can get what I want another way," he said stepping closer to her and raising his hand toward her head to extract the knowledge.

Before he could touch her a fiery ball of energy engulfed him, burning him to ash. The other two angels let the girl go and turned to face their adversary to see a young guy striding toward them. They raised their hands to kill him but were too slow when he threw waves of energy at them, destroying them before they could retaliate. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked the young woman as she looked around at the piles of ash that had been angels. 

"What are you?" she asked, not knowing anything that could do that but another angel. She wasn't sure whether to be afraid or to thank this boy that saved her. She held still as he untied the bonds that held her arms behind her back.

"I am Jack. We should probably leave this place before more come," he suggested, holding out his hand to her. "I won't hurt you. I'm looking for someone, Mary Winchester. I think the angels have her. Her sons and I came through a rift from another world to save her but we got separated."

"Charlie," she said taking his hand to let him help her up. "You're not human to be able to do that to the angels."

"I am a nephilim. My Mom was human and my father is an archangel," he told her deciding not to say who his father was. "I have three fathers, Dean, Sam and Castiel. They take care of me and teach me."

"You say you're from another world? So, there are other worlds out there. Wow, cool. I hope they are better than this one. I don't think there is much left of it," she said. There was sadness in her voice that she couldn't hide.

Charlie quickly picked up the two angel blades lying near her, shoving one in her belt and clutching the other. Jack saw her actions and reached to pick up the last one to take with him. She followed Jack away from the silo and into the forest in case any other angels decided to check on this place or look for their missing comrades. 

"How long have you been fighting?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore. The town I lived in was destroyed. I barely escaped with my life and hooked up with the resistance. I've been doing anything I can to help them, although it does seem like a losing battle," she said. "I did hear something when they captured me, the angels were talking about someone they had captured and knew Michael would want to question them personally."

"That's got to be her!" Jack exclaimed. "Do you know where they have her?" 

"I think I can take you there, but it won't be easy."

"I'll protect you," he assured her. "Don't worry. You can show me the way and I'll point you toward a camp run by a guy named Bobby. He's a scary dude, but you'll be safe with him." 

"I have heard of him and met others who knew him. We share Intel when we can. But I'm not going to leave you on your own out here, you're just a kid," Charlie told him. "I don't care how powerful you are, you still need backup."

"It will be dangerous and you could be hurt or killed," Jack explained. "Beside, you don't seem much older than me."

"And what I do now isn't dangerous and could get me killed? I think I've had more battle experience than you Jack," she questioned. "Now we're wasting time, shall we go?"

Jack stood there for a moment staring at Charlie's retreating back before hurrying after her at a jog. He caught up with her and walked beside her looking at her with interest. She was one tough person and happy she wanted to help him. He didn't feel as alone now and hoped her lead would help them find Mary. Maybe she would want to go back with them once this was over. Jack knew he had to help this world and the only way to do that was to kill Michael and if his true father had teamed up with him, he would destroy him too. 

Sam and Dean didn't know that he had researched online about his father and learned what he did years ago when he was released from the Cage. He had talked to Sam about it and could tell there was more than he was willing to tell him. He could see the pain, fear, and uneasiness in his eyes when Jack questioned him. When Jack had touched Sam to tell him it was okay, he had feel something wasn't quit right with Sam. He didn't feel the shining, powerful energy inside of him as it was in Dean. Something was definitely not right with him, but decided not to question him about it. 

They hiked through the woods until it got too dark to see and found a downed tree to hide under for the night. Charlie huddled against Jack for warmth when she stopped him from making a fire since she didn't want to give away their location. He put an arm around her shoulders as she hunched into him and listened to the night sounds around them. Jack liked and wanted to help people and he was glad he had saved Charlie and they were friends. He didn't need much sleep and could get by with little or none so he kept watch for most of the night, grabbing a couple hours before another day dawned.  
====================================  
A/N: At least Jack ended up in the right place and has made some friends. Thank you for taking this journey with me and sad to say it will be over soon. I do like commentss, it does help me. NC


	21. Chapter 21

The two unlikely allies were awake as the first rays of the sun tried to penetrate the haziness of a new day. They crawled from their hiding place and looked around before Charlie led them through the forest. She stopped at a small stream running over rocks so they could get something to drink and take a short break. 

The day was humid and bleak and clouds seemed to be building in the direction they were heading. They continued on, Charlie stopped along the way to pick some berries and dig up several roots to eat. Jack watched her and accepted a couple of berries but turned down the root after one bite. It had a dull, bland, slightly bitter taste that he didn’t like and wondered how she could eat it. But as he looked around, Jack had a feeling she was lucky to get what she could to eat. 

Something inside of him was building that he didn't quiet understand since he hadn't really felt it before and decided it was rage and anger. He had felt it coming off Dean when him and Sam first met him, after he was born. Dean wanted to kill him and Jack was feeling that emotion now toward the angels that were supposed to help and protect humanity and instead were killing and using them as vessels. He didn't understand why God would let this happen in this world. 

Jack was still a child emotionally and intellectually, but he was learning quickly with the help of Dean, Sam and Castiel. He wanted to do good and help people. like his Mom wanted him to. If there was a way to stop this slaughter, he was going to find it and end the bloodshed. He knew that would be what Dean and Sam would do and wanted to make them proud of him. 

It was almost dusk when Charlie pulled him down and pointed to the partly collapsed structure set on a hill below them. He could feel them down there in the structure, but there was something else too. It was like it was just out of his reach of seeing it. 

“Something is down there they are trying to hide. I think the place is warded,” Jack told Charlie as she studied the building. "It has to be the place where they have Mary."

“We need to get in there, but it would be better to wait until dark and hopefully the security will be less,” Charlie told him. “Let’s find a place to hold up where we can see and keep an eye on the comings and goings.”

“Okay, you are probably right. We need to be strategic and gather intel before going in,” Jack agreed. He knew a little of how Dean and Sam worked a hunt and was trying to do the same. He followed Charlie to a hidden spot that gave them a good vantage point to see what was happening below. 

“Charlie can I ask you something?” Jack questioned once they were settled.

“Sure, I’m all ears,” she said looking to him.

“What was this world like before the battles?”

“Well....We didn’t have the wastelands like we do now and there were cities everywhere. I mean it wasn’t perfect, but we weren’t having to fight for survival,” she said.

“Can I see?” he asked.

“How can you do that?” she asked suspiciously.

“It won’t hurt. I can access your memories and see through your eyes,” he replied.

“Okay I guess, but don’t dig too deep, don’t need you seeing me making out or anything.” 

“I’ll be careful,” Jack said gently placing his hands on her head and closing his eyes. He prodded her memories and began to leaf through them. He saw her being brought home from the hospital, her growing up, birthday parties, family vacations, losing her parents, alone in the world, teaching herself to survive, learning computers, seeing some of the country, finding LARPing and embracing that world. He saw beautiful scenery and huge cities, small towns and sea sides. Then he saw the reports of the battles and how the country was being taken over and destroyed. Jack pulled away not wanting to see more of that since he was living it. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked when Jack pulled away and hugged his knees as he thought all that he had seen.

“Yes, I just can’t believe the angels would do that to this world. It is not right and if I can fix it I will,” he told her, determination in his voice. 

“I believe you. Glad you’re on our side,” Charlie told him wondering if he was really strong enough to help. He had taken out those other angels but they were not archangels, so she didn't know how he would fair against Michael.

They grew quiet and watched the movements below, seeing angels coming and going. By the time darkness swept across the land, things had quieted down and they decided it was time to make their move. Charlie and Jack crept from their hiding spot and made their way down the hillside to the building.

“You have to find Mary and get her out,” Jack whispered to Charlie. “I can feel the power inside and it will hinder me if I try. I will take care of the guards outside. I can't let them catch me or we will never get out of this.”

“Can you handle them?” she asked clutching the angel blade tightly in her hand.

“Yes, there are only left two. I should be fine. Just get her out of there,” he assured Charlie.

Charlie circled around the area and saw a door in the back and snuck toward it, being careful to be quiet. She got inside and tried to see in the dim light radiating from a candle. She moved deeper into the place and cautioned a glance into a room with the windows barred and saw a metal cage hanging from the ceiling and what looked like a woman in it. 

“Mary Winchester?” she whispered once she was close enough.

“Yes, who are you?” Mary gasped as she tried to keep her body still so the spikes wouldn’t jab into her no more than they already had. There were stains of blood on her clothes from be pierced when she grew tired and let her body relax.

“I’m going to get you out of there,” Charlie told her. She studied the lock and reached into her pocket for a piece of wire.

“The key is hanging on the wall,” Mary told the young woman when she saw what she was doing.

“Good idea,” Charlie huffed thinking she should've looked first. She grabbed the key and unlocked the cage, trying to be quit as the door squeaked open. Before she could catch her, Mary feel to the floor and lay there panting as she tried to get her body to work again. “Come on we need to get out of here.”

“I know,” Mary said steeling herself as Charlie helped her up. She limped toward the hallway, leaning heavily on Charlie since she was weak and hurting. They stepped out into the darkness when a figure moved toward them.

“Where are you going human?” an angel demanded as he raised his hand to stop them. Before he could strike, an angel blade appeared through his chest and he cried out as his grace was destroyed in a blinding flash of light. He feel to the ground a black impression of his wings baked into the ground. 

Jack looked to Mary and Charlie as he pulled the blade from the angel’s back. He grabbed up the dropped angel blade and stepped toward them. Mary pulled back instinctively, but Charlie stopped her.

“It’s okay, he’s with me,” Charlie told her.

“Mary it’s good to see you. We’ve been looking for you. My name is Jack,” he said happily. 

Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to place the name. She had never seen this young man before but he seemed to know her. And then a picture of a cabin and a woman in labor filled her mind. She remembered the name painted on the wall.

“Jack, you’re Kelly’s son?” she asked in shock. Her mind was whirling with questions.

“We need to leave this place, it’s not safe,” Jack told her moving to help her. "I need to get out of the building so my powers won't be dampened."

“Yeah, don’t think they’re going to like their prisoner being broken out,” Charlie agreed. 

With the help of Jack and Charlie, Mary shuffled away from her prison and into the woods. Jack led them since he could see and guided them away. 

“We need to find the others,” Charlie told Jack since he had seen them last.

“I can get us there, but it will be a hard journey,” Jack said.

“I’m okay, we need to keep going,” Mary insisted as she drew in some long breaths. 

“She’s right, we need to get as far away as we can. When they find out she’s gone they’ll track us,” Charlie explained to Jack.

“I can take care of that,” Jack replied. He waved a hand behind them to erase any trace of them having been this way. “Alright, we should go.” 

Jack got them going again and picked the easiest route for Mary to travel even thought it would take them longer to find Bobby and the others. What little of the moon’s glow that filtered through the dust cloud didn’t give them much light, but enough that they weren’t in total darkness. They kept moving for nearly three hours until Mary stumbled between them and Charlie called for a ten minute rest. 

Jack found a stream nearby for them to drink from before moving out again. He kept them going for a couple more hours before deciding to stop and let Mary and Charlie sleep for a few hours. He found a secluded spot in some trees and stood guard while they slept. He was proud of himself for rescuing Mary and hoped they could find Sam and Dean and go back to their world. But before he did that, he was going to stop the angels, especially Michael, from completely destroying this world. The humans that were left deserved a chance and he was going to see they got it. 

Maybe this was what his Mom saw when she told him he would do great things and be a light for the world. If he could save this world from destruction, it would show he wasn't like his father and was good. He wanted his three fathers to be proud of him.

spn

Morning light was beginning to make its way through the branches of the trees when Jack woke them and told them they needed to head out. Mary was stiff and sore from the hike the night before and from being stabbed by the spikes in the cage, but she didn’t complain and fell into step with Charlie. She studied Jack as he walked ahead of them wondering how he could be this size already. She knew that much time had not passed since she was dragged into this world for him to age normally.

“Jack, I was with your mother right before you were born.”

“I know, I saw you through her eyes. You were kind to her and helped her. Thank you.”

“How can you be this old?”

“I think it has something to do with me being part angel. Castiel said my body grew to an age that I could protect myself since my mother died.”

“What about Sam and Dean? They wouldn’t have let you come alone. Where are they?” she questioned now that she could think straight and realized Jack hadn't said anything about her sons.

“We all came through another rift but I don’t know where they went. I hope maybe they can find a way to this world and then we can go home together. They agreed to be my fathers along with Castiel and help train me,” he said proudly. "So I guess that kind of makes you my grandmother."

"Well, I guess you are right, never though about having a grandson, much less being brought back like I was."

“Who’s Sam and Dean?” Charlie asked feeling left out of the conversation.

“They are my sons. I don’t think I caught your name dear,” Mary replied.

“I’m Charlie. Jack saved me from being killed by angels so I agreed to help him find you,” she told her.

“Thank you for helping him.”

“Do you know what Michael has planned? Did they talk to you?” Charlie questioned.

“Michael and Lucifer are teaming up. They were going to use me for bait to lure Sam and Dean here and capture them. They were going to make them say yes so they could possess them since my sons are their true vessels.”

“He would do that?” Jack asked turning to look at Mary. "My father would be that evil and cruel?" he muttered turning away as he thought about Lucifer. He thought he had changed and was trying to be good.

“Jack, Lucifer has done horrible things to Sam that you don’t know about. He is not a good man no matter what he told you. It took a long time to get the story out of them, but Sam sacrificed his life to save the world. He let Lucifer possess him and jumped into the Cage, dragging Michael with him. His soul was tortured by both of them for centuries before he was saved by Death. Can you image what that was like?”

Jack turned from her as he continued on, mulling over what he was told. He wanted to believe his father was good and only made bad choices, but it seemed he was wrong about him. Castiel had told him he couldn’t trust him and to be wary of him. It saddened him to know the evil that was within him. 

“Are you okay Jack?” Charlie asked moving up beside him. She wasn’t sure exactly what was going on here but she liked him and didn’t like for him to be sad like this. There was enough sadness and misery in the world right now. They needed some hope and maybe see a light at the end of the tunnel for them. She didn’t know how many humans were left in the world, but they had to hang in there so humanity wouldn’t be lost. 

“I am fine, I just have some things to work out.”

“I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Mary told him softly. “But I thought you should know the truth.”

“It’s fine. We should find the others by late afternoon if we can keep the steady pace.” 

“Good, we need to let Bobby know what you know,” Charlie told Mary. 

They moved at a quicker pace now that the sun was out and they could see. Jack kept them moving at a south western angle wanting to be sure he kept them away from any angels. It was mid afternoon when three armed humans stopped them, but Charlie cleared it with them so they could proceed on to the camp. 

Bobby was waiting at the edge of the camp for them and stared in shock as Mary came into view. 

“Who are you?” he asked cautiously his hand on his gun.

“Mary Winchester,” Mary told him taking in his body language. “I take it there is a Mary in this world too?”

“There was, we lost her a long time ago and her husband John. It was a big blow to our side, they were both good fighters.” 

“Did they have any kids?” she asked.

“No, afraid not,” Bobby told her. “Nice to see you again Jack. Didn‘t know you were looking for this Mary.”

“You too Bobby.”

“Charlie, thought you were up north.” 

“Was heading your way when I got captured, but Jack saved me,” Charlie said shaking his hand. There wasn’t much physical contact anymore since they never knew from one day to the next who was going to die. 

“Come on let’s get you something to eat,” he said motioning them toward the camp. "And then you can rest up and tell me what you have learned."

======================  
A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Comments would be nice. NC


	22. Chapter 22

Dean and Sam began to wake to find themselves lying on the ground in a forest. They sat up and looked around hoping this time they landed where Jack and hopefully their Mom were.

"Ya ok'y over th're S'my?" Dean slurred as he tried to shake the disorientation from jumping worlds.

"I think so," Sam replied wiping a hand down his face and trying to focus on their surroundings. "Think we found the right world?"

"Don't know, guess we need to try and find out where we are," Dean told him as he worked on getting up off the ground. 

"Where do we start?" Sam asked getting up and steadying himself with his hands on his knees before finally straightening up. 

"You good?" Dean asked taking a couple of deep breaths as his vision cleared. He looked around the area trying to decide which way to go. "Let's head that way." 

Sam fell in behind his brother as he headed through the trees in the direction that seemed the easiest to hike through. It was maybe mid morning, Sam thought trying to see the sun through the branches and from where it was in the sky. The sky was hazy making the day seem dreary and depressing.

They had been walking for over an hour when Dean broke through the edge of the trees and looked at the barren wasteland that stretched off in the distance. He looked both ways as Sam stepped out beside him.

"I think we're in the right place," Sam commented looking at the bleak land that stretched out in front of them.

"You think," Dean said sarcastically. "Let's head back into the trees, at least its cooler in there." 

"Maybe we can find this world's Bobby again and see if he knows anything about Mom and Jack," Sam suggested. He followed Dean back into the trees, relieved when the scorching hot from the wasteland was replaced by a milder, humid hot in the trees. Dean turned them south heading a little deeper before walking parallel with the border of the wasteland. 

Dean moved quietly as he listened to every sound around them trying to hear trouble before they walked up on it. He tried to keep Sam behind him for protection, but his brother knew him too well and when he could would walk beside him. Neither had to speak to communicate with each other. Dean knew the look Sam gave him when he saw what he was trying to do, but couldn't stop himself from trying. It was ingrained in him to protect his little brother, no matter what.

Darkness fell quickly and the brothers found a sheltered area near a stream to spend the night, knowing it wouldn't be safe to try and continue in the darkness. They settled down using their packs as pillows and tried to catch a few hours of sleep before moving on. The sounds of the night were different here than their world and it took Dean awhile to settle down. Much of the wildlife sounds were gone and only insects seemed to have survived. Sam was snoring softly beside him when he finally let himself doze lightly, not feeling comfortable allowing himself to fully relax. 

spn

"Hey, wake up," Dean whispered to Sam as he clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't speak.

Sam was instantly awake and looked around to see what had spooked his brother. He drew an angel blade from his pack since Dean had one already in his hand. He was glad they had at least brought them along since nothing else was going to work on angels if they ran into any. He heard the noise that had woken Dean and they both froze waiting to see what it was. It wasn't long before a deer moved through the brush and continued on its way deeper into the forest. Dean waited another fifteen minutes before speaking.

"Guess we should head out," Dean said getting up when nothing else disturbed the surrounding area. 

"Probably a good idea," Sam agreed getting up and shouldering his small pack. He moved to the spring and washed his face before sipping some water. 

"At least the water's not polluted, I hope," Dean said as he joined him by the edge of the stream. He drank his fill hoping to relieve some of the hunger he was feeling. 

"Here," Sam offered holding out half a power bar to him. "It's not much, but it'll help." 

"Thanks Sammy," Dean nodded accepting the bar and munching on it. 

They quickly ate their sparse meal and drank some more water before starting their hike again. Dean took the lead again and picked the easiest route through the trees for them. The air was still cool since the sun had just come up and had not warmed the air yet. Sam zipped his jacket to hold in the warmth until he warmed up with the hike. They didn't talk as they moved through the trees not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

spn

It was almost noon when the brothers came to a mesa and started to cross it. They were half way across when they came. Dean and Sam stood back to back with angel blades in their hands as two angels landed in front of them and two behind them blocking off any escape. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" one of them sneered looking at Dean and Sam like they were ants to be stepped on.

"Sir," another angel spoke up. "These two don't seem like the other humans we've encountered."

"They are no different than the weak humans we have been destroying since Michael killed Lucifer and decided these measly, insignificant ants needed stomping out.” 

“Whatever happens promise me you won’t say yes,” Dean growled at Sam as he eyed the two angels he was facing.

“Same goes for you,” Sam mumbled back watching the other two angels pretty sure they were not getting out of this alive. "No matter what."

Before either brother could react, the angels attacked. They were thrown backwards landing hard on the ground. The air was knocked from both of them and before they could get a breath, angels grabbed them throwing punching.

“I say let’s have a little fun,” one angel laughed as he punched Dean in the face and was surprised when Dean rammed into him throwing an elbow and catching the angel in the face. 

Sam was trying to fight back and landed a couple of blows before being pounded to the ground and kicked.

“Dean!” Sam cried out as he saw his brother go down.

“Stop, stop!” an angel said when suddenly a loud voice vibrated in their heads. “We have two humans...No I think not...We haven't started questioning them yet...One is named Dean...Yes Michael...Immediately....”

“Let’s go, Michael wants to see these two,” an angel stated grabbing a fist full of Dean’s jacket and shirt while another pulled Sam from ground and they disappeared.

spn

Mary, Jack and Charlie were sitting around a fire talking to Bobby and some of the others as they ate the food given to them. All stopped talking and stared at Jack when he suddenly got up and took a few steps away from them as he cocked his head slightly like he was listening to something.

“We need to go!” Jack yelled loudly turning to look at Mary. 

“What is it Jack?” Mary asked getting to her feet.

“Dean and Sam are here and they're in trouble,” he told her, fear in his voice. “Michael has them and that means Lucifer does too,” he rushed. “We have to hurry.”

“Do you know where they are at?” Bobby asked seeing the terror in Mary’s eyes.

“It’s a church that has a broken steeple, graveyard behind it, I don’t think it’s far away,” Jack told him.

“Alright, the best fighters get on the bus; we need to head out now!” Bobby ordered. “Everyone gear up for battle. I know where that place is and you‘re right, it‘s not far from here. Everyone else break camp and move to the emergency camp. The angels are way too close for comfort.”

“I should go there now,” Jack started but was stopped by Mary.

“You can’t face them alone Jack. You don’t know how many angels Michael and Lucifer might have with them. You can‘t take all of them on alone.”

“We need to hurry then,” Jack insisted trying to hurry them.

Fighters quickly grabbed their weapons and got on the bus with Mary, Charlie, Jack and Bobby. The bus moved out as fast as it would go and Bobby gave the driver directions on how to find the abandoned church.

Jack was tense and sat on the edge of his seat as he tried to sense the brothers. Something inside of him was building and just waiting to be released. He clenched and unclenched his hands as his eyes suddenly glowed until Mary laid a hand on his arm. He looked to her and saw the concern in her eyes. She smiled at him for a moment, not wanting him to see her anxiety and worry.

“It’ll be okay Jack. We’ll get to them in time.”

“We have to...” he said staring out the windshield wanting the bus to go faster. He couldn't lose his fathers to the angels.

spn

Dean and Sam staggered when they landed in a dirt parking lot and saw the partially destroyed church in front of them. The angels had tied their hands behind their backs so they had to work hard on staying balanced. They both stiffened when Michael stepped from the front door and Dean heard Sam suck in a hard breath when Lucifer came out behind him. They walked side by side toward the brothers. 

“No matter what, do not give in,” Dean whispered as he tilted his head back boldly glaring at the two archangels as they approached.

“Same,” Sam hissed between clenched teeth. His stomach twisted into knots and he fought the terror that was building in his mind. He couldn’t dare let Lucifer see it or he’d gloat at him and tear him apart.

“I can’t believe it, the Winchester brothers,” Lucifer preened. “What a surprise to see you here, no wait, you came to find Mommy dearest didn’t you?”

“Go to hell,” Dean spat at him standing tall and defiant. 

“You know brother; don’t you think these pesky humans should be bowing to us?” Lucifer asked Michael.

“I think you are right,” Michael said clenching his fist and making Dean fall to his knees in pain.

“It’s good to see you again Sammy, have you missed our one on one in the Cage?” Lucifer asked Sam as he stepped to him to run a finger down his cheek, only to have Sam jerked away like he was burned. “Why don’t you join your brother?” he snapped his finger and Sam bit back the groan of pain as he fell hard to his knees beside Dean.

Dean didn’t give them the pleasure of making a sound as he spit blood on Michael’s boots to be rewarded by escalating pain that radiated through his body.

“You know, Dean is Michael’s true vessel in my world like Sam is mine,” Lucifer told him patting Sam on the head.

“Is that true? Are you a vessel for Michael?” Michael asked Dean.

Dean glared at him but didn’t answer his question.

“Why don’t we play a game brother? You take Sam and I will play with older brother here. Did Sammy tell you how close we became when he was with me? Oh the cuddle times we had,” he crowed with delight when Dean glared at his with death in his eyes.

“Don’t listen to...” Sam started but his voice was cut off when Michael grabbed him around the throat and raised him to his feet watching as Sam choked.

“No! Stop!” Dean demanded trying to get to Sam but was stopped by Lucifer as he waved his hand sending him stumbling backwards in pain. He watched as Lucifer took an angel blade and towered over him before driving it into his shoulder and twisting the blade.

Dean couldn’t stop the cry of pain coming from his mouth as Lucifer grinned down at him. “You know, we don’t really want your bodies as vessels. What we want is the spell to open a rift. I’m tired of this broken world and want to go home.”

“Walls Dean...” Sam gasped out when Michael finally released him so he could breathe. “Build walls...” he said hoarsely before Michael clamped down on his head trying to search his memories for the knowledge.

“Let’s see who can find it first,” Lucifer challenged as he grabbed Dean and pressed a hand to his forehead so he could search his memories. He frowned angrily went he hit walls and couldn’t see past a few childhood memories. He pushed harder making Dean groan in pain as he pressed his lips into a tight line.

“What is this? I’ve never had a human this strong that could resist me,” Michael fussed when he found nothing of use in Sam’s mind. He backhanded Sam, sending him stumbling to the side to fall to the ground hard. 

With his hands tied behind him, Sam couldn’t catch himself and felt something break in his arm. He rolled off it panting hard and looked for his brother. He saw Lucifer was still trying to break Dean and started to call out to him but his voice was suddenly cut off as he struggled to breath. His vision blurred and black spots suddenly clouded his sight. As quickly as it happened, Sam was suddenly released and choked and sucked in the air his lungs needed. He was lying where he couldn’t see his brother and tried to move to find him. 

“D...” he tried to force out but his voice was hoarse and weak.

“We may have to press harder,” Lucifer suggested. "Doesn't matter if we injure them, we have no need for them where we are going. You're going to like my world," he told Michael as he increased the power coming from his hand to try and break the walls Dean had built. 

Dean could feel Lucifer rooting around in his head and fought hard to keep him from seeing what he wanted. He could feel the pain radiating through his body and fought with every cell in his body. He lost sight of Sam and couldn’t stop the cry of pain when Lucifer threw him backwards onto the gravel parking lot. He knew even if it cost them their lives, they could not allow this Michael and Lucifer to get the spell and go to their world.

“Fight S’my...” Dean gritted out as Lucifer pressed his foot into his chest making it hard for him to breath. 

The brothers continued to resist the archangel’s attempts to make them break no matter the pain they endured.  
=========================================================

A/N: The brothers are in a tight spot, will the others get to them in time? Thank you for coming on this journey that is almost over. I do like comments. NC


	23. Chapter 23

The brothers were panting and doing their best to not show their pain as the archangels continued to torture them trying to break them and get the spell from one of them. Lucifer tried to use Dean's hurt to trick Sam into giving in, but was finding it didn't work. 

Michael used his angel blade on Sam, sliced thin trails along his skin, going deep enough to make the blood bead up, making Sam cringe with the torture but he didn't say a word, only stared at him with hateful, defiant eyes. Michael looked to Dean who was trying to keep Sam in his sight and wondered how the brothers came to be so strong. How did this bond work between them?

"We need to take their eyes out," Michael announced to Lucifer who paused in mid thrust of his angel blade.

"Why is that?" Lucifer asked letting go of Dean's shirt to let him fall over.

"They will be weaker if they can't see each other."

"You might have a point there." Lucifer grabbed Dean up again as Michael reached for Sam.

Just as Lucifer and Michael started to drive their angel blades into Sam and Dean's eyes, Jack suddenly appeared behind the brothers and roared his rage as he pushed out a wave of powerful sonic energy sending the archangels tumbling backwards away from them like tumble weeds. Neither of the archangels could get to their feet as they lay there stunned and not sure what had happened.

The angels standing around the scene were thrown to the ground and Bobby, Charlie and the others quickly disarmed them, holding guns with angel killing bullets or blades on them. Mary started for her sons wanting to see how serious their injuries were and to cut their ties. She could see the blood covering their clothes and the bruises on their faces and sucked in a hard breath.

In the blink of an eye, Jack was in front of Michael and jerked him up so he could slash the angel blade across his throat and allow his grace to pour out. He drew in a long breath and absorbed the grace into his body feeling the sudden surge of power course through his veins. Before Lucifer could recover, Jack had him up and prepared to do the same thing.

"Jack, son, what are you doing?" Lucifer groaned as he tried to push Jack away. "I'm your father..."

"I know what you are and what you did," Jack growled in a harsh voice. "You deserve everything you get. You don't deserve my mercy or to be my father." He sliced his throat and waited as his grace spilled out and took it in too. He stepped back and raised his hands to the heavens as he tilted his head back allowing the new graces to combine in his body making him even more powerful.

Mary had pulled a knife and cut her son's bonds before grabbing a bandana and pressing it to Dean's wounds since they were bleeding worse than Sam's. She tried to look Sam over while tending to Dean. They all looked at Jack with shock and surprise when suddenly his body started glowing and his wings started to unfold from his back to stretch out, until they were fully extended. They were a rich cream and golden color and seemed to radiate with power. The wings were like pearls as the sun reflected off of them casting multi colors around him. The power was building inside of Jack as he threw back his head and cried out.

"Close your eyes!" Dean cried out knowing what was coming. All the ones around him threw their arms up to shield their eyes from the brilliant flash of light that was coming from Jack.

Jack's body began shine a whitish blue, so bright that it was blinding to those around him that were human. His eyes turned a deep golden brown and danced with angel grace. A sudden surge of energy was emitted from Jack and it swept over everyone and continued outward through the land.

Dean tried to blink the black spots from his eyes as he tried to see. He pushed his Mom's hand away when the pain was suddenly gone from his shoulder and his battered body. It felt like the air was filled with a burst of static electricity as the hairs on his neck stood up and his entire body tingled with it. 

"Sammy?" Dean called out to him as he tried to find his brother. "Are you healed?"

"Jack?" Sam questioned as he wiped his face and looked where Jack had been standing. "They're gone." 

"What?" Dean asked and looked around. All three were gone along with the angels that had been there.

"What the hell?" Bobby growled out when he saw the other angels had vanished too. "What just happened?" 

"Look!" Charlie exclaimed pointing to the sky.

Everyone turned to look up into the hazy sky to see hundreds of streaks of what looked like fire balls moving away from the earth and into the sky. 

"What is it?" Mary asked reaching for her sons to lay a hand on each of their arms.

"Angels," Dean said. 

"They're leaving," Sam added in surprise.

"Just like before," Dean added. "When the angels fell from Heaven it looked like that but in the opposite direction." 

"I'll be damned, did we just win?" Bobby asked in disbelief not able to take his eyes off the skies. He allowed himself to smile as people around him cheered their victory.

"Jack?" Mary questioned when he appeared before them and looked their way.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Sam asked cautiously not sure whether to approach him or not since he still had a powerful glow around him.

"I am fine. I am better than fine. I have taken Michael and Lucifer to a place and locked them away where they can't hurt anyone again," he said proudly.

"What about the angels?" Dean asked.

"The release of my powers broke the hold Michael had on them and they are going back to Heaven. I will be sure they understand they are to help the humans and not hurt them. They will need to be guided in their task and I will pick leaders that know it is understood there will be no more war in this world."

"Way to go kid," Dean praised him pulling him into a hug. He could feel a tingling in his body from touching Jack and wondered just how powerful he was now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mary asked going to him and cupping his face and holding it to really look at him. The glow was fading now, but she could still feel a tingle under her hands.

"Yes. Bobby if you will gather everyone and have them head to a town about sixty miles south of here, you can began to rebuild your world," he told him. "It has not been demolished by the angels and you can stay there. You can spread the word, the war is over." 

Everyone headed back to the bus and climbed on. Dean and Sam waited with Jack looking at each other over his head. He seemed happy and contend and they wondered how safe he was after taking in the grace of two archangels like that. They watched as Jack raised his hands to the heavens causing clouds to begin to form and roll together getting darker until a storm started brewing. Rain began to fall from the skies across the land.

"Get on the bus," Dean urged Sam as the first large drops started to hit him. "Jack c'mon you'll be soaked."

"I'm not coming yet," he said smiling in satisfaction. "I have started the rebirth of the land; soon it will be as it was before, lush and beautiful. Just like in the memories I saw in Charlie's mind,” he explained looking to Charlie and smiling. “I wanted to make it as she once saw it. I need to go to Heaven, but I will join you at the town and we will go home." 

Before anyone could say anything, Jack disappeared again leaving everyone whispering among themselves about the young man who stopped the war all by himself. 

"Did you get healed when the bomb went off?" Dean asked Sam now that everything was calming down. 

"Yeah, it was sort of like when Castiel would do it. At least that's what it felt like. It was like being washed with a mild electrical charge," Sam told him.

“Do you think Jack can get us home now?” Mary asked them.

“I’m thinking he can do what he wants right now,” Sam replied staring out the window as the rain continued to fall. 

“Yeah, for now, let’s just not make him mad,” Dean cautioned them, not sure he was comfortable with the immense power Jack had absorbed. He was still a child in his eyes and still learning how to use and control his powers so he wouldn’t hurt anyone.

They didn’t talk anymore as the driver made his way toward the town Jack spoke of. It took them nearly two hours of slow driving and clearing a path for the bus in a couple of places before finally reaching the town. 

Jack was right, somehow the town hadn’t been leveled by the war and most of the buildings were still standing. They could see houses all around the town that looked livable and an excitement seemed to build in the bus. Most of the humans had lost everything in the war and to now have a place where they could actually settle down was unbelievable. 

The rain was still falling but no one cared as they filed off the bus to look around. They turned their faces to the skies and let the warm drops wash over them. It was like they were being reborn into a new world without wars and violence.

“We need to check the place out for people or monsters. Just because the angels aren’t a threat anymore doesn’t mean we can let our guard down,” Bobby announced as they gathered around him. “Now don’t go alone, team up in pairs or threes and start at this end of town and go through the buildings. Find something to mark the front once you’re done so we don’t duplicate the work.”

“You heard Bobby, let’s do this,” one of the guys said.

“Stan, why don’t you and Dave head to the emergency camp and get the others so we can get everyone together,” Bobby told the driver. 

“On it,” Stan said heading back to the bus with Dave close behind him.

“If you need to spend the night before heading back do it. Better safe than sorry.” 

“Right.” They got on the bus and headed back out of the town to get the others.

“C’mon Sammy, let’s see if we can find the power station and see about maybe getting some power going,” Dean suggested as the others teamed up to check the buildings.

“Okay, Mom why don’t you stay here with Bobby and Charlie?” Sam said.

“Hey, I’m going with you guys,” Charlie insisted daring either to stop her.

“You guys go on. I’ll help Bobby,” Mary laughed seeing the standoff.

“Well let’s go then,” Dean caved, turning to head down the street knowing the power plant would be on the outskirts of town somewhere. They followed the power lines thinking that would lead them in the right direction. They walked down the street with Charlie between them. She linked her arms through their arms and hummed happily to herself just content to be alive and to know humanity had a fighting chance again. 

Her world had been saved by a young man who only wanted to do good.  
==========================================  
A/N: Jack saved the day and is more powerful than ever. We only have one more chapter and this journey will be over. I do like comments. NC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here we are, pulling into the station with the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the read and will check out some of my other stories. Comments do make my day. Until next time....NC  
==================================

The morning light was shining brighter than it had in a very long time as the people in the town started coming out to begin another day. They had found some missed food when the town was ransacked and put together a meal for everyone.

Dean, Sam, and Charlie were heading back to the power plant they found, but this time they were taking various tools with them in hopes of getting the place going again. The building was located by a large lake which was used to generate the power. A couple of the others were going with them since they had backgrounds in electrical and construction in hopes of helping.

The others continued to search the buildings, being sure they were empty and sound and marking any that needed repairs. Others gathered anything useable and brought it to the building that used to be city hall so it could be sorted and cataloged, and then handed out to the people. 

Things seemed to be going well and by the time the bus returned with the rest of the group; things were settling down and the people where choosing places to live. It was getting late, but the day had been eventful and there was rejoicing and sparks of happiness in the air. The war had been stopped and they were free of the angel threat now and their world had been saved. 

Dean, Sam, and the others trooped back from the power plant letting everyone know that hopefully in a couple more days they might be able to generate power for the town. Everyone was celebrating the news and the Winchesters left them to their party so they could talk.

“What do you think Jack is doing?” Mary asked once they were away from the others.

“I don’t know; you think we should try to find the bunker here and see if it has the mirror shard we used to get here?” Sam asked. 

“Let’s give him a little more time. We have that option, we can use it as a last resort,” Dean decided. 

“Look at how clear the sky is tonight,” Mary commented looking up at the sky and seeing the stars sparkling brightly against the night sky.

“Hello everyone,” Jack said from behind them startling them.

“Jack!” Sam greeted him stepping to him to give him a hug. "It's good to see you."

“And good to see everyone is settling in and ready to start a new life.” 

“What did you do in Heaven?” Dean asked since he was curious to what he had been doing.

“I set the angels up with leaders and jobs to do. They are going to help the world to become livable again.” 

“We need to tell Bobby and the others we’re leaving,” Mary told them. "And let him know about the angels so they don't try to attack them if they come back."

They headed back to the group and motioned for Bobby and Charlie to join them. 

“I see you came back,” Bobby noted when he saw Jack walking with them.

“You need not fear the angels anymore," Jack told him. "They are going to help humanity rebuild. They will bring life back to the land for you.”

“You sure about that?” Bobby questioned, not sure he trusted the angels.

“Yes, I made sure of it," Jack said. "They are reprogrammed and know what their missions are now." Jack stepped away from them and frowned for a moment like he was concentrating on something and everyone jumped back when four angels appeared behind him.

"Balls!" Bobby cried out raising his gun to defend himself.

"It's okay Bobby, this is Joshua," Jack explained. "He was the caretaker of the Gardens of Heaven and he will help give this land its rebirth. Joshua was never a soldier in Michael's war. He hid in the Gardens along with other angels who didn't want to fight with Michael. Not all agreed with his rules and would not follow him." 

"Good day to you, I am Joshua," the angel said bowing his head to the group of humans. "Jack has saved Heaven like he did your Earth and now we can do what we were meant to do, help humanity instead of destroying it."

"And this is Elijah, think of him as the spokesperson for the angels. If you need help with anything, pray to him and he will come and assist."

"It is a great honor that I be allowed to help you," Elijah spoke softly bowing his head to Bobby. "Like Jack said, pray and I will come to help. I will return to Heaven now and continue my duties there. I don't want to make you too uncomfortable with too many angels here." Elijah disappeared from sight leaving the others.

"This is Rachel and Martha," Jack introduced the two female angels who hung back a little looking shyly at everyone. "They are healers and can help anyone who is injured."

Some children ran by them and one young boy lagged behind because he was limping from an injury to his leg. Rachel stepped toward him and knelt holding out her hand and smiling. The child eyed her for a moment before limping closer. Others had gathered around to see what was going on and a young woman gasped and started forward to stop him, but he had already taken Rachel's hand. 

A soft glow emitted from between Rachel's hands that were holding the child's and then she let him go. The boy looked down at his leg and took a few steps before looking up with joy and threw his arms around her neck for a moment before running off to play with the others. Rachel stood up and looked at the bewildered people who only knew pain and suffering from angels.

A woman slowly moved forward that had her arm in a sling and stopped in front of Rachel. She held out her hand and Rachel took it doing the same thing. The woman smiled happily as she removed the sling and moved her arm easily, showing the others that she had been healed.

"Sarah, why don't you take these two to the town hall and set them up somewhere. Anyone who needs their help can go there," Bobby said. "Thank you Jack, this will go a long way in the people trusting the angels."

"You need to pass this news along to everyone," Jack told Bobby. "There is no need for fighting anymore. The angels will not turn against humanity again. The leaders I have picked are good ones and will be sure of it."

"Alright Jack. It may take some of these folks longer to believe this than others, but I'll see what I can do."

"I'll help with that too," Charlie added.

"Thank you Charlie," Jack told her. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to our world with us?"

"Thanks for the offer Jack, but I'm needed here. Once we get some power, I'll start sending out radio broadcasts to the other sites and have them start spreading the news about the angels and that the war is over. Maybe some day you could come back and see what my world really looks like."

"I'd like that. Take care Charlie," Jack said accepting a hug from her.

"Shall we go home?” he asked turning to the Winchesters.

“Goodbye Bobby, Charlie,” Mary said hugging both.

“Thanks for all your help and for giving us back our world,” Bobby told them.

“Don't take this wrong, but I hope I don't see you again anytime soon,” Dean nodded shaking Bobby’s hand.

“Take care of yourselves,” Sam said doing the same. 

"Jack," Charlie called to him. "You are a good and kind person."

Jack beamed at her words and turned to the others as he spoke.

"I think I have a solution to our Heaven's problem," Jack started. "This world has hundreds of angels to keep their Heaven going and to help the Earth. I asked for volunteers to come with us and go to our Heaven to help heal it. Don't be afraid, I'm going to call for the ones who agreed to come with us." Jack turned and his eyes glowed golden brown as he emitted a broadcast on angel radio. 

Dean, Sam and Mary stepped back when suddenly angels began to appear in the field nearby. Jack smiled happily and stepped to them. 

"When you go through the rift, go to Heaven and I will join you there. There is much work that needs to be done to save it," he instructed them. He lifted his hand and a thin white line began to appear that slowly started getting bigger until a rift was open to their world. "Follow me." Jack stepped through and one by one, the angels followed until only Sam, Dean and Mary remained.

“Hold on to us Mom, don’t want to lose anyone this time,” Dean told her. He took Sam's arm and Mary had his other as they prepared to go home.

With a final wave the three travelers stepped through the rift and disappeared. The rift faded away to nothing leaving the inhabitants alone to reclaim and rebuild their world.

spn

Dean looked around and found they were outside the bunker in the field beside it. It was night and the stars were shining down on then.

“We’re home,” Jack said happily heading for the bunker door. "I have informed Heaven of the angels I am sending there and I would be coming to help."

The others followed not ready to relax until they saw this was their world. Dean opened the door and stepped inside to look over the balcony seeing scattered papers they had left down there. He smiled as he made his way down the steps and moved on into the library, looking down at the table and seeing two sets of initials that had been carved into the table top. 

“It’s good to be in the right bunker this time,” Sam sighed looking around. 

“I’m ready to sleep in my bed tonight,” Mary commented happy to be back.

“I’m all for that. I say we turn in and sleep in tomorrow,” Dean announced. 

“That does sound good,” Sam agreed. “Night Jack, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night sweetie. Why don‘t you get some rest too?” Mary told him, kissing his check before she followed her sons down the hall.

“I will,” Jack said watching them go. He was energized and didn’t think he could sleep. There were things here in this world that needed to be done. His first thought was to help Sam who had suffered the most under Lucifer, his father's hand. He waited and listened until he was sure Sam was in his bedroom before disappearing and appearing at his door. Jack knocked softly and spoke Sam's name.

"Come in," Sam called looking to the door, surprised to see Jack step into the room.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Sam asked sensing uncertainty as he stepped closer.

"Sam, I want to do something for you, but only if you agree and want me to," he started trying to approach it in a logical manner.

"Okay, what?" Sam asked puzzlement on his face.

"If you will allow me, I would like to heal your soul. What my father did you to and Michael too, I don't know how you survived it, but I can fix it now that I have their grace," he said. He looked earnestly into Sam's eyes waiting for an answer.

"You can heal my soul?" Sam asked shocked by his offer.

"Yes, I might not be able to completely make it new, but I can remake it as best as I can. But I have to warn you, I think it will hurt. I can put you in a deep sleep so you won't feel most of it. I thought you should have the choice and will understand if you choose not to do it."

Sam sunk down on the side of the bed as he thought about what Jack was telling him. He was being given a choice and that was something that had been taken away from him so many times in his life. He could choose for himself and it felt good. It felt really good. 

"Okay Jack, what do you want me to do?" Sam asked, his decision made.

"Just lay down on the bed. I will do the rest," Jack instructed him.

Sam turned and stretched out on the bed and got comfortable as he willed his body to relax. He watched Jack draw close and reached to touch his forehead. 

"I am going to be gone for a while to look for Castiel, but I will come back. I will leave a note in the library," he whispered as he touched Sam's forehead sending him into a very deep sleep. He sent him to a happy place with no pain or sorrow.

Once Jack was sure Sam was out and comfortable, he pushed up his tee shirt and carefully and gently entered his chest to touch his soul. There was slight resistance at first, but when he found it, he was careful not to injure it further. Sam's soul shielded away from his touch, but after Jack spoke a few words of Enochian and hummed to it, the soul moved toward him. 

The initial feel of the damaged soul, brought tears to Jack's eyes. He could feel the rough, raised scars that decorated the deformed shape. It was not near the size it should be and as he explored, Jack found raw, unhealed places that trembled under his touch. It was like his soul had been put through a meat grinder and Jack wondered how Sam lived with it, but knew he was so much stronger than anyone knew, except maybe his brother. With love and tenderness, Jack began to heal and renew and give Sam his soul back. 

He closed his eyes and allowed his energy to flow from him and into the soul, reshaping it and healing the damage that had been done. He remade Sam's soul, giving it much needed life energy, making it shine brightly again and pulse with a strong vibrate glow. He smiled as he removed his hand and wiped the tears that he hadn't known were falling from his face. 

This was a good thing and he knew his mother would be proud of him. With a warm touch, Jack brought Sam out of the deep sleep allowing him to have a normal rhythm again. Sam stirred, but didn’t wake as he moved to his side and slept on. 

“I will be back, you and Dean still have much to teach me,” Jack whispered before disappearing from the bedroom. "I will bring Castiel back too."

Jack could now feel Heaven was starting to heal with the help of the angels he brought back with him. Plus, he wanted to give the angels here back their wings so they could fly again. Jack found a legal pad in the library and left a note for the others before heading back up the stairs to leave. He knew they would understand his mission and if they needed him all they had to do was pray. 

He wanted to find Castiel, wherever he was, and take him to Heaven with him to help. He was going to watch over this world and keep it safe, and in the process keep Sam and Dean safe so they could continue to do what they do, the family business, helping people, saving lives. Jack knew he could make a difference now and it was a good thing, just like his mother said he could be. 

He was good and it felt wonderful. 

The End


End file.
